To Eternity and Beyond It's Good to be Noticed
by fueledbycoffee23
Summary: Alexandria Lennox and George Weasley are meant for each other. It's as simple as that. They know it and it seems to be all that matters, but what will happen to Alex if George leaves Hogwarts? Same story, New title It's Good to be Noticed. GeorgeOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Okay... I'll try to keep updating as best that I can. This takes place just at the beginning of book five and should carry on through the end of the series. Now, if by some unpredictable event the Weasley twins do get gulp bumped off in the seventh book, the story will become AU. Okay? Okay... OH and I'm not from England so I apologize for not getting the correct Slang words and such, yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the HP Universe or anything else you may recognize...(but that really doesn't apply to this chapter) That being said... on with the show. **

Alexandria Lennox boarded the Hogwarts Express that morning with no great expectation of the school year ahead of her. It would be her sixth year at the Wizarding school, the year in between testing and decision. The calm before the storm that most people would call growing up.

_I've grown up enough, _Alex thought as she found her friends in a compartment close to the front of the train. Her best friend, Dani Crowwell nearly bowled her over, excited to see her after the long summer holiday.

"How was Greece? Was it wonderful? What about Italy? Did you take lots of pictures like I told you to?" This was all asked in one breath, while stuffing Alexandria's trunk up above on the shelf. (Which was rather difficult, considering she was about a head shorter than most third years.)

"Yes, I took pictures, and yes they were wonderful. But you have to tell me about your summer first! Is your grandmother okay?"

"She will be. Grammy's too stubborn to sniff it just yet. She says that if my brother keeps causing trouble she wants to be there to help 'give him a good swatting.'" Dani laughed. Of all the people in the world, Dani loved her Grandmother most.

Still talking, Dani and Alex sat down next to a young blonde boy, who looked intensely out of place among all of the sixth year girls. His wide green eyes, and small button nose matching his sister Dani's.

"Hello, Skye," Alexandria said to him. "How are you?"

"Good," he said unconvincingly.

"He's nervous for his first day of school. Don't worry about it Skye, it'll be okay." The boy perked up a little bit at his sister's encouragement, but the color still did not return to his face.

Alexandria pat him on the shoulder, then turned and resumed her conversation with Dani.

"So, now, Greece, Italy, France! Tell me everything! And about the Carribean Cruise you plan on taking with your dad during the Christmas holiday! I want to know it all!" Dani said excitedly. Alex reached into her bag and extracted a photo album, and began to leaf through it commenting on each of the photos.

Alexandria's father was a well-off Muggle businessman who married her mother, who was a pure-blooded witch, some twenty years ago. Now divorced, Alex spent her time flitting from parent to parent. Her mother lived in a quaint, two-bedroom house in London with her new husband Rufus Scimgeour (who Alexandria greatly disliked.) By contrast, her father had houses all over Europe and frequently took his only daughter on ridiculously lavish vacations like the one described above.

Although Alex loved both of her parents, she didn't have much respect for them. Being the foremost witness to their messy, petty divorce five years ago had wiped that out. Now she felt that the only family member that she could trust was her Aunt Annette, her mother's sister. Annette was an eccentric witch who had a taste for all things dangerous and experimental. Alexandria was supposed to have spent some time with her this summer, but wasn't able to because of something she 'had to do for the Order.' Whatever that was.

"I wish I could have gone with you!" Dani said, looking longingly at a picture of the clear blue ocean off of the coast of Greece. "It's absolutely gorgeous!"

"I wish you could have, too. My dad brought his new 'girlfriend' with," Alex said, and Dani's face of distaste mirrored her thoughts.

"How long do you suppose this one will last?" her best friend asked.

"Dunno. She doesn't have much of a personality. I mean, she was nice and all, but not much of an improvement since the secretary." Both girls rolled their eyes at the last comment, slid their left palms across one another, and swept them over their right shoulder. The good riddance signal.

"So, Marietta, where's Cho? It's not like her to go off on her own," Alexandria said, noticing that her fellow Ravenclaw was missing.

"She said that she had to go to the bathroom, but that was 15 minutes ago," Marietta said, looking up from the book of photos that had now been passed on to her. Dani and Alex exchanged knowing looks, and got up.

"We'll go and look for her then," Dani said, opening the door to the compartment. "Be back soon. Skye, make sure that you be good." And with that they headed toward the back of the train.

About half-way there, Dani stopped and peered into one of the compartments. Inside the compartment sat Lee Jordan, Fred and George Weasley, and three girls(one from the Gryffindor Quiddich team whose name Alex couldn't remember).

"Hello," Said one of the girls .

"Can we help you ladies?" asked on of the twin boys.

George turned and looked at the two girls. He recognized them only by face, and was pretty sure that they were 6th Year Ravenclaws.

"Sorry," said the shorter one. She had long, strait, blonde hair and striking light green eyes that had a glowing quality about them. "We're looking for our friend Cho Chang. Have you seen her?"

"No, sorry," Angelina said.

"If we see her we'll let her know that you're looking for her," George said to them.

"That'd be great, thanks," the taller one said, distractedly toying with a strand of her wavy brown hair. Her intense, light-brown eyes were fixed upon the flesh colored bit of string sitting next to Fred on the seat.

"Interested?" Fred asked, picking up the string.

"Curious," corrected the girl. She smiled softly, more with her eyes than her mouth.

"That," George said, "Is an Extendable Ear."

Her dark eyes turned to George and her smile widened. "A what?"

"Care for a demonstration?"

"Yes, please."

Fred got up, and placed the flesh colored string into her hands.

"George, if you would be so kind as to escort this fine young lady to the hall," Fred said, beaming. The girl giggled slightly, and took George's outstretched arm, looking back at her friend with a blaze in her eyes. George could feel how cold her fingers were through his shirt, and the pleasant tingle they left on his skin.

Once in the hallway, George shut the compartment door and fed one end of the string into the keyhole. Her eyes stayed on his, and she looked at him expectantly for instruction, the small smile still playing within her expression.

"Now, listen," he commanded, and brought the other end of the string up to her ear. The look of surprise that crossed her face caused the smile on George's face to broaden.

"That's amazing!" she exclaimed, looking down at the Ear in her hand. Turning back to him, she smiled fully. The light that emanated from this expression made her look even more pretty than before. "Did you make these?"

"Yes, my brother and I did," he replied, proud of himself.

"If you don't mind my asking," she said, looking at him sheepishly. "You are George, correct?"

"Oh. Yeah. George Weasley," he said, extending a hand.

"Alexandria Lennox," she replied, shaking his hand. "Well, George Weasley, I am very impressed." George grinned even wider, and Alex's cheeks reddened. "With the Extendable Ears, I mean."

Alexandria looked at the boy in front of her with interest. Tall, red-haired, and boyish, she didn't understand why it was that she felt a little weak in the knees when she looked him in the eye. Feeling herself flush, Alex looked down at the Extendable Ear in her hand.

"Shall we go back inside then?" He asked her, taking the device out of the lock and out of her hands. Alex felt a jolt of excitement just behind her navel when his fingers brushed her palm

"Yes, I suppose we should," she said, trying her best to be charming.

"Well?" Fred asked as soon as they had re-entered the compartment. "Are you interested?"

"Very," Alex said, her thoughts more on his twin brother than his invention.

"Care to do a little business then?"

"Hmm?" she said, tearing her eyes away from the other twin and facing Fred. "Oh, buy one? Sure, that could come in handy one day." Alex dug in her jeans pocket and extracted her wand and some Muggle paper money.

"Damn," she muttered. "I've left my money in my trunk." She looked at Fred, and said in a very business-like tone, "How about I come and find you tomorrow morning? Say, during breakfast? I'll buy one then."

"Deal," Fred said without hesitation and extended his hand.

Alexandria made a mental note of the difference between the twin's handshakes, and their aura's. As a rule, Andria didn't buy into things like that, but this she couldn't really ignore. It wasn't that there was something distinct between them, looks wise or otherwise, but something more subtle.

"Well, we should go, we have go keep looking for our friend," Dani said, grabbing Alex above the elbow, and ushering her out of the compartment. "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah." And with that they left to look for Cho.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back again! Okay chapter two! Before I begin, though, I would like to thank; x-Ice-Queen-x, DMG5440, and PadfoodStripQuidditch for reviewing, and everyone else for reading! It's great and makes me happy! **

**On another note, I'm trying to update one chapter a day, but Saturday and Sunday I may be taking a break for obvious reasons. YAY HP 7!!! I'm so excited! But also very depressed because I have to waitress the morning shift and won't get home 'til 4. That, and the fact that the stupid British Opener Golf-thingy is on TNT and they won't be showing my Judging Amy reruns! GRR!! (author grumbles about dumb old golf) ::if you like golf, sorry! But I love Judging Amy and watching hours upon hours of guys in funny pants hit a little ball with clubs is just not as entertaining as watching Tyne Daly as Maxine Gray give someone a major verbal slapping:: Okay, I feel better. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, this story would not be on this website. This is just an idea that popped into my head while watching the 5****th**** HP movie, and drooling into my popcorn about how great Fred& George/ James & Oliver are. Kay? Kay! **

They finally found Cho back in their compartment, talking to Marietta. She looked like she had been crying, while the latter appeared to merely be feigning interest . Alexandria and Dani exchanged looks. They really weren't too keen on Marietta, Dani especially. It was as if because Dani's parents didn't work in the Ministry she wasn't as good as the rest of the girls in their group.

"Do you believe him?" Cho asked Marietta.

"What are we believing?" Dani asked, sitting down next to Skye, and throwing a comforting arm around his shoulders. His skin had gone from parchment colored to a pale green as the sky grew darker and darker.

"Where you been, Cho? We were worried," Alexandria said, sitting on the other side of Dani.

"I went to find-" She began but was cut off by Marietta.

"The bathroom," the red-head said over Cho's last words.

"She went to find the bathroom?" Dani said, her eyebrows high on her forehead. Alexandria stared at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Marietta," she said, her voice falsely sweet. "We asked Cho."

"I went to talk to a friend," Cho said, seemingly embarrassed.

"Ah," Dani said, exchanging another look with Alexandria that clearly stated what she was thinking.

"Well, we should probably get our robes on, so we don't have to worry about it later." Alexandria pulled her things out of her trunk, and began to get ready.

"Do you believe Harry Potter?" Cho asked suddenly. It was obvious that she was trying to sound unconcerned but wasn't pulling it off.

"I'm not sure," Came Dani's muffled voice from inside her robes. Her head emerged, and several (now statically charged) hairs stuck up in the air as if she had been electrocuted. Skye laughed at her, and Dani shot him a look. "The Daily Prophet really did a number on him and Dumbledor this summer. But then again, Granny says that Fudge is two hens short of a coup, so..." She trailed off.

"Personally, I don't know what to think," Alexandria said, handing her friend a wetted hairbrush. "On one hand, my mother and wicked Step-_Father_ say that the Ministry of Magic 'is only concerned in my safety and the safety of wizard-kind. And as such, the opinion of the Minister should be held into account as truth.' Or at least that was the speech I had to listen to from old Rufus when I said that the Ministry was going to the dogs. Prat," She said, bitterness apparent in her voice. "On the other hand, my Aunt Annette says that I have to make that decision on my own, and the only way I can do that is believing the information I find on my own, not what I read in a paper designed to tell the masses what one person wants them to hear. She believes Dumbledor though, so,..." she frowned and thought. "I guess I do believe him. But if it's because he's telling the truth, or because my Aunt does... That's what I'm not so sure about."

"Why?" Dani asked, after mock applauding her friend's speech. Alexandria stuck out her tongue and sat down.

"Oh, no reason," Cho said, her cheeks coloring slightly.

"Cho," Alexandria said, her tone soft and sympathetic, as if she were speaking to a crying child. "We know that you miss Cedric. But..." She let her sentence die away while searching for the right words.

"But what?" Asked Cho, getting angrier by the second.

"We think you kind of expect Harry to replace him because he was the last person to see him...erm... alive," Dani finished for her friend.

"That's ridiculous!" Cho cried, her eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"And not to mention insensitive," Marietta said, glaring at Dani, who glared back.

"Okay. Okay, we're sorry," Alexandria said, slinging a sympathetic arm around her sobbing friend's shoulder's. Dani got up and handed her a handkerchief.

"We just don't want to see you setting yourself up for more heartache," She said.

"Well I'm not!" Cho said, wrenching free of the brunette's grip, and slamming herself into the seat next to Marietta. Alexandria threw up her hands, and turned to Dani who shrugged and helped her brother fasten his robes.

They all sat in silence for the rest of the way to Hogwarts, Marietta throwing dirty looks their way as often as she could. Alexandria sneered at her, and turned back to her spell book. Her Aunt had gotten it for her for Christmas/her birthday (which was in early December.) And it was full of spells that Annette had made herself, and tips and tricks for performing magic. Alexandria had been glued to it for as long as she had had it. Every so often, she and Dani would highlight something, or make a note in the margin, but for the most part they were oblivious to the fact that Marietta was breathing.

As the Hogwarts Express began to slow, the two girls began to get ready to leave. Alexandria made sure that the door to her owl Gwendolyn's cage (a female Boobook owl) was secure, and followed Dani out into the hallway. Dani was giving instructions to her brother as to what to do, and a little reassurance before they had to part ways.

Just after Skye scampered off to join a group of boys who were practicing shooting sparks at each other, a tall, willowy Ravenclaw girl swooped down on them like a crane and threatened them with detention.

"Wand use is strictly forbidden anywhere but a classroom. If I catch you twits at that again, I'll have you all in detention!" she cried, waving her arms (making her look as if she were about to take flight.)

"Robin," Dani and Alexandria said in unison. They darted forward to play interference, all the while steering Robin toward Marietta.

"Gee, your majesty, I'd really hate to see you take your Supreme Reign as Prefect too seriously," Dani said sarcastically, grinning at the new arrival. Saying nothing in reply, Robin sneered at her, and immediately engaged in a conversation on insubordination with Marietta. Alexandria mocked a look of utter hurt Robin's way, and smiled at Dani.

"Why are we friends with those two?" She asked, hooking arms with the short blonde.

"You know, I'm not sure," Dani said. "However will we survive without their omnipotent approval!?!" she said loudly enough for them to hear, and led Alexandria away, both girls screaming in laughter, and perfectly content to leave the other girls behind.

In the Great Hall, Fred, George, and Lee all sat facing the Ravenclaw Table, near the doors. Lee was whispering something to Fred about being able to get some Bavarian Chameleon Eggs for cheap, when something caught George's eye.

Directly across from him at the Ravenclaw table, sat Alexandria and her friends. He recognized one of them as a Prefect in her year, and one as the Seeker Cho Chang. Usually he wouldn't have noticed, but he could have sworn that she had sat there on purpose.

"Hey, Fred," he said, nudging his brother. "What do you think?"

"About what?" his twin asked. George gestured to the girls across the room.

"Ah," Fred said. "Well, she's pretty."

"Who?" Lee asked, and followed the twin's gaze. "Oh! Dani, or Alex?"

"Alexandria."

"What about her?"

"Well," George said. "What's her story?"

"Dunno, hang on, I'll ask."

"No!" George protested, but it was too late, Lee had already slid down and begun a conversation with a sixth year girl that George didn't know. A couple minutes later, he returned.

"Okay, aside from the obvious facts that she's a sixth year Ravenclaw," he recited, "Her mum's a witch who works as a secretary for the Ministry and her dad's a muggle. Apparently, though, her step dad's Rufus Scimgeour. From what Carmen said, she hates him."

George, who had continued to look at her, watched as her blonde friend elbowed her, and nodded in his direction. Alexandria cocked an eyebrow, then smiled. Embarrassed at being caught staring, he looked away, and tried to appear deeply interested in whatever Fred was saying to Lee.

The girls began to laugh, and George could hear a few of them wolf whistle in his direction. His neck became hot, but he did not venture a look in their direction until well after the sorting. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that Alexandria was looking at him from the corner of her eye.

**Okay! It's a little short, but that's okay. Just to clear something up, Alexandria and Dani **_**do**_** like Cho. It's Marietta's snobbiness and Robin's power-craze that they do not like. Everyone has those friends who really aren't friends but you hang out with them anyway. Yeah...Well I do anyway. But just a little note. Have a good weekend, and we'll see about Saturday and Sunday, alright? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OKAY!! I'm back from reading Book seven (and going to work today) and let me just say WOW! I laughed, I cried, I squeed with delight, I shouted curse words like a drunken sailor, I said that I hated and loved characters that I never thought I would say that about... and re-enforced my feelings for others. Neville Longbottom IS MY SEXY BOY-HERO!! (Stay tuned for another fanfic about him. I've wanted to do one for a while, but now it's definite... I'm doing one.) As far as the end of this one is concerned...(as to how I will go about writing the 'battle') I have come to a conclusion about it, and hope that it will suit my story well. **

**If you haven't already read the seventh book... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?? Go and get it.. Steal it from your friends, neighbors, second grade teacher's sister's son.. Mow 150 lawns, and give your grandma's bunions a rubbin' and go buy that sucker, cuz, honey, it's GREAT!! I won't say anything about how it ends just in case though... all in favor? (And in the words of the great and powerful George Weasley) Ear Ear! **

**But in all Honesty.. The Epilog could have been better... ::NOT that I'm saying that it didn't close the book well:: It's just it still left me craving for more... more questions asked than answered... But enough of my blabbing... ::it's the coffee.. It enables me to ramble on and on without a purpose:) SORRY if there's any mistakes in this one.. But I don't have anyone to decently edit my stories.. And I suck at editing... Here's Chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over ANYTHING in the Universe of Ms. J K Rowling's creation. I only lay claim to Alex, Dani, Skye, Robin, Annette, and all of the other original characters that you know damn well belong to me!! **

The next morning, Alexandria took some extra time getting ready. As soon as she was certain her hair was in the perfect 'I-swear-I-wake-up-looking-this-good' style, she rushed out of the dormitory, and nearly knocked Robin over scrambling out of the entrance to the common room. Dani had to run to catch up to her.

"Alex!" she called down the hallway. "Hey! Wait! Alex!" But she wasn't slowing down. The tall brunette had just slid down a banister, and was readying herself to do it again when her friend bellowed at the top of the staircase.

"Alexandria Jo Lennox! SLOW DOWN!" She stopped dead, and crossed her arms impatiently over her chest. The Great Hall was in her sights.

"What is your big hurry?" Dani panted when she had finally caught up with her. "He's not that good looking."

Alexandria (who had begun to walk away) nearly fell over backward at her friend's last comment.

"I never said that he was!" she protested as soon as she had regained her balance.

"Oh, please," Dani snorted, trotting beside her friend. "I know you too well. You fancy him."

"Do not," Alexandria muttered, turning red.

"Merlin's Beard! Don't be so childish! You're sixteen years old! Admit it!" she said, sitting down at the Ravenclaw table. "You like him!"

The sixteen-year-old in question opened her mouth to retort then closed it again.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" she asked her in a quiet, breathy voice that didn't belong to her. She sat across from her friend, her back to the Gryffindors.

"No, and last time I checked, neither did you," Dani said, stirring more sugar than was humanly necessary into her porridge.

"That's what I thought, but..." Alexandria's face became thoughtful and uncertain.

"Oh no, you're not going to fool yourself into believing that rubbish," Dani said, handing her the coffee. "You like him, it's that simple. Not 'love at first sight' or whatever else people say to complicate things."

Alexandria laughed, and helped herself to a slice of bacon. Not soon after, Cho walked into the great hall, and sat next to Dani, looking a little less depressed than she had in a while.

"Good morning," she mumbled to them. They hadn't spoken at all last night, even after they had apologized and said every nice thing they knew about Harry.

"Hey, feeling a little better?" asked Dani, passing her the marmalade before she asked for it.

"Not much," Cho said.

"Cho," Alexandria started. "We really are sorry. We're your friends and we shouldn't talk to you that way."

"We know you're still really torn up about Cedric," Dani said, patting her on the arm. "I can't imagine how you must feel. You know we're always here."

Cho smiled weakly and proceeded to prod her scrambled eggs with her fork. Alexandria sighed, and looked at Dani, who shrugged and stirred even more sugar into her porridge.

Halfway through her toast, a hand clasped Alexandria's shoulder, nearly causing her to choke. Coughing violently, and her eyes watering, she turned to see who it was. The blurry outline of someone with very red hair loomed up above her.

"Whoops, sorry," came a pleasantly familiar voice. Her arm was wrenched into the air, and the boy thumped her on the back. "Alright, now. Breathe." A moment later, she had stopped coughing, took a large gulp of coffee, and burned her mouth. She managed not to spit it out, but she was sure she would not be able to speak properly for the rest of the day.

"Alright?" Asked Fred, who sat down at her right.

"I think so," Alexandria said, her voice constricted.

"Good," George said, sitting at her left. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay," she said, clearing her throat, and pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"Now, about our business transaction," Fred said, pulling out a small bit of parchment and a quill. "You ordered one set of Extendable Ears, correct."

"Yes," Alexandria said, careful not to think too hard on the fact that George's right thigh was touching her left knee. He was warm, and she suddenly felt very cold. The fact that her stomach wouldn't stop fluttering happily could have had something to do with it.

"That will be one Sickle and two Knuts," Fred said, figuring it out on the parchment. "Anyone else care to make a purchase?" Robin and Marietta (who had just arrived) looked at the twins distastefully, whilst Cho and Dani giggled as was the custom of the group.

"No?" George said. "Very well. I see one of you has a bit of backbone." He sent a smile in Alexandria's direction, who then accidentally set her elbow in the porridge bowl. Dani had to stifle a giggle, as her friend vanished the porridge the best she could. All she succeeded in doing was spraying it higher up on her sleeve. Laughing, George vanished it for her, and then handed her a small package. Inside Alexandria felt the coiled Extendable Ear, but mostly she felt his warm fingers linger on the back of her hand for a split second. This made the butterflies in her stomach multiply and swarm violently.

"That's not free, you know," Fred said, from far away. His voice called her back from the lovely place she had been.

"Hmm?" Alexandria turned to him, feeling stupid and sleepy. "Oh, yes, hang on." She reached into the pocket of her robes, and extracted the correct amount of money for the Ears. Her hands were shaking slightly as she handed it to Fred, and she nearly put her other elbow in her eggs. George moved them just in time.

"Thank you," she said, her voice low and not her own.

"My pleasure," said George, getting up to follow his brother to the Gryffindor table. He set her plate in front of her, so both of his arms were on either side of her, and took her half-eaten toast with him. "Bye!" he called, his mouth full.

"Bye," she said, staring strait ahead, her cheeks burning.

As soon as he had left and sat down at his table, Dani burst into fits of giggles. Robin began to scold Alexandria for buying something, that she was sure was forbidden, from 'those hooligans'. Marietta cast her dark looks over her sausage, and Cho (who had began to cry, again) looked over at the Gryffindor table with sad interest. Alexandria knew why, for Fred and George had just sat down next to Harry Potter and his friends. All of this seemed trivial to her, though. She could only think about her half-eaten toast, and the fact that George Weasley was currently eating it.

All that week, Alexandria thought about George. The funny crookedness of his smile, and the twinkle that shown in his eyes, screaming that he was up to something. She was in Transfiguration when Professor McGonagall docked five points for doodling hearts with his initials in them on her parchment rather than practice her nonverbal spell.

"Miss Lennox. Please kindly refrain from procuring your love for G. W. during my class. Thank you."

Alexandria's cheeks burned so red she was sure she was glowing, and Dani was laughing so hard she nearly fell out of her desk. And on their way to lunch she didn't waist any time to tease her about it.

"What is with you?" she asked, sitting down next to Robin. Alexandria sat across from her, cheeks still pink from blushing so much.

"What do you mean?" the brunette snapped. Her patience for Dani's comments was running thin.

"You never act this way. The last time you liked a boy you simply charmed him into worshiping the ground you walked on. You've never been the doodle on your folder, swoon when he walks by, pathetic type," Dani said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know," Alexandria said, deflating in defeat. "I don't understand it either." The familiar jolt went through her stomach as he entered the Great Hall with his brother and friend.

"Gosh, you're practically drooling!" Dani said, a look of disgust on her face. Alexandria sat up, and (with a degree of difficulty) tore her gaze away from George, and gave her attention to Dani, who began to launch into an entertaining recount of how she had mixed up her Transfiguration lessons with her Charms, and the zaniness that had ensued.

Feeling uninterested, Alexandria grabbed out her Potions homework, and began to write her essay on the importance of the ability to correctly make the antidote for most poisons. Cho was sniffing gently to her right, and, without looking, she handed her a tissue. Dani, Alexandria, Robin, and Marietta had become so accustomed to her less-than-cheerful disposition, they had all but given up on consoling her. Every time they tried she only seemed to cry more.

Just then, Skye came rushing to find Dani from the Gryffindor table (the house into which he had been sorted).

"Hey, squirt," She said, as he sat next to her and proudly thumped a small bag of gold onto the table. "What's this?" Dani asked, looking inside.

"I earned that! All I had to do was eat some Candy, and I got money!" he said, excited.

"What kind of candy?" Alexandria asked, looking at him concerned.

"It's for Fred and George's Skiving Snackboxes. I got to try a Fainting Fancy," Skye said proudly. Dani stammered, while Alexandria's eyes flashed a dangerous mahogany.

"They asked you to do this?" Dani said, her voice quivering with rage.

"No, I said I wanted to help," Skye said, still excited. "Will you buy me something when you go to Hogsmead next? I want to try something from Honeydukes. And Fred told me all about Zonko's Joke Shop." He continued to talk excitedly to Dani, who's face had paled and looked as if she were about to fall off of her seat in rage.

"You took the job yourself?" she asked at length.

"Yes," Skye said, scooting away from her. He had just noticed how angry she was.

"I'm writing to mum about this," Dani said at once, she grabbed her bag, and shot off toward the doors. Halfway there, she whipped around and sprinted back in Alexandria's direction. "Can I borrow Gwen?"

"Yes," Alexandria said, afraid of the look in Dani's eyes. She went to walk away, then turned around and looked at her best friend yet again.

"I'm going to kill your boyfriend, sorry."

"I don't have one," Alexandria said simply. Dani smiled, and rushed out of the Great Hall. Before she left, she sent about 20 different hexes in the Weasley Twin's direction(all of which missed), then sprinted away toward the owlery. A second later, Alexandria followed her, deciding it was better to do her homework in the library, and not in the Great Hall.

Up on the first floor landing, she heard her name being called from below. Turning around she saw (with another jolt in her stomach) George running up the stairs after her. In panic, she continued up for three more flights until he finally caught up with her.

"Alexandria, wait!" he panted, grabbing her above the elbow to keep her from running again. "Bloody hell, you walk quickly!"

"Can I help you?" Alexandria asked, cooly as she could, her breathing a little harder than usual.

"Yeah, you can," he said, still panting. "What exactly was all that about?" demanded George, releasing her arm.

"What do you mean?" She had turned and begun to walk up the rest of the stairs, avoiding looking in his eyes at all costs.

"Erm, well," he said, catching up with her. "Your best friend just jinxed my kippers into oblivion!" Again, George reached out and grabbed her above the elbow. Only, this time she tried to wrench free of his grip, so he grabbed her other arm and gently pushed her up against the banister.

Alexandria couldn't help but feel a little excited at that moment. He was very close, and she could clearly see all of the freckles across his nose. Was he getting closer? She was really regretting whatever it was that she had eaten with all the onions. Why was she breathing so hard? He was definitely getting closer.

George could see the uncertainty in her expression, and a flicker of excitement in her eyes. He felt his own heart quicken, and it was like there was some sort of gravitational pull between them, forcing him to get closer and closer. Her hands reached behind her and she gripped the banister tightly. He slid his hands down her arms and placed them over her fingers. It was amazing how cold they were. Her knees went slightly weak, as he brought his face closer and closer to her.

Suddenly, he came to his senses, and stepped back from her.

"Erm, sorry," he muttered, staring at the floor.

"It's okay," she whispered, a trace of disappointment in her voice.

"So, er, why. Um...Why was Dani mad?" He asked, finally, grateful to have a subject to concentrate on rather than her.

"Because you've been feeding her brother Fainting Fancies," Replied Alexandria, her voice the strongest it had ever been while talking to him.

"Oh." George rubbed his neck uncomfortably. What had he been thinking? Very embarrassed, he bid her farewell, and returned to the Great hall.

**AN:: Okay.. Cute eh? What like they wouldn't like each other, and Alex would become a brooding teenager, obsessed with the 'one that got away'? MAYBE!! HE HE.. But I doubt that I could let that happen.. Yeah... But that does not mean that the next chapter will be filled with roses and birds flying everywhere, singing songs of joyous love... I've been listening to too much Janis Joplin for that.. SORRY!! Tee Hee.. The great news is that I don't have to work until Thursday and therefore can spend two whole days shut up in my house staring at this computer screen, writing! SO.. Until tomorrow! OOOH and thanks for reviewing guys!! It means a lot! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:: Hello everyone! I'm back! First of all I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing! You rock! Second I would like to apologize for not updating yesterday. I had a slight case of writer's block. And I might not be updating for a while, I'll try, but I've got to write a few more chapters before I can be safe. I don't like to rush to update, cuz then my writing suffers. Anyways. Here's chapter four, it's extra long (and probably pretty pointless) But it's an update. **

**Disclaimer:: I own Alex, Dani, Robin and Annette. Nothing else really. **

Alexandria was too energized to do homework, so she sprinted off in the direction of the Owlery to find Dani. She nearly knocked her friend over halfway there, and immediately launched into her story.

"Are you sure?" asked Dani, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Well, I'm not positive that he would have kissed me, but we were really close," Said Alexandria excitedly.

"Where?"

"The fourth floor landing," she said, a grin still playing on her face.

"I always liked it there!" laughed Dani. They returned to the Ravenclaw common room still talking excitedly about what could have happened.

It was Dani who answered the question that allowed them into the circular room. Plopping themselves down onto a sofa, they extracted their books, and tried to do their homework.

"So," Dani began. She looked around the room to be sure no one would overhear then went on. "What does this mean?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure this will have something to do with our N.E.W.Ts next year, so we should probably get the hang of it," Alexandria said, looking over her Charms notes. Her best friend scoffed and tore the parchment from her hands.

"I _mean_," Dani said over the brunette's protest. "What does the whole you and Git-boy thing mean?"

"Git-boy?" Alexandria asked, amused.

"TOAST!" Dani cried, causing the books between them to topple to the floor. The people who shared the common room with them jumped and looked over at them, miffed at the disturbance.

"Dani!" Alexandria whispered, alarmed. She Summoned her books and notes with her wand, and put them back into her bag. "What do you mean? 'Toast'?" She got up, and headed to the door, beckoning Dani follow.

"Alex!" Dani did the same with her books, and followed her friend to the corridor. "He took your toast! He almost kissed you in the middle of the corridor! Not to mention he looks at you almost as much as you look at him!"

"Yeah, well, he also fed your little brother a candy to make him faint," Alexandria said, quickening her pace.

"I can overlook that," Dani said, waving it away with her hand. "But, Alex, this could be your chance. I mean, that's a good sign." Her friend turned around and looked at her, skeptically.

"Dani, I want think so too, but I'm not just going to go off and tackle him in the corridor! I just don't want to go at this too quickly. He got pretty nervous afterward, like he was caught naked or something."

"Ooooo. Nekked!" Dani began to laugh again, whilst Alexandria merely rolled her brown eyes toward the ceiling. She grabbed her friend by the arm, and dragged her off to the library to finish their homework, and whisper about the fourth floor landing and toast as often as they could.

George had not told anyone about what had happened on the fourth floor landing yesterday. Not even Fred. Especially not Fred. He could hear the brutal teasing already; "You _couldn't_ snog her? Like, physically _couldn't_? Wow, mate, you've got to get some help! It's just a bloody girl! Have a backbone! What, did she turn into Umbridge in front of your eyes?" George shook this image out of his head, and sat down to eat lunch. He had Quidditch practice to worry about.

It wasn't until he saw Alexandria and her friends sit down at the Ravenclaw table that he noticed that he was facing it. His stomach did such a series of flips he was surprised he had not bounced out of his seat.

_Don't look over here! Don't look over here!_ George thought frantically. _Please! Don't look over here! Why isn't she looking? _

In fact, it seemed George had suddenly mastered a rare form of Legilimency that allowed a person to control another just as if they had been put under the Imperious Curse. Alexandria sat at the Ravenclaw table, her back to him, as far away from his spot at the Gryffindor table as possible. That wasn't a good sign.

_Okay, maybe just once. Come on, look over here! Just once, maybe twice. _

"You alright, mate? You look like you took a dose of some sort of anti-laxative," Fred said, waving his hand in front of his twin brother's face.

"Er... Yeah," George said, tearing his gaze away from the Ravenclaws. He had to snap out of this. He had other things to concentrate on. George turned back to the table one last time, and swore he caught her and her four friends giggling in his direction. As soon as his eyes roamed over there, though, they all seemed to be very enthralled at whatever was in front of them. (Dani must have found it funny, because she had her hand stuffed into her mouth, and her shoulders were shaking furiously.)

Next to him, Fred was saying something about Quidditch, but George wasn't listening. Alexandria had just spun on the spot (At one of her friend's prompting) and looked strait at him. An electric shock ran through his spine, and he jumped violently. He turned away so fast he felt his neck crack, and tried to seem as if he had just been in conversation with Fred and Lee. However, both of them were staring at him as if he had just fallen out of the enchanted ceiling, and landed beside them.

"You getting sick, mate?" Lee asked him, a slight frown on his face. "You're getting pretty red in the face."

"I-I-I'm fine!" George whispered, frantically. "Quick, act like we were talking! Quick!"

"He's fallen off his rocker!" Fred said, his eyes wide and slightly confused. George immediately began to roar with laughter, as if he has just said something very funny. Fred and Lee glanced at each other, and began to laugh half-heartedly with him.

"Heh heh. Why are we laughing?"

"Just keep laughing!" George said through fake gasps of air. Fred and Lee began to roar with George, who kept stealing glances over at Alexandria. She had not moved from her position staring over at him, sitting with her elbows resting behind her on the table, and her legs crossed, the expression on her face completely unreadable. Every time he looked at her George was certain that she could see.

"Can we stop laughing yet? My side's starting to ache," Lee said, pounding his fist on the table.

"Yeah, I guess," said George. He glanced over, and she had vanished. Sitting up, and looking around he just managed to glimpse her walking out of the Great Hall, laughing with her friends.

He just couldn't figure it out. Part of him really wanted to talk to her, and then there was the other part of him that just wanted to run and hide in humiliation. George hated to be this confused. It was a part of life that he knew where he stood at all times, but now that he didn't, he couldn't seem to stop thinking about it. Yet, the more he thought about it, he became more confused.

_What's the big deal? It's just a girl. _He thought on his way down to Quidditch practice. _Just one silly girl. I don't even know her! _George's mental argument continued all through the first part of practice, and then picked up again later that night at dinner.

Once again, her back was firmly set against him, and her friends seemed to get exceptionally giggley whenever it was that he just so happened to glance over there. Her perceived slight of him only baffled him all the more. On the one hand, it was good that she didn't seem to be reading too much into it, which would give him time to sort things out. On the other hand, the way she was acting was too strange. It was as if she were deliberately trying to confuse him more.

He was sure that she liked him. Fred had noticed that she was almost always watching him, or going out of her way to see him. Once George swore she had been at one of the tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, sitting in the stands, but he had never said anything.

The truth was he liked the attention. Usually Fred had interjected himself before George could even really have a chance. While it caused no real resentment, he couldn't help but feel a little inadequate when this happened. And now, having that attention all to himself didn't feel too bad.

_And now I had to go and mess all that up. _He walked behind his brother, up to the first floor landing when someone grabbed his elbow. George could feel the cool sensation of her fingers through his robes, and the soft, melodic sounds of her voice caused him to turn around rather faster than she had anticipated. Their heads collided, and Alexandria staggered backward at the force.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" he said. She had slipped, and nearly fell down the stairs, but George caught her around the waist and pulled her further onto the landing. "Are you alright?"

"Er, yeah," Alexandria said, her fingers pressed to her forehead, while she looked at the ground. Looking up she smiled at him. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. That could have been quite a mess." She gestured toward the staircase, and chuckled softly.

"Yeah, it could have." George wasn't quite sure of what he was saying. All he cared about was the fact that she was looking at him, smiling at him. To tell the truth, he felt slightly groggy, as if a thick fog had settled in his head.

"George?" Her hands were resting on his forearms, and the pleasant tingle that shot into his skin rushed to his back.

"Yes?"

"You can let go now." He had been hanging onto her, one hand resting in the small of her back. Embarrassed, he stepped away from her, and gave a nervous laugh.

"Sorry," he muttered. He was ready to turn and rush back to the dormitory there and then. Or to have the floor swallow him completely.

"That's alright. Actually, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"

George felt his stomach tear into two as one half thudded at his feet, and the other half began to fly around his insides.

"Sure," he said, and they began to walk.

"Erm, well, I think that what happened the other day was..." Alexandria started. "Well, unexpected." She looked at him, and smiled sheepishly. "Listen, I can't pretend to ignore that you're uncomfortable, and that's the last thing that I want. So, let's just clear all this up. Start over." She stopped and turned to him, extending a hand. "Deal?"

George smiled, and accepted her gesture. How were her fingers always so cold? "Deal." They began to walk again.

"So, now what?" she asked, her pace slowing.

"How about we just be friends. Get to know each other, and all that," He suggested. George felt an extra spring in his step. This could work.

"Sounds good. Alright, yeah, sure. Friends," Alexandria stopped suddenly, and rapped on a door with no handle.

"If someone were to go back in time, and interfere with their own life, does it happen in the future?"

Alexandria frowned slightly, considering the question. "Time is not a strait line, but a plane of being," she said at length. "So, it wouldn't 'happen' at one time, but many."

"Reasoned well," the door said, and it opened to the Ravenclaw common room.

As she began to walk inside, she turned around and leaned on the doorway. "Goodnight, George." Smiling, she disappeared inside the room, leaving the seventeen-year-old standing there, grinning like a madman.

The next day was one of the last truly beautiful days of the first semester, and Alexandria, Dani, Cho, Marietta, and Robin spent it sitting by the lake, enjoying themselves.

Robin, Cho, and Marietta were sitting under a tree, exchanging the latest gossip about the goings on inside the Ministry.

"Umbridge is about to get a major promotion. My mother sent me an owl yesterday. Personally, I'm glad that we finally have someone who seems to know what they're doing at Hogwarts," Marietta said, shooting Alexandria a dark look. A few moments before, they had had a small row over the way the Ministry was being run. Alexandria was ignoring Marietta's ignorance, and she and Dani stood very close to the lake shore, bewitching rocks to fly around for their own amusement.

"Git," Alexandria whispered. "Umbridge is a vile-evil-malevolent-sadistic-toad-faced-miscreant!" She punctuated each word with a jab of her wand at a different rock. "How can she think that she's good for this school? Have you heard what she did to that fourth year?"

"I was the one who told you, Alex," Dani said, watching as the bewitched rocks flew into the water. "Calm down!"

"I can't calm down. I can't sit for another day in the wretched woman's classes, copying notes from a book! I've even gone so far as to arrange that I stay with Annette during Christmas break so _she_ could teach me to defend myself!"

"So...You really believe that You-Know-Who's back then?" Dani asked, apprehensive.

Alexandria sighed, and sat down with a huff. "Yes, I do. And the fact that the idiots in the Ministry are ignoring it is only going to make things worse! You see this?" She brandished her wand, and a jet of pink flame shot from the end. "Elder wood, 11 inches, Unicorn hair core. What use is it if I can't use it when I need it most?"

Dani sighed and sat down next to her. "Well, we always have the book your Aunt gave you. I mean, we could start to learn all of the things in there, even the Ancient Sorcery." Alexandria looked at her a little confused, yet intrigued. "It's worth a try," Dani said, excited at the prospect of teaching themselves the advanced magic.

"You're right. But just between us friends, no one else can know," Alexandria said.

"Speaking of friends." Dani gestured to the three figures making their way across the grounds, two of which were identical. "Can you tell them apart?" Dani asked, referring to the Weasley's

"Not really," Alexandria said truthfully. "Not until they get closer."

"Hello, ladies," Lee said, plopping down beside Dani, and stretching out his legs. "Lovely day, innit?"

"Very," Dani said, now back to bewitching rocks. She practiced transfiguring one into a bird, but only succeeded in a partial job. The rock sprouted wings and flew around their heads a few times before zooming off in the distance.

"What brings you to the lake?" Alexandria asked, looking up at the twin boys, unsure which one was George and which was Fred.

"Oh, you know, scenery," said one, who sat down in front of Dani. As he passed Alexandria, his hand scraped the back of her head, but the familiar jolt of excitement did not rush through her. The other twin sat next to her, and rested his shoulder against hers. A tingle resided within his warm skin, and the crookedness of his smile caused her stomach to erupt in butterflies.

"Hi," George said, low enough for only her to hear.

"Hey!" She, too, resumed fiddling with the rocks, and managed to make one spurt clouds of golden smoke when prodded. This amused them for a few minutes, and caused a large cloud of yellow haze to shroud them from the other Ravenclaw girls.

"So, you're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, right?" Dani asked Fred.

"Yep, George and I are beaters. You don't play?" he asked.

"Naw, Alex and I aren't really into flying. Which one of us was the one that got sick during flying lessons, do you remember?" asked the short blonde.

"I think we both did." Alexandria turned to George. "Two of the boys in our year kept chasing us around the field in circles. We swore it off for good after that. That's actually when we met. In the hospital wing."

"That's right!" Dani said, she smiled remembering that fateful day. Her expression darkened, "We should really jinx the pants off of them."

"That was the better part of five years ago!" Lee said laughing at the vindictive girl.

"Eh? Well, we will be scarred for life! I mean, my future career as a Seeker, or Chaser has now been completely eliminated because of them. I like to keep my options open, thank you very much!" Dani flicked her wand, and the smokey haze drifted lazily over the lake. They watched as it took the shape of a large Dragon, and 'flew' in circles around the grounds. A group of first years shrieked, and ran for cover.

"Dani!" Alexandria scolded, and jabbed her wand at the cloud, which promptly took the shape of a large butterfly, and changed color.

George scoffed, and cast a skeptical look in her direction. "How lovely," he said, his tone patronizing.

"Then you change it, Mr. Critical!" the brunette said, gently shoving him.

"Alright I will. Fred, if you would be so kind as to assist me," George said, taking out his wand. A second later, two large, red trolls began to bludgeon each other in a fight to the death. By then the spectacle had attracted a crowd, and all three of the boys stood up, and bid them farewell.

"Enjoy the show!" Fred called, as he and the other two strode up toward the castle. Dani and Alexandria sat for awhile, talking, and watching the battle rage on. Suddenly, the trolls collided and the smoke changed color again, this time to a lime green, and rushed to the lake in a vortex. With a resounding crash, it vanished into the water, and all was still.

Then, a wave of green liquid rose, and made a beeline strait towards the two Ravenclaws. Before they could move, Dani and Alexandria were soaked to the skin.

George, Fred, and Lee, were standing inside the Entrance Hall, when Fred was tapped in the shoulder. There stood Dani and Alexandria, dripping water onto the marble floor.

"It's a bit chilly for a swim, isn't it?" Lee asked, barely hiding his laughter.

"Yeah, you could catch cold," Fred said, his tone motherly.

"You do realize that this means we hate you?" Alexandria said. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her long hair was plastered to her face.

"It was a chance I was willing to take," George said, grinning.

"Just you wait," Dani vowed, as both of them strode off to dry. "You're in trouble."

"Us?" the twins said innocently. "Never!"

**Yep... well... whatcha think? Let me know... Once again, I'll update as soon as I can, but there's no guarantee. Have a great weekend! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:: Hello all! Yep.. All I have to say is I cannot wait until Ms. J K Rowling decides to release that encyclopedia. I'm seriously holding my breath:Turns blue then exhales: Okay, maybe only on the inside... This next chapter is slightly inspired by a certain episode of Gilmore Girls in the first season, but I will not say which one.. You have to figure it out on your own. **

**Hahahahaha! Random thing of the day! If anyone's watched a television in the past month, you may have seen the commercial for The Simpsons Movie. I laugh so hard I nearly wet myself every time I see the 'Spider Pig' scene! It's the mos t hilarious thing ever:Falls out of her chair laughing!: Look it up on You Tube.. Frikkin' funny as hell! **

**Disclaimer: Anything you may recognize from J K Rowling's wonderful novels belong to her and only her. Alex, Dani, Robin, Skye, and Annette are the only things that I lay claim to.. Okie dokie? **

For the next few weeks, Alexandria and Dani seemed to be running into Fred and George more often. Every once in a while they would turn up where the girls were. Once they even studied with them in the library (the girls studying school, the twins studying the effects of various substances on humans).

Alexandria became more and move vehement against professor Umbridge as time went on, usually verbally spurning her more often than not. But when Fred, George, and Lee invited them to come and listen to Harry Potter talk about forming some sort of group, they were reluctant to go on board.

"Won't he get into trouble?" Alexandria asked in a whisper. She, Dani, Cho, and the three boys were sitting in the library.

"Who cares?" George asked, pretending to be looking over her essay for her. "It's brilliant! Right under that old toad's flat nose!"

"We didn't question the brilliance, but you do realize that some of us have parents who would strongly caution us against going against the Ministry?" Dani murmured.

"So? Our Dad's in the ministry, and we don't have a problem with it," Fred defended.

"Yes, but he's also for Dumbledor, is he not?" George nodded. "My wicked-step-father isn't. He's...well he's a really big git, that's what he is." Alex furrowed her brows.

"Listen," George said, handing back her Charms essay. "Just go, and if you get too uncomfortable you can leave We won't take it personally. I just thought you'd be interested, since you've been practicing Unapproved magic in empty classrooms at night." Alexandria and Dani looked at him in utter shock. George grinned.

"Yeah, we know."

"Have you been.." Alex lowered her voice so they had to lean in very close to hear her. "Have you been following us?"

"Naw, but we can't...erm... well... further our future business out in the open anymore, and we've come across you more than once," Fred explained. He looked over his shoulder at Madam Pince, then scribbled on the top corner of Dani's Potions notes. "Here's the time and place. See you there?"

Dani exchanged a look with the other two, then sighed. "Alright," she said. "But if I get detention or anything of the sort, I'm going to jinx you so badly..."

"I know, I know," Fred waved her threat away. "Just go."

Alexandria looked at George, still unconvinced. "George."

"Hey. You're all for a takedown of Umbridge, are you not?" She nodded, and he continued. "Then there's no problem! You really aren't that afraid of getting into a little trouble, are you?" Alexandria didn't answer, but looked at him, still apprehensive.

"I think we should go," Cho said suddenly. "What could it hurt?"

"There's the spirit!" Lee said cheerfully. He clapped Cho on the shoulder, and wandered off to find a book on magical breeding.

"Look at it this way," George said, pulling his seat closer to Alexandria's. "It would drive your step-dad crazy to know that you were involved with anything that had to do with Harry Potter." She perked up at this, and turned to look over at him.

"Alright," She said, not taking her eyes off of his for a second. "Dani? What do you say?"

"I already said 'yes'. Weren't you listening to me?" It was apparent that she hadn't been, because Alexandria didn't even acknowledge that her friend was even in the room.

"So you'll be there?" George asked.

"Yes, we'll be there." The smile that erupted in her eyes fully mirrored the one that spread across George's face.

"Great!" Fred said, shutting the book he had been flipping through with a rather loud _thud_. They all jumped and looked over at Madam Pince, who was glaring in their direction. He got up, and gathered their things. "Lee!" he called to him, and the dread locked boy peaked his head around the corner of a shelf. "We're going back to the common room. Coming, George?"

But he wasn't listening. He and Alexandria hadn't taken their eyes off of each other, despite the fact that Cho was sobbing into her Transfiguration homework, and Dani was laughing rather loudly.

Fred and Lee looked at each other, and then tapped Dani on either shoulder. She turned to them, barely breathing from the fact that she was giggling so hard, tears streaming down her face.

"How often do they do that?" Fred asked her, leaning close to her ear. Dani shuddered at the warm feeling of his breath scraping across her neck.

"When they think people aren't looking. And then sometimes when people are, like now," She said to him, turning to look at him properly.

_You know, this whole Weasley Twin thing isn't so bad after all_ she thought, as she and Fred exchanged a small smile.

"I suppose we should pull them apart," He said, stepping back.

"Yeah, alright," Sighed the blonde. She stood up, and went around the table to stand behind her best friend. She cleared her throat, and clapped both hands onto Alexandria's shoulders. The brunette jumped, and gave a soft gasp.

"What?" Alexandria asked Dani, turning to look at her severely.

"Hate to break you guys up, but we have to get going," Lee said, laughing a little.

"Oh, yeah," George said, getting up. His cheeks had flushed pink, and he turned away from Alexandria.

"Bye, guys," Dani called to the retreating boys while handing Cho a tissue. Fred turned around and waved, but George simply turned around. When his and Alexandria's eyes met, he stopped dead, and stood there, smiling as if he had just been Confunded and told he was insanely happy. Lee had to grab him by the shoulders, turn him around, and steer him out of the room by force to get him to leave.

As soon as he had left, Dani and Alex began to giggle, and gather their books. Cho, finally roused, wiped her face on the tissue handed her by Dani, and she too readied herself to return to the common room.

"So, are we going to go then?" She asked, her voice full of hope, as soon as they had left the Library.

"I plan on it," Dani said, idly chewing the end of one of her quills.

"Me too," said Alexandria. "It really couldn't hurt. But, Cho." She turned to look at her pretty friend. "You have to promise not to tell Robin. Maybe not even Marietta. They're too..."

"What?" Cho snapped, suddenly angry. "Too what? Too snobby? Alex, I don't understand why you bother being friends with me if you don't like them. Marietta is the only one who really seems to care about how I'm feeling. You just seem to be too preoccupied with that stupid Weasley boy to care at all!"

"Hey," Alexandria protested. "I do care about you! And George isn't stupid! Cho, you need to calm down!"

"Calm down?" Cho's voice was becoming higher and more hysterical by the second. "No, I don't need to calm down! _You_ need to just... just..."She began to sob very hard, and rushed to the nearest bathroom to be alone.

"I..She...But..." stammered Alexandria.

"Let it go, Alex," Dani said, shaking her head sadly. "She's just feeling a little jealous."

The tall, brunette girl sighed, and quickened her step. "I feel really bad about Cedric, you know I do. But, all of this. It's just not healthy!"

"I know," said Dani. "She'll be okay, just give it time."

And that's what they did. She wouldn't speak to them, not even about the Defense Against the Dark Arts group. That morning when the students gathered to be checked off on the Hogsmead list, Cho wouldn't even look at Alexandria or Dani. Instead she clung to Marietta, and sent them dirty looks with her as often as they could.

Dani scoffed, and walked to Hogsmead, arm in arm with her best friend.

"You know, you'd think she would have calmed down by now!" Dani exclaimed, exasperated.

"It's no use crying over spilt pumpkin juice," Alexandria said. "Just ignore it." Dani sighed, and pulled out the sheet of her potions notes upon which Fred had scribbled; " The Hog's Head 10:30"

"I think it's this way," Dani said, pointing. On their way they spotted Fred, George and Lee Jordan heading inside Zonko's Joke Shop. The girls looked at each other, and then headed inside after them.

Zonko's was a well lit shop, filled to the brim with oddities and doodads that neither of them could identify. They found the boys speaking to the owner up at the counter, in hushed tones, as if they were up to something.

"No!" Fred said his voice rising slightly. "We paid you for 200, we will not settle for half that!" The owner murmured something that Alexandria couldn't hear, and then George leaned in very close to him. Suddenly, the owner (a pudgy man with a bald patch on top of his head) looked up, and straight at them. The three boys at the counter turned, and Alexandria and Dani quickly picked up the nearest item and began to examine it.

"You two in dire need of an Exploding Elixir?" George asked, leaning up against the shelves nearest them.

"Yes, well, my Exploding needs are entirely my own, thank you very much, Mr. Weasley," Alexandria said, putting the vile of Elixir back upon the shelf and moving deeper within the aisle.

"Mr. Weasley?" George asked her, amused. "I could get used to that."

"I'm sure you could." She smiled, and picked up a box labeled Miniature Menagerie. The red-headed boy looked at her as if he were expecting something, or that he was hiding something that he was dying to tell her and could only do so via facial communication.

"What?" asked Alexandria, her eyes wide and smiley. He continued to look at her. "What?"

"Nothing," He said finally, the odd expression fixed onto his boyish face. His brown eyes sparkled with whatever it was that he was thinking. Pushing himself off of the wall, he stepped forwards, and took the box out of the girl's hands. Setting it down, he laced her cold fingers through his own and led her toward a room at the back of the shop.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." George looked back at her, mischief burning in his eyes like fire. "There's something I think you'll like."

Intrigued, Alexandria allowed herself to be led away from Dani (who was now looking at a large barrel of Dungbombs) and farther into the joke shop. He pulled aside a curtain, and whisked them inside the small room, filled with boxes and crates of merchandise.

"George?" Asked Alexandria. He put his finger to her lips, and led her behind a wall of cardboard. "What are we doing?" she whispered.

He leaned forward. "I want to show you something," he whispered so faintly it was no more than a breath. She could feel his lips gently brush against her ear as he formed the words, and it sent a shiver up and down her spine. Stepping away, he let go of her hand, and bid her stay there.

A few seconds later, he returned. In his hands was what looked like an empty flower pot filled with earth. Setting it down onto a box in front of them, he placed something within the palm of her hand.

Small and round, it felt like a pea. She looked at him questioningly, and he took the hand holding the seed into both of his own.

"Put it in the soil," he murmured. Alexandria obliged, and dropped the tiny sphere into the dirt. George pressed her fingers to the spot so that the seed was driven down into the earth, and then laced her fingers in-between his once again. "Watch."

Seemingly before her eyes, a small green plant began to grow. Gradually getting bigger and bigger, until it finally bloomed into the most magnificent flower she had ever seen.

"It's beautiful!" she gasped. The dew drops upon the sapphire petals cast a twinkling light like stars into her eyes, and when she turned to face him, George noticed that he had gotten very close to her.

Alexandria looked form his eyes to his mouth, and then came to a conclusion. She moved her head forward a fraction of an inch, and then pulled it back. Slowly, she let go of his hand, and ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled, surprised, and that's when it happened.

It was an explosion of feelings all at once. First her fingers went up to his face, and rested on his neck, her thumbs just in front of his ears. They were like a cool midsummer's breeze in temperature, and sent an electric shiver down his spine. Next, her warm lips gently scraped across his own, not really fully connecting, but teasing him. She pulled away and smiled slightly. Then, finally, she kissed him.

George's hands found their place on the small of her back, and at the side of her face. She felt his breathing quicken as they pulled apart and started to lean in again. His lips were sweet, and Alexandria was sure that she would never feel anything so wonderful again. It almost made her sad to think that it had to end. A slight moan of longing escaped her, as she felt his body heat against hers. It was like heaven, standing there in that dingy, dusty room among boxes and crates. But she wasn't there, she was floating somewhere in the distance. Alexandria was vaguely aware that someone very far away was saying her name.

"Alex? ALEX? Where are you we're going to be late! Alex? Ale- Oh!" Dani stumbled into a pile of boxes. There in front of her stood Alexandria and George, kissing as if it were the last thing they were ever going to do in this life. At the sound of breaking Zonko's merchandise, however, they pulled apart, gasping for air.

"Sorry!" Dani cried, and rushed out of the back room, embarrassed, and laughing all at the same time.

"Erm," George looked at his toes. "We should probably get going."

"Yeah," said Alexandria. "Lead the way."

Once they got out into the well lit shop, George could see the color in her cheeks. He was sure he too looked slightly flushed.

"Where have you been?" Demanded Fred, who's head was hidden behind two bags of jokes and gags.

"Sorry, here." His twin brother took one of the bags, and glanced back at the Ravenclaw girl sheepishly.

"Ready to go?" called Lee from the door. Dani stood next to him, her face the color of an apple. They all called back that they were, and then left the joke shop for the Hog's Head. George and Alexandria more quiet than usual.

When they got to the little pub, most of the group had already gotten there. Fred strode to the front and ordered drinks, and Dani and Lee were somewhere in the middle of the throng. No one noticed that Alexandria's cool fingers rested between the Zonko's bag and George's. Nor the small smiles they sent each other during Hermione's and Harry's speeches.

After everyone had signed the paper, and the large group of students had gathered outside the Hog's Head, the twins and Lee bid Dani and Alexandria goodbye, and headed off to do something that Fred was incredibly evasive about.

The girls walked around in silence for a short while. As they passed Madam Puddifoot's Dani and Alexandria both gave an involuntary shudder, and slight gag.

"I'll never understand why people go in there," Dani said. "It's just one big, spit covered snog-fest." At this she stopped dead and looked at her best friend, eyes wide with fright.

Alexandria, who had kept walking, turned around and gazed at her. They stood there, a good ten feet apart, staring at each other for what felt like an eternity. Then finally, smiles broke out on both girl's faces, and they rushed toward each other, squealing with excitement.

They both started to talk extremely fast, and linked arms yet again.

"So, tell me everything! All the details!" demanded Dani. She listened to her friend's recount of the encounter in Zonko's twice, both times, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Wow," said the blonde girl. "So now what?"

"I'm not sure!" Alex breathed excitedly. "I mean, we really didn't have any time to discuss it."

"Well, as soon as you do, tell me." Dani squealed again, and jumped up and down. "This is so exciting!"

"I know!" Both of them hobbled around chattering at top speed. They continued this all day, and well into the night. (Gaining many a wary stare from their fellow students.)

"Hey, once you get all settled with George, do you think you could ask him about Fred?" Dani asked as they were climbing into bed. Alex laughed and promised that she would try her best, but couldn't make any definitive answers.

"We aren't settled yet," she said, pulling her bed hangings closed. That night she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**AN:: Hope you enjoyed that! Stay tuned for what happens next! Sorry for any grammatical errors. (I just realized that I had been putting the wrong Straight in my story. I was using the one as in the Bering Strait, not straight as an arrow. Ah well) Later! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N::OKAY!! I'm alive! YAY! New chapter up! Goodie! But I've got a couple of things to say. One; I hate love letters, they make me uncomfortable. And Two; I hate it when all a relationship is is kissing and such. So DON'T get the wrong idea! Alex and George are not a snog-all-the-time couple. **

**I noticed that I had begun saying Alex instead of Alexandria (PadfootStripQuidditch this is for you). In my mind's eye, she is Alex. That and it's less letters to type. I will try to catch this mistake, but I cannot promise that I will catch them all. I apologize. **

**On a slightly sadder note, I will probably not be updating until next week. I'm going to be working a lot, and it really wipes me out. Although I make no promises, I'll try to keep writing as much as I can, and maybe get a couple of chapters up. Not every day though. Okay? **

**Lastly, thank you so much for reviewing! It means an awful lot to me! I enjoy hearing from you guys, and am very thankful that it has all been good feedback! But I've got to quit or my head will get too big to go anywhere! On with it! **

**Disclaimer:: I own; Alex, Dani, Robin, Annette, Skye, Alex's parent's and a hairbrush with a squishy handle! That's it! **

The next morning, the school was buzzing with the posted signs of the "High-horsed Inquisition" (christened that by Alexandria, Dani and anyone who knew them). The girls rushed to the Great Hall, desperate for news about the meetings of the Defense group. Barely anyone had arrived, and Dani and Alexandria stayed themselves to simply sit down, and pretend they were not waiting for a scrap of news. Ginny Weasley arrived first, and gave them a small shrug and smile when she walked in.

They had never met Ginny before, and certainly never had a conversation with her. The twins spoke very highly of their little sister, however. More so than anyone else in their family anyway.

Next to walk into the Great Hall was the Longbottom boy, followed by two others of the year below them, and then, finally, Fred and George. Fearing too many suspicions, Dani grabbed Alexandria and pulled her back into her seat.

Casting a wary look up at the staff, she whispered, "Don't go over there just yet! It may look like we're up to something. That's the last thing we need! Besides," she added with a sly smile. "It's more fun if we make _them _come to _us._" Alexandria sat down, giggling in spite of her self.

The Ravenclaws ate their breakfast in silence, and slightly breathless, waiting for a whisper of what was to be done. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry, Ron and Hermione came into the Great hall. Almost immediately, a large group of Gryffindors swooped upon them, and shortly after, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws began to wander over. Dani and Alexandria watched as Ginny got up and strode over to their table to sit with her boyfriend.

"Alex!" Dani nudged her friend. George was walking briskly toward the doors, and looked pointedly at her as he passed. "Well?" Dani prompted. "Aren't you going?"

"Not yet," whispered her best friend. "Again, too obvious." She waited a few more seconds. "Okay, erm... I've got to finish my Potions homework. Look over my notes a few times. I'll talk to you later." Her voice rose at the last few sentences, and Dani rolled her yes.

"Oh, sure! That wasn't obvious at all!" She whispered harshly, her voice slathered with sarcasm. Alexandria chose to ignore her, grabbed her bag and strode out into the Entrance hall.

When she got there, it was completely empty. Her lonely footsteps echoed ominously on the marble floor, and she called George's name cautiously. No one answered her. Beginning to second guess herself, Alexandria turned and started to walk back into the Great Hall, when someone whispered at her. Looking up, there stood George, behind a painting at the top of the marble staircase. He beckoned her up, and she quickly obliged.

"Hi," she said, slightly out of breath. They had entered a sort of passageway, and Alexandria peered down it, curious to where it would lead.

"Hello," whispered George. Before she could say another word, he began to kiss her with such a fierce hunger it was obvious it had been all he was thinking about for the past day. (Truth be told, so had she).

"Wait. George. Wait!" Alexandria had to turn her head to stop him from suffocating her. Instead he attached himself to her neck. "What," It was beginning to get harder and harder for her to focus and not lose herself in the moment. "What about the group."

"Group?" He asked, barely taking his mouth from her neck.

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts group." Alexandria felt like she were drowning, and didn't care. Can someone drown in bliss? "Is it still going to happen?"

"Mmhmm," he breathed through his nose. She decided that she was through talking, and brought his lips back to hers. They stood there, hidden behind the painting until they heard the bell for morning classed to start.

Pulling away, and gasping, Alexandria whispered to him, her voice full of panic. "I'm going to be late!"

"No, you're not, come on." He took her hand and rushed her down the passageway, and out the other end. No one was out in the hallway, and she was merely a floor above where she needed to be. She began to rush in the direction of the staircase, fearing tardiness.

"Alex!" he called, and followed her. "You're bag!" Taking it from him, she wrapped her arms around him gratefully. "Meet me here tonight, okay?" he whispered.

"I'll try." And with that, she sprinted to her next class.

On his own way to class, George seemed to glide along in the corridor. Everything looked particularly wonderful today. Even when he was scolded for being twenty minutes late for Herbology, it didn't break his mood.

"George?" Fred said as he took his place next to his twin.

"Yeah?"

"Where were you? You keep disappearing on me, mate. Is there something going on that you're not telling me?"

And in that moment, something awoke inside of George that he had never thought possible of himself. He didn't want Fred to know. He didn't want _anyone_ to know. Part of him knew it was silly, but the rest of him was convinced that if people knew about them, then he and Alexandria couldn't be together. George wanted to keep his sweetest secret all to himself, no one else's.

"No," he said at length to Fred. "Nothing at all."

Alexandria was barely on time, and out of breath for the first part of class. She found Dani at the back, unpacking her things.

"Hey, the group is still on. I don't know when the first meeting is going to be, though," Whispered Alexandria while Flitwick passed out their essays from yesterday.

"So," Dani cleared her throat and lowered her voice. "You have a good talk with him then?"

"Er, yeah. Yeah, we talked," Alexandria was a little uneasy at lying to her best friend.

"Really? You, erm, didn't do anything else?" She looked at the brunette pointedly, and then pointed to her neck. Alexandria's hand shot to her throat, and she looked at Dani in shock. The short blonde handed her a mirror, and when she looked into it, she nearly fell out of her seat. There, just under her jaw line, was an unmistakable circular purple blotch on her skin.

"It's the size of a Galleon!" giggled Dani. Alexandria shushed her furiously, and tried to think of a decent Concealment spell.

"What am I going to do?" she asked, panicked.

"Put your hair down, and hope no one sees it!" Dani reached up and removed the clip from Alexandria's hair so that it cascaded down over her shoulders in brown waves. "There, now you can't see it unless you know it's there." Alexandria made a mental note to speak to George about that.

All that day, she was self-conscious about the mark on her neck, and twice she was sure someone saw it but said nothing. So when the time came for her to meet him in the corridor once again, she was less than happy with him.

"What's wrong?" Asked George, emerging from behind the painting. Alexandria stood there, her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently.

"This is what's wrong!" She said, her voice uncharacteristically agitated. Pulling back her hair, she revealed the purple spot on her neck.

"I did that?" George asked, innocently.

"Yes. What do you have to say for yourself?"demanded Alexandria. Even as the words escaped her lips she felt her anger dwindling. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer, smiling.

"How about I give you another one on the other side? Even things up a bit?" His smile widened, and he kissed her hastily.

She sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know, I'm beginning to hate you."

"If you hated me, you wouldn't be here," said George simply.

"Very true," Alexandria said. Just then they heard the distinctive sounds of someone coming up the staircase nearest them, and George pulled away from her.

"There you are!" Dani said, hurrying to them. "Erm, sorry to interrupt, but Fred's coming this way. He's pretty peeved off, too. Says that you left him to do everything by himself." She grabbed Alexandria's arm, and sped her in the opposite direction than she had come.

The two girls had climbed four sets of staircases, and still Dani wasn't stopping. She ploughed toward the common room and barely waited for the door to ask it's question before shouting out an answer. They hurtled through the throng of students and into their dormitory, which was empty.

"Dani? What's going on?" Alexandria asked, frightened at her friend's behavior.

"I almost blew your secret to Fred!" Dani panted.

"What?"

"George never told him about you two. He hasn't got a clue. Hopefully I didn't say too much. Why didn't you tell me you were keeping it a secret?" Dani demanded. Alexandria sputtered at the news, and said that she hadn't known. She looked at the blonde with an expression filled with not only confusion but hurt as well.

"Well...Maybe he just was waiting for the right time to tell him. It could mean anything," said Dani, trying to cheer her up. She was about to go on when Robin burst into the room.

"Here," she said throwing a package onto Alexandria's bed. "It's from that awful Gryffindor with the dreadlocks." The tall, bird-like girl swooped down on Alexandria, and continued to talk. "If you're buying more things from those beastly Weasley Twins I will have to put you in detention! Professor Umbridge has begun talking of preventing people from purchasing all of their merchandise. And I, for one, couldn't agree with her more."

"We all know you're all for Old Toad-Face, but I didn't buy anything. And, as far as I know, the High horsed Inquisition hasn't put a ban on receiving gifts from friends. So, if you will excuse us." Alexandria got up and began to steer Robin from the room rather forcefully. "I would like to continue my private conversation with Dani. Thank you very much for delivering the package." And with that she slammed the door in the prefect's face.

Dani and Alexandria exchanged looks and then both rushed forward to see the box sitting on the brunette's bed. A split second later, they sat on Alexandria's bed, the package between them.

"What is it?" Dani asked, looking at it.

"I dunno," Alexandria answered. She was also staring at the package. "Should we open it?"

"Well, I mean, if you want to." Dani shrugged and leaned back a little. They glanced at one another.

"Let's open it!" They dove at the package like it was the last meal they were to eat. Inside was the flower that had 'grown' in front of Alexandria's eyes. Some of the soil had come out of the flowerpot so that the roots were showing.

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Dani, while Alexandria lovingly put the soil back over the roots and set the flower next to her bed. "What is it?"

"It's the flower I told you about," Alexandria tried to explain. "Remember, the one in back of Zonko's?" Dani still looked at her blankly. "Oh, come on! You haven't forgotten!"

The blonde began to laugh. "No, I haven't. Just yanking your wand a little. It will never happen again!" she said seeing the murderous look on her best friend's face. "Hey! Look! A note!" Dani plucked a small scrap of parchment from the leaves on the flower. "OOOOOOO! A love letter!"

"Dani!" Alexandria began to struggle with her for it. "Dani! Give it! Bloody hell! Give it here!" Finally, and with a great deal of difficulty, she wrestled the note free of her best friend's grip.

"Well? Go on! Read it!" prompted Dani. Alexandria began to read, but was interrupted. "Out loud! Read it out loud!"

The brunette sighed and recited; "I'm really sorry, Alexandria."

"Ooo...that can't be good."

"'But I have to get this off of my chest. You are my sweetest secret, and only euphoria in this life. I feel like I did not know what it was to live properly without you. I care about you so much it hurts. Nothing can be beautiful or good without you. I only ask that you feel this much for me in return. I'm falling for you, Alex, and I don't want it to stop.'

"Oooooooo. Dani! It's so...it's so...it's just so.. Poetic!" Alexandria let out a small sob, and carefully set the note next to the flower.

"Let me see that," Dani said, snatching up the letter. She proceeded to read it aloud in the most obnoxious manner possible, doing a deep voice and swooning after every sentence. "'You are my sweetest secret and only euphoria, Alex! Nothing can be beautiful or good without you!" The blonde mock fainted onto Alexandria's bed, and began to make kissing noises. Alexandria hit her with her pillow.

"Oh, please! This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever read! 'Only euphoria?'" She cackled. Dani looked at Alexandria.

"I thought it was lovely," the brunette murmured to her knees.

"And it was! But I think I just got smothered by pink fluffy bunnies. It was just so... mushy! Like porridge! Porridge filled with pink bunnies! You know who this reminds me of? Cho...Cho and Cedric."

"You don't think... I mean...Oh Merlin! We sound exactly like them!" Alexandria stood up so fast she tripped inside the bedding. Her eyes were a blur as they re-read the note, only this time her expression changed to slight disgust. "Oh My! It's... it is repulsive!" She began to laugh.

"It sure as shite is! You need to have a talk with lover boy," Suggested Dani. She and Alexandria continued to talk until the other girls arrived for bed, and even then they giggled quietly into the night.

The next day was to be the first of the meetings for the group. Dani came rushing to the table to tell Alexandria that evening at dinner.

"We're supposed to go to the 'room of requirement' up on the seventh floor."

When they arrived there, a door that had not been there before. Inside sat all of the kids from the Hog's Head.

"Loony Lovegood's here," Dani said, gesturing to the dreamy-looking blonde girl.

"Oh, come on! She's not so bad, I guess," Defended Alexandria. This was an on-going debate between the two friends. Dani believed that (while Luna was certainly brilliant) she was crazy, and should have been avoided at all costs. Alexandria (while she did not deny that Luna was 'a little out there') she was a perfectly fine person to talk to...in small doses.

The group went well, and Alexandria even had a chance to speak with George about the note.

"Erm... Well, it was very lovely, but. We- Well it was a little, erm, much. I mean, so soon," Alexandria said, trying to be as gentle and as clear as she could.

"To be honest?" George said, his hand on his neck. " I didn't write it. I copied it out of a couple of muggle poetry books that I had ordered. So... So it was too much?"

"Well, I mean, I liked it, but.. 'only euphoria'? C'mon, George," She said, laughing a little to herself even as she said it.

"Yeah. You're right." George laughed a little with her. "I'm glad you told me. Because, well, I felt completely stupid writing it. Like it were complete rubbish. Not to say I don't care about you." He looked at the girl in front of him, scared of offending her. "Because, I- we-well, y'know. I do. Care about you."

Alexandria smiled. "I-"

"Hey, Alex!" Dani said, appearing next to her shoulder. "It's our turn to go." The grabbed at her friend's arm and led her away. The brunette girl turned around and looked at George over the heads of her companions. The small smile that illuminated her eyes told him all he needed to know.

A couple of weeks later, they still hadn't told anyone about them. And it had become increasingly difficult for Alexandria and George to keep meeting as October ploughed on unforgivingly. What with DA meetings, George's Quidditch practice, and Alexandria's homework, they were seeing each other less and less. That and Fred and George were constantly at work on their joke shop.

They really hadn't spoken about their relationship, preferring to spend their time talking about other things (and then not talking at all). Though, George could tell that it was bothering Alexandria that they hadn't. One day (during one of Alexandria's free periods) they were sitting in an empty classroom, when she finally brought it up.

"George?"

"Mmm?" He looked up at her from his position lying on the teacher's desk, his head in her lap.

"What are we?"

"Well, as far as I can tell, human," He sat up and grinned at her. She laughed in spite of herself.

"No! I'm being serious. Please!"

"Okay. From now on, I shall be serious!" vowed George, lacing the fingers of his left hand with those of her right, and crossing his heart with his free one.

"Promise?" asked the brunette, her eyes boring into his.

"Upon my very honor!" He grinned again and she continued.

"I mean, what is this? Us? Are we together? Are we just goofing off?" She trailed off, and gazed out the window for a moment. He could tell she had been dying to ask him, but couldn't really find the right words.

"We're together now! And I'm the one that's goofing off, not you." He reached out and cradled her chin in his hand, directing her face to him. "We're just us."

"But what is that?" asked Alexandria.

"Andrie!" George said, clearly exasperated. He sighed, "Are you happy?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Then what's the problem?" demanded the red-head.

"The problem," she began. "Is that we're sneaking around, snogging in empty classrooms! We don't hold hands unless no one can see us! Just once I'd like to eat an actual meal with you, and hold a conversation out in the open. Not simply sit facing your table, occasionally catching your eye from across a crowed room!"

George frowned. "It sounds to me like you're not happy."

"I could be happier, is all I'm saying."

"And being able to hold my hand where people could see, and 'eat an actual meal' together would make you happy?"

"I..." She sighed. "Yes."

"Well then." He jumped off of the desk, and kneeled in front of her. "Alexandria Jo Lennox! I vow that one day, we will do those things together! I hereby promise that we will not only snog in empty classrooms, but in filled ones as well! I assure you that I will hold your hand whenever it is that we are close enough to do so! I declare, here, in this empty Charms classroom, that I will not eat any meal, until you are either seated next to or across from me! In short," he paused for dramatic effect, and grinned at the laughing girl in front of him. "I will be yours!" Standing, he swept one of her hands up from her lap, and kissed the back of it.

"How does that sound to you?" he asked, kissing a little below her elbow.

"Obnoxious," she answered, as he moved to her shoulder, and over her collarbone.

"My thoughts exactly!" George cried, his voice muffled against her neck. He stopped, and looked her in the eye. "Why is that so important to you, Andrie? I think what we've got is fine."

"I just want to be able to look over, and if someone asks me if we're together, say yes, and not worry about it."

"Okay, one day, we will be an out-in-the-open couple," he promised, broadening his trail of kisses up to the corner of her mouth. "But, for right now, I'd like to keep you to myself. I'm not ready to share you with the world just yet." George paused, and waited for her to say something.

She looked at him, considered, then nodded her approval. George's mouth found it's mark.

**Ha ha! Six pages of story! YAY!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll try to update ASAP! 3**.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N::Thanks for all of the lovely reviews, especially PadfootStripQuidditch and DMG5440 who have reviewed every one of my chapters since I began to post! You two are the greatest! But I won't forget anyone else either, thank you to everyone! YAY!! **

**Disclaimer:: I own nothing but all of the original characters that have been listed in this Disclaimer for the past three chapters, and the details of the plot-line. THIS story is mine, the universe belongs to J K Rowling. **

**Sorry for any mistakes, this is fresh from the press, and not really edited. I did have my sister read it, and she's usually really good at catching things, but even she misses stuff. **

It was November 2, the day of the Quidditch Match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Alexandria was dragging Dani down to the pitch to get good seats, Dani protesting the whole way.

"You know I hate sports! I could barely stand to watch that ridiculous Tri-wizard thingy! Please! Don't make me go! Alex!"

"Quiet down! You're making a scene. Dani, just this once, come and watch with me. I promise that I'll never take you to another one of these things again!" They settled near some of the other Gryffindors, and began to watch the game.

"It's bloody freezing out here!" Dani said grumpily. "Gah! _And_ those trolls Crabbe and Goyle are on the team? Outrageous!"

Alexandria laughed at her friend, and was soon caught up on the speed of the game. Although neither of them understood a thing of what was happening, they cheered whenever there was a mention of a Gryffindor doing something good, and groaned when something happened against them. Once Dani swore that the Slytherin Beaters hit a bludger straight for her.

"I'm going to have to jinx, hex, and curse them until they resemble the apes that they are!" Dani exclaimed, and Alexandria had to hold her inside the stands. The feisty blonde sat down, defeated. "I hate them!"

"I know."

"They're foul!"

"I know."

"Gits! I hope they choke on their own vomit and DIE!"

"I agree."

"Piss ants! They make a Blast-Ended Skrewts look like cuddy bears!"

"Dani! I get it, we don't like them!" Alexandria said, trying to calm down her friend, and keep her from taking out her wand.

Twice during the match, a streak of red hair and scarlet robes flew very close to them, and Alexandria was certain that she saw the person wave. Dani, however was too busy now cheering wildly. She had taken it upon herself to scream as loud as she possibly could to drown out the Slytherin song.

"Slytherins are tiny Gits

Their heads all filled with shite!

All that house is whiny Twits

Their faces a grisly site!

HI HO Slytherins

The boys never wear pants!

HO HI Slytherins

They're all just big Piss ants!

Now Gryffindors, there's a bunch!

Ne'er a quidditch team better!

The skulls of Slytherins go Crunch

'Cause they are all bed-wetters!

HEY HEY Gryffindor!

Kick their sorry Arses!

Hurrah Hurrah for Gryffindor!

Make the Slytherins farces!"

Alexandria began to laugh at her friend's feeble attempt at a song. "Nice try, Dani, but you're going to scream yourself hoarse before they hear you!"

"I don't care!" Dani said, her voice already going. "I want to maim that whole team into a bloody pulp! And that Parkinson girl! OI!" Dani began to bellow in her direction. She even threw a Gryffindor Hat at her (which only went about three feet into the pitch and fell feebly to the ground.)

"OI! PARKINSON! Yeah! You cow! Keep your nose in the air like that and you'll drown when it rains! SNIVELING TWIT! What? You're girlfriend Malfoy can't win unless he has you to do his pathetic dirty work for him? Got to keep little Draccie happy? He's just as pathetic as his FATHER!" Although Pansy didn't hear Dani's taunting, someone had, because a bludger flew straight for Dani. Seconds before it collided with the blonde, one of the twins appeared out of thin air, and smacked it away.

"Dani!" Fred called, hastily. "Thanks, but you have to be careful! You could get kicked out!" Before she could answer, he flew off, and resumed the game. From then on Dani did not openly taunt the Slytherin's but muttered darkly under her breath.

At the end of the game, the students were about to start leaving when the fight happened. Alexandria gasped, and gripped the edge of the stands so that her knuckles were white. Dani, however, began to cheer Harry and George on, and shouted instructions at them.

"Get him in the stomach! Good one Harry! Duck! George! DUCK! What's wrong with you I told you to duck! Left-hook! Uppercut! Kill the little bastard! Pin his legs! Look out! LOOK OUT!"

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Madam Hooch bellowed, and Harry and George were flung off of the Slytherin boy. She scolded them, and then Harry and George stomped off of the Quidditch pitch.

"Should we go and talk to them?" Dani asked later on that night. "I mean..." she lowered her voice and leaned over, " I'm sure George could use a bit of your cheering up right about now." She winked and nudged Alexandria.

"No," said the brunette. "I'm going to give him time. This is a big blow, and he needs time to digest it."

Dani rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Alright. You can talk to him tomorrow I guess."

It was a snowy Sunday in November, and most of the students were outside, enjoying the weather. Alexandria and George had spoken only sparingly in the weeks since his ban from Quidditch. He and Fred had been working more and more on their Skiving Snackboxes, and that left little time for Alexandria.

Dani had noticed that her best friend had become quieter and quieter as the months wore on, but she wouldn't talk about it. They were out building snowmen when she finally asked, "Is everything okay, Alex? You're not yourself lately."

"Yeah," Said the girl, giving a great sniff, which Dani was sure was not from the cold. "I'm just a little sad lately."

Dani walked over to her, and began to help her smooth out the bottom of her snow-person. "It's not because of George is it?" she whispered. Alexandria stood back, and then nodded slowly.

"He still won't tell Fred about us. The last time I brought it up, he snapped at me. I've tried to give him space, I've tried to ignore it, but," her voice cracked slightly.

"There he is." Dani pointed. "Go and talk to him now. This is ridiculous, Alex. Go, lay down the law." She gave her a push, and then went back to smoothing the snowman.

George heard someone coming up behind him in the snow and turned around. There was Alexandria, her blue and bronze scarf wrapped around her neck, and a navy colored hat on her head.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked, smiling at Fred and Lee, who had greeted her.

He hesitated. "Erm, yeah, sure. Be right back," George said to his friends as he followed her, away from everyone.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her.

"No." Said the girl at length. "Everything is not okay. George, I want to know why." He gazed at her, confused. "Why are you...Are you ashamed of me?" she asked. Tears welled up in her brown eyes, and George could tell that she was trying hard not to cry.

"I.. No! Why would you think that?"

"Because!" Something inside the Ravenclaw burst, and her voice was shrill. The words seemed to spill out of their own accord. "We've been together for almost a month, and you still haven't told your twin brother! You haven't told anyone! So it must be that you're ashamed of me! Am I not good enough for you? I'm so embarrassing to you that you have to hide us from everyone!? Is that it?"

"Andrie! Calm down! You know that's not it!" The red-headed boy tried to comfort his girlfriend, but she was beyond comfort.

"It has to be!" Alexandria was openly weeping now. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts to know that you can't muster up the courage to tell your own brother about me? That it kills me to have to pretend that we're not together? I've waited long enough, George Weasley! I'm not waiting anymore. You have to make a choice! Tell him, or...or..." She struggled with the words. "Or we're over."

"Andrie! Please, just wait. I..I'm going to tell him! Didn't I promise I was going to tell him?" He wrapped his arms around her, as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm not waiting another second!" She wrenched herself free of him, and pushed him away as if he were something repulsive. "I'm tired of your broken promises! I'm not doing this anymore. If we're going to make this work, you have to be willing to grow up! I'm sorry!" Before he could say another word, she ran away, and into the castle.

George stood there, dazed. What had just happened?

_She dumped you, idiot! She left you because you're the world's biggest prat and you hurt her. She thinks you're ashamed of her. How could you let her think that? Why couldn't you let her know you think she's perfect? _

His eyes began to get hot and sting with tears, and his insides felt hollow. It was as if she had taken everything with her when she walked away. Everything he held dear was gone, and nothing mattered anymore. The worst kind of dementor. Sadness was the only thing he could feel, and only because of the tears freezing to his face.

"Oi! George!" His twin came galloping toward him, and rugby tackled him into the snow. George was thankful that Fred had not seen him weeping there in the snow, and took care to pretend to wipe snow from his cheeks. That didn't stop the lump in his throat from welling up whenever he looked at the castle.

"You alright mate?" Lee asked him.

"You look like you've been having a cry!" laughed Fred, he punched him in the arm. "What's that matter? Alex break up with you?"

George looked at him so suddenly his neck cracked. _How had he known? _

"Only joking, mate!" Fred said, seeing the look in his brother's face and mistaking it for something other than the heart attack he had just had. "You couldn't keep something like that a secret from me."

"Oh? And how would you know? Hmm?" George demanded. He just realized he could feel something else; anger.

"I would just know," Fred said simply. "I'm your twin, mate, you couldn't hide something like that from me."

"I could if I didn't want you to know!" George was on his feet again, and yelling. "I don't have to tell you anything! ANYTHING! Not if I don't want to! No one can make me!" He was painfully aware of how immature he sounded.

"Alright, George!" Fred stood opposite him, his arms up as if to shield himself. "I didn't mean anything by it. Besides, it's not like you've been sneaking around behind my back. I mean, you're not with her." Fred hesitated a second and asked the question he had been dying to ask for the past month. "Are you?"

George looked over at the castle. A group of third years were having a snowball fight, and some first years were sledding down a hill they had made with their wands. He knew that the Ravenclaw girls who had just been building snowmen would not be there.

"No," he said, after swallowing the lump in his throat. "We're not together."

Dani had watched as Alexandria had spoken to George. She knew from the second she had walked away it was trouble. She spent the whole of that time scolding herself.

_Okay, Dani, you big-headed, self-centered, git! Why did you tell her to do that? Oh no, she's running this way. Act supportive. _

But Alexandria didn't run over to her, she ran right into Hogwarts, and didn't look back. Following her best friend, she glanced back at the Gryffindor boy. Even from this distance, the hurt and confusion on his face was obvious.

Dani found the brunette in the common room, sobbing in one of the corners. Luna Lovegood was sitting next to her, patting her shaking shoulders dreamily. The other blonde spotted the new arrival, and drifted over.

"When I got in here she was crying. I thought it was the Chang girl, but it was her. Did she and the Weasley boy break up?"

Dani looked at her, shocked. "How did you..?"

"I heard them talking at one of the Dumbledor's Army meetings. It seemed like they were in love," Luna's dreamy eyes glazed over as she remembered it, then they snapped back to Dani. "Have you ever been in love?" The girl stammered that she hadn't and went over to her sobbing friend.

"Alex?" She asked, as soon as she was within arms reach. Slowly, she sat next to her on the floor, and pulled her hair away from her face. Her navy blue hat sat, and her scarf sat abandoned in the middle of the room, but she was hugging her cloak to her like a security blanket. She turned and looked at Dani, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I-Broke-up-with-him!" Alexandria screamed, the pain and sadness seemed to be cutting into her like a knife. As soon as the words escaped her mouth she began to cry even harder. Dani wrapped her best friend in a motherly hug, and tried to comfort her, but she was beyond all help. For a fleeting second she remembered Cho when she had found out Cedric had died, and something inside her said that this was different. Not less, or more, but different.

Half an hour later, Alexandria slept, her head on a pillow in Dani's lap. She had cried until she could barely breathe, and then finally drifted off. Dani stroked her hair, and watched the door to the common room, ready to rouse her if it were necessary. But for now, it was best to just let her sleep.

In the following couple of weeks, George only saw Alexandria during Dumbledor's Army meetings. Each time he tried to talk to her, she would walk away, or begin to talk to another one of her friends. After lunch one day he cornered Dani.

"Hey! Get off of me! Let go! Don't think I won't hurt you! Let go!" He thrust her into an empty classroom, and lit the end of this wand. She continued to protest. "What the hell are you doing? Listen, I'm not the best of hostages, one I still have my wand." Dani tried to jinx him, but George disarmed her first.

"Dani! Listen to me! I need your help," he said, hastily glancing at the door, praying that no one would interrupt them. "I need you to talk to Alexandria for me."

Dani scoffed. "Yeah, right! Why should I do anything for you after you hurt her?"

"Hey!" Protested the Gryffindor. "She broke up with me!"

"And _why_ did she do that? Hmm, let's wonder on that shall we? Could it be because you strung her along, and made her_ think_ you cared about her, yet the whole while _you_ refused to tell ANYONE! Not even your twin brother! Can you blame her? You hurt her so badly, George! She believed that she wasn't good enough for you, that there was something wrong with her! It took me a WEEK to convince her otherwise. I don't know if she could take that again," she looked him right in the eye. "And I don't know if I'm willing to let it happen again. I should have said something earlier." Dani walked over to the door and opened it. "If you really care about her, like you say, then you'll just stay away from her. You've done enough damage." With that she left George alone, stunned, and feeling more alone than he ever had in his life.

Dani found Alexandria waiting for her at the door of their next class.

"Where were you?" She asked, smiling for what seemed like the first time in days.

"I had to run to the bathroom. You know, have a pee." The blonde smiled back at her best friend, deciding it better to not tell her where she really had been. Not to cause her more anxiety and pain. "Ready?"

"Yep!" Her best friend went into the classroom, and before Dani followed, she glanced behind her, down the stairs. There at the bottom stood George, watching as Alexandria went to class, and Dani was sure he would be there, a part of the crowd, when it ended.

**A/n:: Okay, please don't hate me, but this has to be done. Not to worry, everything will pan out... with a lot of trouble in between, and a lot more crying...some of it happy tears... okay? LATER!! I've got to go to work!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N::Huzzah! New chapter UP!! YAY!! Everyone Rejoice. **

**Disclaimer::I own Alexandria, Dani, and anything else you don't recognize. **

It was the first day in December, and Alexandria was looking for Dani. She had disappeared about an hour ago, and wasn't in any of the usual places that they would spend time. Alexandria was sure that she was planning a surprise party for her seventeenth birthday on Saturday, and she wanted to know everything. The secrecy was killing her!

_If I were Dani, and I were planning a party for me, where would I go? _She asked herself. As she passed one of the classrooms, the brunette was sure that she heard voices from within. She stopped dead, and tried to listen and discern whether or not it was Dani. It did sound familiar. Alexandria was about to reach for her Extendable Ears when suddenly the door opened, and out walked the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan, all of whom were sporting suspicious looking bruises.

"I don't think that they're ready for group testing yet, they're still too powerful," George said to his brother.

"He's right, Fred. We could seriously hurt someone with that dosage," Lee said, ruefully rubbing at the bruises on his wrists and forearms.

"Yeah, alright, sure, we'll reduce the dosage."

"Good," George said.

They made to go back to the Gryffindor common room, when they passed the Ravenclaw girl. Alexandria stood rooted to the spot, praying that they wouldn't notice her in the shadows. Even as the thought went through her mind, George turned and stared right at Alexandria.

Her breath caught in her throat, and her heart skipped a beat. It wasn't until now that she noticed she had been on the verge of tears. She had tried so hard not to look for or at him in the weeks they had been separated, not even to think of him. Now, seeing him in front of her, close enough to touch, shattered whatever lies that she had told herself. She did care about him, and there he was in front of her, looking at her, silently pleading with her not to run away.

Every fiber of Alexandria's being wanted to launch herself forward into his arms. To apologize to him, and tell him what she had known all along. But she couldn't. She began to exhale again, and her breath came in bursts.

"Andrie?" George's voice was filled with concern.

"What are you doing here, Alex? I thought for sure you'd be in the library," Fred said, ignoring the thick tension between his brother and the newest arrival.

"I...er... I thought you were Dani," She said finally. "She's been sneaking around lately, and I was certain that you were her."

"Naw," Lee said. "I'm a little too tall." Alexandria smiled at his joke.

"Yes, I can see that. Well," she slowly began to walk backwards. "I should go. Er, good-bye, then." And with that she turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Hmm, odd," Fred remarked on her behavior. "You would have thought..." he stopped mid-sentence and stared at his twin. "Merlin's beard!"

George (Who had not stopped watching the Ravenclaw. Even after she had left his sight) turned to face his brother. "Whassamatter?"

"You...and She...But now...and...I am a complete _idiot_!" he exclaimed and threw his hands into the air.

"Fred, buddy, I've been trying to tell you that since first year!" Lee joked. He stopped laughing when he saw the looks on the brother's faces. "Er... I think I'm going to head back, and...er...see if I can't sell some merchandise before bed." And he too hurried away.

George said nothing, but looked at his brother, willing him to say what he knew was on both of their minds.

"George. Were... you and Alex...Were you together?"Fred asked. George nodded, but still said nothing. "And you didn't tell me?" His twin shook his head, and Fred groaned, exasperated. "And what about now?" The boy said nothing, but looked at his feet. "That day, outside. You broke up didn't you?...And just now...what was that?" George shrugged. "What happened?" Demanded Fred.

His twin sighed. "She left me." He looked Fred in the eye. "She left me because I wouldn't tell you about...about us. I don't know why I didn't, but I didn't. And now? Now she's barely speaking to me!"

"What about Dani?"

"Dani!" George scoffed. "Dani can barely resist the urge to spit on me! She says I should stay away from her! That it would be better for the both of us!"

"What do you think?" Fred asked.

"What?"

Fred repeated his question, more slowly. "What do you think?"

"What do I think? I don't know! That's what's driving me crazy! I can't think! Every time I do, it's about her! So I try not to think, to do something else. But every time I do that, she's there! Across the room, in the corridor, through the window! Always there, but she won't look at me, she won't even glance in my direction.

"I thought if I could just look into her eyes, just once, maybe this wouldn't hurt so much. If I could just talk to her maybe everything would be okay again. I would be able to tell her everything, how I really felt. But, bloody hell, was I wrong! You saw her, Fred, you saw the way she looked at me. She was terrified! She hates me!" George's voice cracked at the last sentence. He took in a staying breath and looked at his twin brother.

"What would you tell her?" Fred asked. "If you could talk to her, what would you tell her?"

"I don't know, Fred."

"No, George! I think you do." Fred looked at him. "And if I'm going to help you get her back, then I'm going to need to know why." A small, mischievous smile spread across Fred's face at George's look of amazement. He looked like he was going to hug him. "Eh? C'mon, George, you've got to tell me."

"I think I love her," George said.

"Ah." Fred began to walk after Lee, and beckoned George to follow him. "Bull."

"What?" Protested his twin, outraged.

"I'm not going to potentially set the both of you up for heartbreak just because of what you _think_. You want to know what I think? You _do_ love her, but you're afraid of it. Why? How should I know? But you do care about her, more than I think even you know." When George said nothing, Fred continued. "What do you think about when you wake up in the morning? And when you go to sleep? It's not Skiving Snackboxes! Or Exploding Pixie Dust! It's her! Don't think I haven't noticed! You've been so distracted, and, quite frankly, it's been annoying! So, I'm going to help you, on two conditions; one- you admit what you feel and two- Don't go all mushy on me, mate. No writing sonnets, or going to Madam Puddifoot's, and on Valentine's Day, I don't want Galleons spent on stupid gifts!" Fred quickened his pace, and continued to rant on the stupidest of holidays until they got back to the common room.

"I'll talk to Dani tomorrow," Fred whispered later on that evening. "Try to convince her that she should be helping." George had been thanking him for the past hour, and Fred didn't know how much more he could stand. "Don't thank me again, please. Just don't do anything stupid for the next couple of days." His twin said that he wouldn't, and resisted the urge to express his gratification.

"No! Fred, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no and NO!" Dani fumed at the red-headed boy a few days later. She continued to protest throughout his begging.

"Please, Dani, please. You haven't seen him! It's pathetic! If they could only just talk! I'm sure she would want to. Please, Dani. For me."

"FRED!" He jumped at the outburst, and stopped talking. The light-green eyes shown with anger and they bore into his brown ones. "I won't let them! I refuse to watch her go through that again. _You_ didn't see _her_! You didn't have to watch as she sat on the common room floor crying her eyes out. You didn't hear her cry herself to sleep every night for almost a month. Or obsess over that stupid flower.

"Listen." Dani's face was apologetic, but her voice was firm. "If you would have had to stand by and watch your best friend's heart break you would understand."

Fred stared at the younger girl for a moment, flabbergasted. "I did," he said simply. "Dani, that night, outside the classroom, there was something more than pain when they saw each other. You and I both know that there's something more happening between them than they want to admit." Dani began to walk away from him, so he followed her. Grabbing her arm, Fred turned her to face him. "And you can't tell me that by keeping them apart you're helping. Deep down I'm sure you know that it's killing her, just like it's killing him."

The girl sighed, and looked away from him for a moment, considering. "She's my best friend," said Dani, her voice pleading with him. She looked Fred in the eye, a small frown on her face, then her expression changed to something like defeat. "Okay. It's her seventeenth birthday on the seventh, and I'm throwing a party..."

"Won't you get caught? Umbridge disbanded all student gatherings," Fred said, a pleasantly surprised look on his face.

"I am perfectly aware that the High-horsed Inquisition has disbanded all _regular _(that is to say recurring) meetings of three or more students. This is not a regular meeting. Now, don't interrupt me." The blonde held her head a little higher and continued. "As I was saying, I am throwing a party on the seventh. It is to be from 6:00 to whenever and will be held in an empty classroom on the first floor. You should be able to find it, it will have a sign. There are no 'invitations' so if someone should _happen_ to show up, _with a gift_, I would have not objections to that person (or persons) staying and enjoying the party and or the company of the party's subject. That being said, I think I shall bid you farewell, Mr. Weasley." Dani smiled coyly, and walked briskly away from the Gryffindor boy, who watched after her, an expression of amusement and accomplishment on his face.

Fred, George, and Lee arrived at the party at half-past six. Inside the unused classroom about twenty-five students milled about, talking, laughing and enjoying themselves. Most of the attendees were from Ravenclaw, but a good mix of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor could be seen among the sea of silver and blue decorations.

Dani had really outdone herself. The entire room was decorated with large, floating snowflakes and moons in different hues of blue and metallic silver. Two long tables were set on either side of the room, one covered in an array of foods and drinks, the other piled with gifts from the party goers. Across the room, on a raised platform, was a large, throne-like chair, decked in the theme colors and streamers. In it sat Alexandria, laughing at the large crown that had been placed on her head. She seemed to find the lavish decor of the party pleasing, yet refused to sit in the chair for more than a few seconds.

The birthday girl was in conversation with two Hufflepuff girls when the Gryffindor boys arrived, and didn't see them arrive. Dani, however, did.

The short blonde drifted over, wearing an obnoxiously magenta fedora with a long yellow feather sticking out of it.

"Hello, Gents!" she said cheerfully to the newest party guests. "I shall be your hostess for this fine evening. Gifts go on your left, and refreshments are on your right." Her voice lowered, and she leaned forward. "She had no idea you're coming, so, _please,_ try to be as, er...non-destructive as you possibly can." Dani left them to mill about with the other guests and enjoy themselves.

George sent glances in Alexandria's direction as often as it was possible to do so as he went and placed her gift upon the table. The poorly wrapped brown package looked so out of place amongst the neatly wrapped, colorful boxes her friends and acquaintances had given her. He briefly considered giving it back, when he heard his name coming from behind him.

"It turns out the plant is from one of the Weasley twins," a tall, bird-like girl was saying to some Ravenclaws in his year. The girl dropped her voice and George had to move closer to hear her. "The word is that they were secretly seeing each other. Apparently they broke it off, though. It's very sad. She's been doing everything she can for that flower, but it just keeps wilting. It was once very pretty, vibrant, and it had the most amazing smell." The rest of their conversation was drown out by a particularly rowdy game of Exploding Snap started by a couple of fourth-years in the far corner of the room, and George wandered over to find his brother and friend. They were standing over a try of treats, and making notes.

"Well," Fred asked him, as soon as he spotted his brother. "Have you spoken to her yet?" George shook his head, and Fred scoffed. "She isn't a Chimera, George, she's a _girl!_"

"I know that," snapped George. "I'm just nervous is all."

"Well, don't do anything stupid," advised his brother.

As the night progressed, George was finding it more and more difficult to talk to Alexandria. Every time he worked up the courage, she would be busy or surrounded by people, and every time she was available, he seemed to lose his courage. Finally, George resolved to do what he had to do. Shaking himself slightly, he grabbed a spare chair from the corner of the room, and pulled it to the center of the party. Carefully, he stood on top of it so that he was taller than all of his companions and cleared his throat. A few people looked his way, but not nearly as many as he would have liked, so he raised his wand, and waved it through the air like a lasso. A high-pitched shriek emitted from the end, and all eyes were suddenly attached to him.

"Er." George hadn't counted on stage fright, and his eyes scanned the room for their target. He finally found her, standing next to her 'throne', a look of disbelief on her beautiful face.

"Hello, everyone. Erm...Some of you may know me, and some of you may not, and for those of you who don't, my name is George Weasley." Fred was at his side in a second trying to pull him down.

"What the hell are you doing? _This_ falls under the category of stupid!" He whispered to his twin brother's knee. George ignored him and continued.

" Er, well, I'm here before all of you tonight because, well, I'm the world's biggest prat and I let the girl of my dreams slip through my fingers. That girl is the reason we're all here." All eyes were suddenly on Alexandria(who had sank into her chair, too weak to stand). She smiled nervously, and continued to stare at her ex-boyfriend in disbelief. Many of the guests were now looking from one to the other in anticipation.

"You see," George leapt from the chair, and the crowd parted so that he had a clear view of her. "I was childish, and I wanted to keep her all to myself. Which is silly, because..." He began to move toward her, ignoring the scores of people around him. "You can't keep something that beautiful and that perfect hidden." Alexandria smiled at him, as her expression slowly changed from disbelief to something more moving. "I regret that. But even more, I regret the fact that I never told her how I _really_ felt. So, I hope none of you will mind, but I wanted to tell her tonight, on her seventeenth birthday. Andrie," He addressed her, only. "I love you. I've loved you since that day on the fourth floor landing. And I want everyone to know." George was right in front of her, and he could clearly see the familiar smile that resided in her eyes returning, and the single tear that ran down her pale cheek. "Please, please, forgive me. I was a serious git, and I didn't understand how much you meant to me. You deserved better, and I don't deserve you. But, if you'll let me, I'd like to make that up to you. What do you say?" He got on his knees, and took the position of a beggar. "Will you take me back?"

The people behind him encouraged her to do as he asked, mostly the girls. But Alexandria didn't answer, she continued to stare at him, but didn't move her head or utter a noise. More tears joined the one on her cheek, and George seemed to understand. She had finally gotten over him.

"Um," He slowly got to his feet, feeling foolish and embarrassed. "I see. Well, er, I'll just go then. I'm very sorry for interrupting your party. Enjoy your gifts, and your guests." He turned around and began to walk away from her. The people that thronged him mirrored his feelings. Some were openly weeping for him, others simply looked at the ground, and still others stared at the girl in disbelief and a couple in anger.

"Toast," A shaking voice said from behind him. George stopped and turned around.

"Excuse me?"

"Toast," Alexandria said again, the tears in her eyes made them glitter and sparkle.

"I don't follow," he said simply. He wasn't quite sure if she were trying to humiliate him or not.

The girl stood, and began to walk toward him. "It was the first official day of term, at breakfast. You and Fred came to find me at my table to sell me Extendable Ears." George's mind divulged the groggy memory of that day. "I kept putting my elbow in the food because you made me nervous, and you saved my plate from the same fate as the porridge bowl. When you walked away, you took my half-eaten toast." Alexandria stood before him now, smiling. "That's when I knew. Dani said it was crazy to believe in love at first sight, and, George Weasley, I'm crazy about you." She sobbed, still smiling, and more tears streamed down her cheeks. He reached up and wiped them away for her.

"So," she continued. "What I really want to say is; yes. I will take you back...because I love you too."

And, there, in that classroom full of people, they kissed for the first time in a little over a month. George thought it felt just like the first time, and never wanted to let her go. The party guests had formed a circle around them, and began to applaud, breaking them apart.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered. "I missed you so much."

George kissed her softly on the mouth, and kissed away all of the tears on her cheeks. "It's okay. Don't." He cut across her next apology. "I should have treated you better. I should have respected you more. None of that matters, though, because we're back together now. Now we can go back to being happy."

Alexandria couldn't remember a better birthday. Shortly after her party, Fred, George, Lee, Dani and herself were bringing her gifts back to the dormitory when George stopped her, and handed her a small package wrapped in brown paper.

"What's this?" she asked, laughing slightly.

"I wanted you to open it first," George explained. The girl looked at him coyly, and then carefully opened the package slowly. When she got to the contents she gasped.

Inside was a beautiful, sapphire pendant on a silver chain. When looking at the pendant, it was as if you could see the stars shining within the blue gem.

"George!" she gasped, gazing down at the gift. "It's beautiful! How did you...Where did you...Was it expensive?"

"Now, what's the fun in getting a gift if you know everything about it?" Asked her boyfriend. He took it from her and fastened it around her neck. "There. All you need to know is that it's yours, and that I got it for you." He laced his fingers with hers, and they continued to walk down the corridor, an array of boxes floating along with them.

Fifteen minutes later, Fred and Lee were waiting down the hallway, and Dani was waiting just inside the common room, the door wide open. George and Alexandria stood locked in a lover's embrace in the corridor, showing no sign of surfacing soon. As they finally said goodbye, Dani looked out the doorway and down the hall to Fred. The two shared a look, and then the girls disappeared into the dormitory.

"Lovely party, wasn't it?" George asked as he rejoined his friends. Fred and Lee laughed at him, and the boys returned to Gryffindor tower, one of them feeling like the happiest lad in all of England, Scotland and Ireland combined.

**AN:: Okay! The line "Happiest lad in all of England," is from the movie Rugrats gone Wild. And I have a little fun fact. Dani is closely based on my sister. (Who is also my best friend) She just so happens to LOVE fedoras, so THAT'S for you! **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I hope to update soon. In the next chapter we meet Annette...ooooo exciting. **

**I have just completed a part in the story that takes place WAAAAY in the future, and is really the central part of my story too. So now I'm really excited to get that on the way. Hopefully we can expect quite a few updates in the next couple of weeks. **

**And Lastly, I'm going to try to upload a photo of the 'sapphire pendant' that George gave Alexandria on my profile page. I'm not so sure it will work, though, so don't be too disappointed if nothing's there. **

**I CIRCLE YOU ALL!!! J **

**OOOH, and I've got an Idea for that Neville FanFic, so as soon as this one's done, you can look for that one! YAY! But I'm getting ahead of myself..so...TTFN tiggers! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:: Hello All, sorry for the wait! Okay... A few things before we begin. This chapter complies almost completely with the beginning of chapter 22. I've skipped some of the dialog, but if it's that important to you, you can go back and read pages 473-478 (of the American text) And then it picks up again on page 506 & 507 for a little bit. **

**Also, I've changed the rating of the story. Just a precaution, really, but if there's anything rated 'R' I'll give you a warning, okay!??! I just really don't want to get into any trouble! **

As the Christmas holiday approached, George and Alexandria started spending more and more time together. It was a rare sight when they weren't holding hands, and they were always seen together at mealtimes, talking and laughing. If there was a free period that they shared, it was spent together, (and some they didn't share, thanks to the Skiving Snackboxes.)

"It's good that you've got a girlfriend I can stand," Fred said one day. "Or I'd really have to murder the both of you." In fact, Alexandria proved to be an indispensable resource when it came to the research of magical effects on people.

"How do you know all of this?" demanded Lee one day after she had just explained the common reaction to consuming a Draft of Daftness. (It was a sort of anti-Veritaserium). The group was sitting in the Library three days before the end of term, the girls doing homework, the boys doing research.

"My Aunt Annette is a Healer for St. Mungo's," answered Alexandria simply. "She teaches me everything she knows. I'll be staying with her over break, so if there's anything else you need to know write it down and I can find out." Fred and George immediately began on a list, while Dani and Alexandria returned to their Potions homework. Professor Snape had assigned a mountainous essay, to be complete with diagrams and detailed explanations on the effects seen after adding each ingredient to the potion.

"What color would you say that is?" Alexandria asked, gesturing to her cauldron.

"Chartreuse," answered Dani. The blonde sighed and set down her quill. "I can't concentrate on this, I'm too worried about not being able to Transfigure humans properly. I could barely do it in class." Without looking, Alexandria flicked her wand at her bag and a battered, leather-bound book floated to her friend, and fell open in front of her. Dani glanced around her before pouncing upon it.

"What's that?" inquired George.

"This, my friend, is our secret weapon," Dani whispered, looking at him slyly over the yellowed pages. "Our success can be directly attributed to this wonderful book." She patted the cover fondly, and then disappeared behind it.

"It's a book of shadows," explained Alexandria, idly. "Sort of like a spell diary. My mother and Aunt kept it during their stay at Hogwarts. Now it belongs to me and Dani."

"Is it any good?" Asked Fred, coming around and reading over Dani's shoulder.

The girl scoffed, and turned to look at him. " 'Is it any good'. It's perfect!" She pointed to an almost indecipherable line near the bottom of the page. "See that? That is the complete instructions on how to transfigure an animal into a teapot." Dani flipped furiously, and stopped on a page with a complicated diagram of a person bursting into flames. Fred recognized the handwriting to be their's instead of that seen on previous pages. Dani's and Alexandria's eyes met, and a flicker of secrecy and excitement passed between them.

"What is that?" Fred asked, looking from girl to girl.

"That," Dani punctuated the word by snapping the book shut and standing up. "Is complicated and dangerous." Yawning and stretching, she gathered her things. "I'm getting pretty tired. See you back in the dormitories?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a while," Alexandria answered. "I'm just going to finish this. You can copy it tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, Alex!" Dani called over her shoulder. She turned a corner and was gone.

"You two keep getting more and more interesting the more I get to know you," George said as the rest of them began to pile up their things twenty minutes later. (Madam Pince was hovering frightfully close to their table)

"Yes, well, not everything is always as it seems," Alexandria replied, cryptically.

"I'm beginning to notice that," said her boyfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"So, what are your plans for the Christmas holiday?" she asked the boys as they made their way upward.

"I'm going home," Lee said, unexcited.

"Same with us," said Fred. "I suppose mum will feed us too much food and give us sweaters as usual."

"At least you have something to count on," said the Ravenclaw. "I'm never quite sure what is going to happen. When it's mum's year I usually spend two excruciating weeks listening to old Rufus lecture me on the importance of my becoming an Auror and doing well in school. Prat," she hissed, as was her custom after speaking about her stepfather. "Or dad will take me on some sort of pity vacation. His heart's in the right place, but...he tries too hard.

"OH! I didn't tell you, he and that tramp, Rachel, have been getting more and more serious. He told me so in his monthly letter."

"How did he get it here?" George asked, confused. "Isn't he a Muggle?"

"Yes, but I send him an owl, and then he sends a reply." Alexandria laughed. "I remember when I first got Gwen, he was terrified of her. Now their good friends. She knows when he needs to send me gifts and such for my birthday or Christmas, and she'll fly off. She's very smart."

"No need to brag, Alex," Lee said, jokingly. She shoved at him, but he side-stepped it.

"Anyways, I'm really going to miss you. All of you," she added, looking at Lee and Fred as well as George.

"Aw, we'll miss you too," Fred cooed, wrapping her in an awkward one-armed hug.

"Don't go getting all sentimental, Fred," George laughed at his twin. "People will start to think you're going soft." Fred made a rude hand gesture, and George kicked at him.

"Well, this is where we part," Alexandria said, stopping. Kissing her boyfriend hastily, she bid them goodnight and went her own way.

As the boys began their journey back to Gryffindor Tower, Fred lowered his voice.

"I think they're inventing spells," he said, his hushed tones almost frightful.

"What?"

"In that book of theirs, towards the back, they've been writing and re-writing instructions on spells. I think they're inventing them."

"What kind of spell?" Lee asked, intrigued.

"I'm not sure, but the picture was like someone had set themself on fire from the inside out." Fred looked a little panicked, as he continued. "I dunno, but whatever it was made me nervous. It was a really complicated spell, dangerous even."

Lee looked at his friend, surprised. "What do you care if they're inventing spells? If I recall correctly, you and George have invented spells too."

"Hey! George and I don't mess with magic like that! We always knew where to draw the line." snapped Fred. "I just don't feel comfortable with them toying with that kind of magic. They could really get hurt."

"They're smart girls," Lee said. "They can take care of themselves."

"I hope so," George said. He shared his brother's feelings, it made him extremely uneasy to learn that his girlfriend was experimenting with magic. As he climbed through the portrait hole he was certain that he wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

Late the next night George was roused out of a deep sleep by a bony hand shaking him forcefully.

"What?" he snapped, not opening his eyes.

"Up, Weasley!" Barked Professor McGonagall. He heard her rouse his brother in the same manner in the bed next to his, and then walk to the door. "Both of you, in the common room, now." George's mind raced, trying to remember recent works of mayhem that Fred and he had committed as of late, but none came to him. As they reached the bottom of the staircase, McGonagall had just disappeared up into the girl's dormitories.

"What d'you reckon?" Fred asked, but George shrugged before he could finish. Seconds later, Ginny and the professor emerged from the doorway, and the Weasley children hurried to follow their head of house out of the common room and into the corridor.

"Professor?" Fred called, walking briskly beside the older witch. "What's this all about?"

"You're father's been injured," McGonagall said quickly, rounding a corner.

"What? How?" Ginny's voice came from his right.

"Harry Potter saw it happen. I cannot explain it now," the professor said, quickening her pace. "Please, hurry." They hurtled down another corridor, and then they were face to face with a stone gargoyle. "Fizzing Whizbee," Professor McGonagall said hastily, not slowing down. The statue jumped out of the way and the three Weasleys climbed onto the revolving staircase which lead them to the door to the headmaster's office.

"Harry---- What's going on?" Ginny asked, spotting the boy. "Professor McGonagall says you saw Dad hurt..." Dumbledor cut off any reply from Harry.

"Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix. He has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you back to Sirius' house, which is more convenient for the hospital than the Burrow. You will meet your mother there."

"How are we going?" Fred asked. George recognized the panic in his voice. "Floo powder?"

"No," Dumbledor answered him. "Floo powder is not safe at the moment, the Network is being watched. You will be taking a Portkey." The Headmaster gestured to a small, blackened kettle sitting on his desk. "We are just waiting for Phineas Negellus to report back," He continued. "I wish to be sure that the coast is clear before sending you..." A flash of fire from the middle of the room interrupted him, and a single golden feather floated to the floor.

"It is Fawkes' warning," Dumbledor said, catching the feather in a long fingered hand. "She must know you're out of your beds...Minerva, go and head her off—Tell her any story—."

"He says he'll be delighted," said a clever-looking wizard, as he re-appeared in his portrait. "My great-great-grandson has always had odd taste in house guests..."

"Come here, then," Dumbledor said beckoning them forward. "And quickly before anyone else joins us..." They all gathered around him, and were about to depart then a voice came from under Dumbledor's desk.

"Professor?"

"Just a moment, Annette, I have something to attend to," Dumbledor answered.

"I'm just letting you know that Arthur arrived, and I will be personally seeing to him for now," Said the voice.

"Very well, thank you."

"Er...Is George Weasley leaving the school, then?" Asked the voice. George was shocked to hear a desk say his name and inquire about him specifically. Dumbledor looked equally surprised.

"Yes," he answered, bewilderment in his voice. His twinkling blue eyes flickered over the young man before him, as if surveying him for some sort of hidden secret.

"Okay. Tell the kids to let Molly know that I'll be at the Burrow in two minutes..."

"They will be going to headquarters, Annette, not the Burrow."

"Very well, I'll be there as soon as I can to give them news." And with that the desk fell silent again. Shaking himself slightly, Dumbledor addressed the Weasleys and Harry once more.

"You have used a Portkey before?" inquired the Headmaster. They nodded, all of them reaching out to touch the little black pot. "Good. On the count of three then. One...two...three."

Moments later, they all slammed into the floor of the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place. The dimly lit room was familiar to them, but not a comfort. Sirius appeared, and quickly began to ask questions as he helped them settle at the table.

"Ask Harry," Suggested Fred, in answer to the man's inquiries.

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself." Fred, George, and Ginny were staring at him and it was supremely obvious that Harry was uncomfortable. As he told his story, everyone in the room listened intently, and even after he finished George couldn't tear his gaze away from him.

"Is mum here?" Fred asked Sirius. He said that she would know shortly, but Dumbledor had to get them outside of Hogwarts before Umbridge knew anything.

"We've got to go to St. Mungo's," Ginny said, an urgency in her voice. "Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or anything—?"

"Hang on," protested the unshaven man before them. "You can't go tearing off to St. Mungo's." George felt his anger rise so suddenly, he was surprised he didn't explode.

" 'Course we can go to St. Mungo's if we want!" burst his twin, mirroring his own thoughts. "He's our dad!"

"And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let his wife know?" demanded Sirius.

"What does that matter?" George shouted, his fear and anger clouding his judgement. They continued to argue, Sirius defending that they would draw too much attention to the Order and thus jeopardize the operation, Fred and George not giving a flying Flobberworm about any of it.

When it seemed that they would be getting no where, they all sat down, and Sirius got them drinks. What seemed like an eternity later, a sudden burst of flame and a single golden feather arrived out of thin air before them.

"That's not Dumbledor's writing— It must be a message from your mother — here —" Sirius gave the parchment to George, who read it aloud.

"_Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum_." He looked up and into the faces of his siblings. "Still alive... But that makes it sound..." He returned his gaze to the parchment, not being able to bring himself to say what he knew everyone else was thinking. Something else was written at the bottom of the parchment.

"Hang on," he said. "_P.S. Tell Sirius that Annette will be coming within the hour._" Fred tore the letter out of his hands, as George looked up into the face of the man sitting opposite him.

"Who's Annette?" Ginny asked, her voice strained.

"She's a member of the Order," Sirius said, hastily clearing away the scattered remains of his dinner. "She's also a Healer at St. Mungo's, and a very good one at that. If she's coming here that means she'll be looking after your father." George's mind went back to Dumbledor's office, and the desk that seemed to speak. Something told him he knew this woman from before that, but where he couldn't place. All he could think about was the panic he felt for his father's health.

For the longest time they all sat in silence, tense and anxious. Then a soft knock came from the door, and, surprisingly, Mrs. Black wasn't roused. Sirius jumped up, looking thankful for a reason to leave the room, and disappeared down the hallway. Moments later he reappeared, a short, cloaked person behind him.

"Everyone," Sirius said, making them jump. "This is Annette Strean."

The short woman before them looked almost familiar. She wore dark-rimmed glasses, and the blue eyes behind them were strangely intense. Her brown hair was cut very short, and she had high cheekbones. She had a warm smile that lit up her eyes before her mouth, and she came into the room like a comforting hug. George thought that she smelled vaguely familiar, and felt a rush of affection wash over him that he could not explain.

"Hello," said the woman. Her voice was low and smooth, and had a musical quality about it.

"How is he?" Asked Fred before anyone else could say a word. "You've been looking after him, haven't you? Is he alright?"

Annette sighed. "He's still in critical condition. Your father sustained intense bite marks to his torso, and arms. If it had been a regular snake, they would have been healed in no time, but I'm afraid that it wasn't. Luckily, we got him when we did, or he would have been dead within the hour." All of the Weasley's and Harry jumped at the bluntness of her statement. "I'm having him transferred to the care of the Head Healer as we speak. He should be able to do more for him than even I can."

"Will he be alright?" croaked George. He seemed to have lost and regained the ability to speak.

"We're optimistic for his recovery," Annette said. "We expect to know for certain by morning." She re-fastened her cloak, and readied herself to leave. "I have to return to the hospital. You should be thanking your lucky stars for that boy," she gestured to Harry. "Without him, you would probably be fatherless right now. If anything major develops I shall return and inform you." She turned around and marched of the kitchen, bidding them all farewell.

While listening to her retreating footsteps, something struck a chord in George's mind, and he hurried after her.

"Wait," he called to her, without thinking. In an instant, the portrait of Mrs. Black began to wail and screech. Sirius came hurrying forward and seized the curtains, trying furiously to close them. The short witch whipped out her wand, and shoved the man away from the screaming painting.

"_Morendum!_" cried Annette, and the curtains threw themselves together, silencing the portrait, and all of those awoken by it's maddening shrieks. Finally, Annette turned to George. "Yes?"

"Er...Sorry," he muttered, embarrassed.

"Think nothing of it. You called?" The eyes behind the spectacles surveyed him with mild amusement.

"You're Alexandria's aunt, aren't you?" George couldn't believe he hadn't picked up on it sooner. The soft, warm smile behind her eyes was identical to her niece's. And he recognized the scent of Alexandria's perfume on the older witch.

Annette's face broke into a toothy grin. "Ah, and you must be George. Yes, Alex told me about you." The woman's face darkened, and her tone became menacing. "You best treat her well, or you'll have me to answer to."

"I will," said George quickly, taken aback. "Could you tell her where I am? Or at least let her know what happened?"

Once again, the witch before him smiled. "As you know, only Professor Dumbledor can reveal the whereabouts of Headquarters, so no, I cannot tell her where you are. And she already knows what happened." George looked at her questioningly. "There are other ways of communicating than Owls, as I'm sure you are well aware. Alex knew you were leaving Hogwarts shortly after I was through speaking with Dumbledor." Then it dawned on him, it was Annette's voice that came from Dumbledor's desk. "Actually, I'm supposed to give you this." The Healer reached into her robes and extracted a folded piece of parchment. "Have a nice day, George. I have to get back to your father." And with that, Annette turned on the spot and left the house, leaving Sirius and George standing there, speechless.

"Shall we go back to the kitchen then?" Sirius asked, once he had regained his senses. Still numb with confusion, the boy nodded and followed him back to where his siblings and Harry were waiting.

"What's that?" demanded Fred, seeing the parchment in his twin's hand.

"It's from Andrie," George explained, looking down at it. It was almost as if he could still feel her cold fingers on the paper instead of his own.

"Now is _not_ the time for love letters!" cried Ginny, exasperated. Frowning, George sat down and opened the note. It was torn at one end, and altogether shabby-looking. He was fleetingly reminded of the Marauder's Map, but pushed the thought aside. Was Annette playing some sort of trick? After turning it over several times, he handed it to Fred, who also examined it.

"She wanted you to have a blank bit of parchment?"

"How should I know?" burst George, his anger rising again. He tore the paper from his brother's hand. "For all I know she went crazy and transfigured herself!"

"Now, is that any way to talk about your girlfriend?"demanded a voice. This caused most of them to jump and look around for the source of the noise. George looked at the parchment, and nearly dropped it in surprise. There, as if someone had just sketched it, was Alexandria's face, beaming up at him.

"Alex?!"

"Yes, it's me. How are you doing?" asked the parchment.

"Er, I've been better. What..."

"It's a Communicator," explained the drawing of his girlfriend. "This is how my Aunt and I keep in touch. Parchment was the most inconspicuous thing we could think of at the time, but not the most indestructible." Alexandria's face frowned, then looked up at him again. "Listen, I can't talk much now, but I'll contact you as soon as I can. And George?" The familiar eyes looked straight into his. "Everything will be fine, you'll see. He's in the best of hands if Annette's taking care of him."

"She's transferred him to the Head Healer," Ginny said from his elbow.

"Really?" Again, the drawing frowned. "Then it must be for the best. Anyways I have to go. Umbridge is in a fury because you all left right under her nose. Take care, and I'll see you soon." And with that the lines making her face faded and disappeared.

Even the appearance of Alexandria (in drawing form) hadn't lightened George's mood. He sat up that night with his siblings in the dingy and dark kitchen, anxious and tense. No one spoke accept to inquire about the time or wonder out loud if anything was happening. At ten after five, a pale and tired looking Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen. Everyone held their breath for a split second before she gave a small, uneasy smile.

"He's going to be alright. He's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him now, he's going to take the morning off of work."

Relief flooded throughout the room like a tidal wave. George and Ginny both went and hugged the plump woman, while Fred sank into his chair, hands over his face and Ron downed the rest of his butterbeer in a gulp. Sirius immediately began to busy himself with breakfast.

The rest of the day was a happy one. They all ate a hearty breakfast, and it was decided that they would be staying there at Grimmauld Place for Christmas to be closer to the hospital. Then they napped, and after lunch, they went into London.

George didn't give a thought to his girlfriend until later that evening, after everyone had gone to bed. It was odd, and certainly unexplainable, but, he needed to talk to her then. After that day he was emotionally exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to just listen to her speaking to him. Carefully, he extracted the grubby bit of parchment from the pocket of his discarded jeans, and sat down on his bed.

Fred's breathing was even and deep in the bed next to him, and George was certain that he was asleep. It was safe for him to contact her.

He looked down at the piece of paper in his lap, racking his brains on how to activate the Communicator. It had just occurred to him that he had never used one before.

George had spent a half an hour tapping the paper with his wand, and had come up with nothing.

"Andrie!" he whispered, exasperated. Suddenly, something happened. He felt a strange foggy sensation, and his vision clouded. Shutting his eyes tightly, a strong smell of parchment and ink surrounded him, and when he opened his eyes again, he wasn't at twelve Grimmauld place. It was a most curious sensation, he was fully aware that he was sitting on his bed, but he didn't see his bedroom there. In fact, George didn't recognize the room that he saw before him at all.

He was gazing up at the ceiling of an airy room, the light of a single candle flickering on the walls draped with blue hangings. Far to his left, he heard the soft, even breathing of many people sleeping, not just Fred.

"Er...Hello?" he whispered. "Andrie?"

"George?" Asked a groggy voice. His line of vision changed as the parchment at the other end of the Communicator was lifted and the familiar face of Alexandria came into view. Her long hair was swept over her bare shoulders, and her eyes were half-closed. She rubbed at her face gently, and then looked at him, blinking furiously.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," George said, quickly. "I just wanted to talk to you." Alexandria smiled, and then looked at something on her bedside table.

"It's very late, George, and we're leaving tomorrow evening. Besides, you should be asleep. You've had a long day."

"I'm sorry. I'll be quick." He suddenly felt a terrible jolt in his stomach as he realized that he was 'in' the girl's dormitory in Ravenclaw tower.

"That's alright. I understand. How is your father?"

"Didn't your aunt tell you?"

"No," Giggled Alexandria, lying back down on her pillow, and propping the parchment up next to her. "Seeing as you've got her communicator, she really can't tell me anything. So," she asked sleepily, "Will he be alright?"

"Yes. He'll make a full recovery. It's just that the poison in the snake won't allow the wounds to close properly."

"Ah, I see. You saw him, then?"

"Yes. He's as chipper as ever. Can't wait to get home." George smiled in spite of himself. He may have said many things about his father being a bit of a nutter, but he was still his father.

"Good. Dani and I were worried all day!" The brunette girl yawned. "Umbridge had us in for questioning, you know. Dumbledor told her everything, but she asked us about it anyway."

"What did you say?' He asked.

"That we didn't know anything. I even managed to cry a little bit when she told me your father was in the hospital," Alexandria said, smiling at him sleepily. "It was very convincing."

"I'll bet. Why are you so tired?"

"Dani and I had some extra work to do, and stayed up all night last night working on it. It's no big deal, really." Even as she said it, the Ravenclaw girl's eyes closed.

"Would you like me to go? We could both use the sleep." George went to tap the parchment with his wand.

"No," whispered Alexandria. "Stay." She turned her face 'toward' him, eyes still closed, as her fingers wound idly through her hair. She said nothing for a time.

"Andrie?" George asked softly, assuming she was asleep.

"Hmm?"

"Are you asleep?"

"No," she said, her voice barely above a breath. "Are you?"

George chuckled. "No. But you're falling asleep."

"I'm falling? Fallen is more like it. Don't go."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to listen to you breathe." He wasn't sure how long he sat there watching her sleep, it really didn't matter. He was happy.

Christmas day came, and brought the customary mountain of presents for the twins at the foot of their beds. After spending most of their morning opening gifts (and then hiding from the severly distraught Mrs. Weasley), the large group finally departed for St. Mungo's after lunch.

Mr. Weasley was as cheery as ever, yet he seemed a bit keen to not discuss his new dressings for his arm with his wife.

"Arthur, you've had your bandages changed. Why have you had your bandages changed a day early, Arthur? They told me they wouldn't need doing until tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley looked particularly sever, and gaining in anger every second that passed.

Finally, Arthur Weasley caved and told his wife the truth. "Well— now don't get upset, Molly, but Augustus Pye had an idea...He's the Trainee Healer, you know, lovely young chap and very interested in um...complementary medicine...I mean, some of these old Muggle remedies...well, they're called _stitches_, Molly, and they work very well on— on Muggle wounds—"

Shortly after that, Bill, Fred and George, sensing the danger of their father's blunder, left to 'get a cup of tea'. It just so happed, that as they were on their way to find the tea room, George heard a very familiar laugh from behind him. He turned, but the owner of the laugh was no where to be found.

George decided not to think too hard on it, and settled himself next to his brothers and tucked into a cup of tea and some biscuits.

"So, George," Bill said at length. "What's this I hear from Annette about you and her niece?"

"Oh, er, you mean Andrie?" George felt oddly embarrassed. It was not longer that he wanted to hide his relationship with Alexandria, but that he didn't know how to tell everyone.

"Alexandria, yeah."

"Er. Well, she's my, er, my girlfriend." Bill's eyebrows raised, and he looked to Fred, who seemed to have more of an authority on the subject than George himself.

"They've been together for a couple of months. Well, they broke up, on a count of George was being a prat." Fred shoved at his twin and continued, "But now they're together again and sickeningly happy."

"Well, well, well," Bill said, smiling to himself. "What's she like?"

"She's taller, brown hair and eyes, very pretty. Smart, funny too, that's not a common combination in girls we know," said Fred, thoughtfully.

"She's perfect." George had found his voice again.

"How do you figure?" Bill asked, his eyebrows raising higher toward his hairline.

"When she smiles, her eyes light up before anything else. She smells amazing. Her fingers are always cold, like the snow. Andrie loves the snow, too. Her laugh is the most incredible thing I've ever heard. And I could spend the rest of my life listening to her breathe and be happy." Fred was staring at his twin as if he needed immediate medical attention, and Bill was laughing softly.

"What?" Demanded (a very red) George.

"You've got it bad, little bro," Bill said, ruffling his hair. "Sounds to me like you're in love with this girl."

"I am," George said simply.

"Blimey, George!" Fred said, still staring at him. "I didn't know all that!"

"Didn't know what? You know how I feel about Andrie!"

"No!" Fred rubbed at his mouth. "All of those other things! You sounded mushy, and the worst part...I completely fell for it!" His brother's began to laugh at him, and Fred fell silent for a time.

Then, George heard the sound again, Alexandria's soft, familiar giggle. He stood up, and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" demanded his twin. Fred didn't see what he saw. There, at the other end of the corridor, was Alexandria. She stood, facing him, a mischievous look in her eyes, and then pressed her finger to her lips. With a flash, she turned the corner and was gone.

"I need to find a toilet," George called back into the tea room. "Be back later." The brunette had just peeked around the corner, and beckoned him to follow her. George quickened his pace, and by the time he reached the spot where his girlfriend had vanished, he was sprinting. Rounding the corner, he nearly bowled Alexandria over.

"Andrie! What are you doing here, I thought you were with Annette?"

"Shh." She pressed one of her cool fingers to his lips, and peeked around into the adjoining corridor again. "I am with Annette," whispered Alexandria. "She works here, you know that. I'm visiting." Taking his hand, she lead him away. "Follow me."

Together, they hurtled down five corridors and up one flight of stairs.

"Where are we going?" George asked her once.

"Someplace where we can be alone," She answered. "You'll see."

Finally, after what seemed like miles of running, Alexandria threw open a door on their right, and rushed inside. It was a small sitting room, with a fireplace at one end of the room, and a sofa at the other.

"What is this place?" He asked.

"A private waiting room. Families can wait here instead of in the main office," Explained Alexandria. "It's easier on them that way." No sooner had she finished her sentence, had she pulled him into a kiss.

"What was that?" Asked George, shocked and pleased.

"I missed you." She lead him to the sofa, and they sat together for a time, Alexandria's head resting on his chest in the small crook between his shoulder and collar bone. She fit there like a piece of a puzzle. George's arm was around her waist, resting on her hip, while his other hand held hers at his side.

"I missed you, too," He said softly, running his hand from her shoulder to her hip and back.

"How is everyone?"

"Good. Mum's furious at Dad for getting stitchers—"

"You mean stitches?"

"Yeah, those. And Percy's a prat, as usual. Charlie's in Romania, Bill's here, but he works a lot. Ron and Ginny spend most of their time with Harry and Hermione, the usual, really." He turned to get a better look at her. "What about you?"

"About the same as you. Nothing worth talking about anyway." She yawned heartily, and clung to him a little tighter. "I'm glad I got to see you."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Alexandria said through another yawn.

"You seem tired. You were fine just a minute ago."

"Hmm?" Her voice was getting sleepier by the second. "Oh. It's nothing really, I just haven't been sleeping too well lately. I'll get over it."

"What do you mean, 'haven't been sleeping?' Do I need to have your aunt check you over?" Something dawned on him, then. "It doesn't have anything to do with that book does it?"

"No!" She said, too quickly. Alexandria sighed. "Okay, yes. But I promise, you don't need to worry. I can handle everything. This just comes and goes." George looked at her sternly. "I'll get a full night's rest today, promise." This was good enough for him.

"Good." He lifted her chin so that he could see her face properly. "Now, then." He kissed her gently. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

**AN:: If you are not of 'mature audience' DO NOT READ THE NEXT PART OF THIS STORY! I MEAN IT! This portion of the chapter is rated R for mature content! Skip over it if you are under seventeen, please. If you don't, and you read something that you don't like, You read it at your own risk. That being said...**

_But there was something different in the way she looked at him now. It wasn't how she normally looked at him, her gaze was usually sweet, and tame. This was hungry and more intense. _

_Alexandria's breathing quickened, and her heart began to hammer in her chest. A strange sensation spread behind her rib-cage, like pain, only sweeter. She craved him, it was as if she needed to feel every inch of his warmth. She wanted to be close to him. Hell, she wanted to crawl inside him so she could feel him wherever he went. _

_Their lips connected with such a force, George was surprised he hadn't started to bleed. The taste of her was amplified somehow, and all he could feel was how warm she had become. The only sound was the noise of their breathing, and the only smell was her sweet perfume. Suddenly, she lie beneath him on the sofa, and her cool hands were on his bare back as she removed his sweater. The tips of her fingers were like cold drops of water over his warm skin, and it was as if she had many more than ten. _

_Her head swam in a pleasant fog. The feeling behind her ribs flowed over her, to wherever the warmth of his body was on hers. Alexandria was vaguely aware that she was shaking with the frenzy of that moment. It was bittersweet, and terrifying, and beautiful. Right, wrong, good, bad, all were lost in the taste of his kiss and the movement of his muscles. His hand connected with the skin of her stomach, and slowly slid it's way up and around to her back. Seconds later, her Muggle blouse and under-shirt lie on the floor next to his discarded sweater. His hands were so warm, and so gentle, as they caressed her bare skin. _

_Finally, his fingers found their mark. Cupping her breast in his hand, his thumb began to explore the new territory of the flesh at her chest. Alexandria moaned deeply, and arched her back. His own breathing quickened, as her hands slid down his back and around to the front of his navel. For a moment, the cool sensation of her touch left him, then reappeared as he heard his belt thud to the floor, and the unmistakable sound of a zipper. It was his own. _

_A sudden thought entered his mind while they lie there, so close together, mouths and hands moving over one another as if they had many. They could be closer. He could feel the warmth emanating from her, and the blood rush through his veins so quickly to accommodate her. They could. Right there. His eyes looked into hers and he knew that she was sharing his thoughts. They could make love for the first time. _

"_Are you sure?" he asked, his voice deeper and more gravely than usual. She nodded, and that was all that they needed. Her skirt was bunched up, and the essence of her flesh was damp. He could think of nothing else but her. Nothing else in the world mattered. Cold fingers fumbled at the waistline of his jeans, sliding them downward. The pressure of him on her inner thigh. Anticipation causing her to shake. _

"_Please," she whispered to him. _

_Then, as he was about to enter her, George heard his name. But it wasn't Alexandria who called him. _

"George! Mum's furious! We're leaving soon!" Fred opened a door on his right, and nearly choked on the air in his lungs. "George— MERLIN'S PANTS!" It was as if an invisible force knocked him from the room. There, almost completely naked and in the most compromising position possible, lie Alexandria and George. Fred heard her shriek, and hurry to cover her exposed chest, as his brother rolled off of her and thudded on the floor. Shocked and embarrassed, Fred slammed the door shut, and took a large gulp of air, trying to shake the image from his mind.

Knocking this time, he opened the door again.

"Mum'sdownstairsandwe'reallwaitingforyousohurryupsowecanleaveplease!" he said to the tile on the floor two feet in front of him.

"Er, yeah, give me a minute," George said, hastily putting on his belt and sweater. Seconds later, the duo emerged. Although they were clothed, they rather looked like they had been attacked by a pack of rabid wolves.

"Right, yeah, so, er...I'll show you where they're all waiting." Fred didn't look at his brother or his friend the whole way back to the main lobby.

George's day seemed to get worse as he saw the group waiting for them. Along with his mother, siblings, Harry and Hermione, was Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye, and (George's heart plummeted) Annette.

"Ah, good, you're here!" Annette said, spotting her niece. Striding over, she went to strap an arm around her shoulders when she got a good look at two of the three newest arrivals. Alexandria wouldn't meet her aunt's eyes. She only looked up when Annette cleared her throat. The older, bespeckled witch cocked a thin eyebrow, and then winked.

"Everyone, this is my niece Alexandria, who has recently been caught in a hurricane by the looks of her."

Despite her aunt's comment, the girl greeted everyone politely, and managed to make a good impression.

"Is this her?" Bill asked George as Alexandria shook his hand. He nodded quickly. "Where were you two anyway—"

"Okay!" Annette cut off any speculation with a cheerful farewell. "Well, Merry Christmas, everyone! Have a great break, and we'll see you soon!" She grabbed George's arm as everyone was leaving, and whispered into his ear. "You missed a belt loop." The boy's eyes got to be the size of saucers, and he hurried away with the rest of his family. Both Alexandria and George were interrogated, humiliated, poked, prodded, laughed at, and hugged over the course of that day, but otherwise, the same.

**AN:: FIRST!! Sorry for the false advertizing at the beginning of the chapter. I didn't want to give anything away. **

**More (Less important, Drabble-filled) NOTES!! Annette Strean is actually the singer for the band Venus Hum, and the character in this story is dedicated to her. Also, they are pretty much identical in looks, so if you should want a clearer visual of the character, look the person up. Her personality and her voice are not the same ,though, so don't go getting any Ideas. (Well, if you've heard her talk it's different... Fanfic Annette's speaking voice is actually based on **_**real**_** Annette's singing voice...yeah and her personality is loosely based on Lorelai Gilmore..confusion..) **

**Question of the day; Would Madam Pince really allow people to brew things in the library? Probably not...Shame on you Alexandria!! **

**And, If Severus Snape can make up spells, so can Dani and Alex...(As Annette and Marilyn, Alex's mom, did before them) As a note..Annette is only a couple of years younger than the Marauders, and she had a bit of a crush on Sirius then...hmm...do I smell a fan-fic? **

**Rachel was mentioned in the first chapter as the 'new girlfriend' that the girls compared to the infamous secretary. Just to clear that up... (And for the record, any man who dates her father is a tramp in Alexandria's eyes...)**

**And lastly! I apologize for forcing you to wait so long for an update. I got lazy and stuff just kind of happens. Yeah. Okay, off you go! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Okay... I've got some bad news.. A while ago my computer crashed... Not the normal freeze-and-then-leave-it-alone-and-everything's-fine Crash, but the kind of Crash when you have to spend an hour and 10 minutes speaking to Jason from Dell (Who, I will add, deemed it necessary to flirt with me over the phone!! Shudder) on how to re-install Windows programs onto my computer. **

**You may be asking yourself, why do I care about a crashed computer and a semi-stalker Dell Support employee? I will tell you why, because I had my Fanfiction on my computer, and now, anything that was on my computer, has been erased. Done, gone, finito!! Oh yeah. This means that anything I may have written but not posted.. Is No More!! So.. I've spent the past few days trying to remember everything I have written and not posted...Thank God I have most of it in notebooks or we'd all be screwed. And I mean Mega Screwed!! Like backwards on a bed of nails with a sumo wrestler, (OOO DIRTY!) Screwed!! So, I may be slow on the updating for awhile, that and I start school soon too, and that will take up most of my time.. **

**AND THEN!!! My internet got shut off... OF COURSE!!!!! Just when I was about to post! GAHHHH**

**AND **_**THEN!!**_**! I came down with a cold and was holed up in my room for days. (Yes.. That's right a cold in late August.) **

**The Good news?? After book 5, the story goes a lot quicker, and It's all planned after that. It's just getting through OOTP that's kicking my butt.. So... Here's my measly update... for now.. And then hopefully, I'll get another one up soon.. Okay?? LUVS!! **

**Disclaimer:: I own Alex, Dani, and Annette (the character) nothing else... well the plot.. I own that too.. But I'm not gettin' paid.. **

January arrived quickly, and the students found themselves thrown back into the swing of school before they knew it. The first full day of term, Alexandria and George hardly spoke. They cast nervous glances at one another, and seemingly refused to be alone. Fred, too, was acting strange, and was even more anxious than both Alexandria and George put together. He scarcely looked up from his feet whenever it was he was with them, and turned red whenever the winter break was mentioned.

Lee and Dani could hardly help but notice something was up, and were confused at being so out of the loop. Finally, later that evening, they cornered Alexandria while she was headed to the loo.

"Okay," Dani said, shoving her into a chair she had conjured. "What's going on? You haven't had another fight, have you?"

"No," Alexandria answered while shifting her knees uncomfortably. "Why don't you ask him?"

"We did," Lee said, crossing his arms and looking stern. "And we also asked Fred. George told us to ask you, and Fred nearly had a fit, he was so embarrassed. So, I guess you'll just have to tell us." For a time, the brunette girl said nothing.

"Er...Well we were, y'know, and then we, er, yeah, and we were, maybe, sort of, almost, but then Fred walked in."

"What?" Lee and Dani stared at her.

"Hang on!" Dani seemed to understand, and leaned forward. Alexandria hastily whispered into her ear and the blonde's eyes widened to twice their original size.

"No!" Alexandria continued to whisper for another few minutes and then Dani stood up straight, a shocked look on her face. "Great Merlin, Alex! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Her friend said, ashamed.

"What?" demanded Lee, confused and feeling left out. "What weren't you thinking? HEY! Could someone fill me in, too, please?!"

Dani looked at Alexandria, who nodded.

"She and George nearly had sex in a private waiting room in St. Mungo's, but Fred walked in and interrupted them at the last minute." Dani's bluntness, combined with the weight of the statement left the Gryffindor boy speechless for almost a full minute. Finally regaining himself, he began to laugh nervously. "Now it all makes sense!"

Things between everyone went back to normal quickly (namely George and Alexandria). The only difference was the tension in the air caused by the Breakout in Azkaban. This was the subject of much of the talk that went on, especially between Dani and Alexandria. Late one night, they sat up, discussing it.

"It's all very frightening," confessed Alexandria. "Especially because... well you know."

"Because you're Half Muggle?" Dani prompted. Her friend nodded slowly, clutching her knees to her chest. "Alex, that doesn't make you any less of a witch. You know that."

"Yeah, but being a pureblood _does_ make you less of a target," Alexandria shot back. "And it's not just that. I've got a stepfather, who's a high-ranking Ministry official, who's responsible for quite a few filled cells in Azkaban. And an aunt who's...we'll she's just a big opposer of You-Know-Who. Either way if anything gets out of hand..." She trailed off, deeming it better to not think out the details.

"If anything get's out of hand I'll have to kick some Death-Eater butt. Face it, girl, you're safe as long as you've got me!" Dani laughed, as her best friend sent a playful pillow in her direction.

"You'll probably get me killed faster!" Alexandria declared, and dodged the return of the pillow.

"I'll do it myself if you keep lipping off!"

"I'll kill the both of you for being awake this late!" Robin screeched from her bed across the dormitory.

"Don't you mean early?" Dani asked, sending her and Alexandria into fits of giggles, and they finally settled into going to sleep.

One morning, while the two Ravenclaws were enjoying their breakfast at Gryffindor table, a very agitated Marietta came up to them.

"What's the matter?" Snapped Dani, irritated.

"Ask him," Marietta said, gesturing furiously down the Table where a group of 5th years sat eating. There, across from Ron and Hermione, sat Harry Potter.

"Er, what am I asking him?" Alexandria asked, confused.

"He and Cho are going on a date," said the red-headed girl, fury in her eyes.

"Really? Way to go Harry!" Fred said, giving the confused boy a thumbs up. Marietta glowered at him.

Glancing at each other, Dani and Alexandria stood up and walked down the table to where Harry sat.

"Mornin'," chirped Dani, sitting on Harry's left.

"Sleep well?" Alexandria asked, now on his right.

"Er, hello. Listen, we're having a D A meeting next week, it's on the coins," Harry said, assuming he was taking care of their business.

"Yes, well, we wanted to ask about Valentines Day," Dani said, idly buttering toast.

"You want to have a D A meeting on Valentines Day?" Ron asked, scratching his head. "I thought for sure George would have something big planned for you two."

Alexandria smiled at him, and then shook her head. "No. Actually, we're more interested in what Harry's Valentines day plans are." She looked at the younger boy pointedly.

"Oh, er, you know then?"

"You could say that," Dani said, nodding gravely as if someone had just suggested she sever off Ron's ear with the butter knife she was holding.

"Well, what's the problem?" Hermione asked, her voice short and less than civil. "He and Cho are going to Hogsmeade together. It's not against the rules for two people to enjoy each other's company. And quite frankly, I don't think you should have any say in the matter."

Dani was looking at Hermione so severely, Alexandria was certain that she would slap her any minute. Harry certainly noticed, too, because he was now squirming uncomfortably, trying to get as far away from Dani as possible without sitting on Alexandria's lap.

"That was certainly some speech. And you're right, Hermione, we don't have any say in the matter, Little Miss Know-it-All. _However_, do you see that girl?" Alexandria asked, her own anger rising. Hermione, sensing the danger she was in, carefully turned her head to look at Marietta. The younger Gryffindor girl nodded. "She's a complete idiot, but she_ is _Cho's best friend..."

"And _that_ means," Dani picked up on Alexandria's sentence. "That if that date goes badly, she will come over here and annoy you to death. On a lighter note..."

"Congratulations, Harry," Alexandria said. "Have a great time."

Ron shook his head. "You two are hanging around Fred and George too much. You sound just like them!"

The older girls just laughed, and then went back to where they had been sitting before.

"Well?" Demanded Marietta.

"Well what?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. We told them to have a great time, always wash behind their ears, that kind of thing," Dani said, secretly enjoying agitating their 'old friend'.

"Nothing? NOTHING?! We have to do something! We have to stop them! We have to..."

"No, we don't," Alexandria interrupted her. We don't have to do _anything_." The group stood up, and began to walk away.

"You know, you really shouldn't frown like that so much," George said as they walked away.

"It'll give you wrinkles," Fred finished for him. Dani roared with laughter, and she and Fred walked out of the Great Hall arm in arm next to George and Alexandria.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'M NOT DEAD!! YAY!! Now you can throw things at me! I'm very sorry for the large break...gap...ah hell, I flaked. But now I have an extra long update. Okay? There's a few changes that have happened, even since writing this, the most major changes are as follows. I recently graduated! But, one of my good friends Madey passed away in a car accident four days before we could graduate together. Everyone misses and loves her, and I would like to take this opportunity to ask that anyone who reads this pray for her family and the families of the three other friends of mine that were injured in the accident. **

**Disclaimer.. I do not own anything but Alexandria Dani and whoever else I decide I own..**

_Dear Dad,_

_I have so much to tell you! School has been going well and I'm passing all of my classes with flying colors! With the OWLS and NEWTS coming closer and closer, many people are holed up inside the Library. Dani and I can't help but laugh at them for it! _

_February and March seem to have flown by, and it's amazing to think it's April already! I'm very excited about our trip this summer, and am counting down the days until I get to see Asia with you and Rachel. I'm very glad you two are getting closer and I'm sure that I will love her as soon as I get to know her better. And no, I don't think it would be a good idea if George and I double dated with you. It would be supremely awkward. He and I are fine, by the way, thank you for asking. I'm sorry that my letter can't be longer, but things are very hectic here, and I really don't have much time to write. I promise an update soon! _

_Love always,_

_Alexandria. _

Alexandria sighed as she sealed her letter and fastened it to her owl's leg. It was a weak response, she knew, but Umbridge was having all of the mail checked. Especially if she suspected that there was any alliance between that person and Harry Potter.

None of this deterred Dani and Alexandria from going to their DA meeting that evening, however. This was the evening that they were to learn about Patronuses. The room buzzed with excitement before the lesson began, and as Harry took center stage, all fell silent. He quickly gave the instructions and sent them to work.

Dani and Alexandria had managed to nearly create full bodied Patronuses when a house-elf entered the room. Curious, the girls stood aside and followed the little thing next to Harry. The two conversed for a short time, the little elf seemingly having difficulty conveying his message. Dani nearly started to cry as 'Dobby' kept punishing himself.

Then the message appeared on Harry's face, terror struck the group as the realization hit at once. Umbridge was on her way.

Alexandria was one of the first at the door. Dani furiously clung to her robes as the taller girl fought her way out into the hall. Tearing down toward the library, the two girls didn't stop until they were safely settled in the far-most corner of the Vanishing/Invisibility section.

"We're dead," Dani panted. "We're so dead."

"Shhh!" Alexandria tried to think. Who had told? Who hadn't been there? She ticked off names in her head. It was someone obvious. Fred, George, Dani, Cho and herself had gone as a group. Who was missing?

"Marietta," Alexandria whispered.

"What?"

"Marietta didn't show up."

Comprehension spread across Dani's face, and her green eyes became intense. "That snitch!"

"Shhhh!" Alexandria pressed her finger to her lips and looked around. The library was all but deserted. It was almost nine.

"We have to get back to the common room. We can discuss this there."

Safely inside their dormitory, the best friends stood for a second, frozen in anger. Marietta was not there. Nor was anyone else. Dani strode across the room, and seized the picture of Marietta and her mother in vacation in Bath. She threw it with all the force her tiny frame could muster, straight at the wall. The glass shattered, and showered the floor with it's tiny pieces.

"Selfish, Stupid, Git-faced, WHORE!" Dani screamed, whipping out her wand and setting fire to everything of Marietta's that was in sight. "I-Want-To-Jinx-Her-In-To-Oblivion!" She punctuated each word with a different spell aimed at the other girl's possessions.

Alexandria stood watching as Dani vandalized all of their fellow Ravenclaw's things, swearing loudly. A haze of green, ominous-looking smoke filled the room as the night wore on. Finally, Cho walked in.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

Dani turned, a severe look in her eyes. "_Your_ friend ratted us out!" bellowed the blonde. "She's the sneak!" The short girl gestured furiously to Marietta's charred bed as if Marietta herself were sitting there.

"So you're trying to burn down the dormitory?" Cho asked, enraged.

"Trying to get her wretched, traitoress stench from my presence, yeah."

"Dani, you are impossible! I'm sure Marietta was just..."

"Just what? Doing what was right?" Dani spat on the floor at Cho's feet. Her words full of fury and disdain.

"I'm sure she had a good reason!" Cho's voice was pleading.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure she did! I'm sure! 'So, Marietta, why sell us out like the disgusting, deplorable, atrocious, bitch that you so obviously are?' 'Well, you see, I have a _good reason_.' 'Oh really and what is that?'"

"Stop, Dani, you know that isn't fair!"

Dani scoffed. "Not fair? NOT FAIR!? I'll tell you what isn't fair! We're all in line for expulsion because of that stupid, ugly, pig! Everything we've ever worked for is down the drain because of her!"

"She's not like that! Dani, please, I'm sure once she's back from the headmaster's office she can explain..."

"Yeah, well I'd like to see her explain after I've finished jinxing her lips into a jellyfish!"

"NO! NO You Will NOT!" Screeched Cho, taking out her wand in a flash. Both girls stood, wands raised, eyeing each other with the upmost hatred, hands quivering with tension.

"Cho, lower your wand." Alexandria's calm voice startled both of the other sixth years. Her own wand was pointing directly at the Seeker, only her hand was steady.

"What about _her_?" she demanded, gesturing wildly, hysterical.

"Dani will lower hers as soon as you have. Won't you, Dani?" Alexandria never took her eyes off of Cho.

Dani sighed, and nodded. Still, Cho did not lower her wand.

"Cho, I want you to put your wand away," Commanded Alexandria. "I shall count to three. One...Two...Three."

Cho waved her arm, and attempted to hex Dani and Alexandria. This backfired, for a moment before she uttered her spell, both girls launched their own counter curses at her. She flew backward, and hit the wall with a sickening thud.

The room was silent for a long moment, as if everything in it were holding it's breath.

"Is she dead?" Dani asked, carefully.

"No, just unconscious." Alexandria carefully levitated Cho onto her bed, and cast two complicated incantations Dani did not know. Next, she repaired Marietta's things to how they had been, including the picture frame.

"Hey!" Dani protested.

"It won't do you any good. This will only complicate things."

"Since when did you get so mature?" Demanded the blonde.

"Since now." Alexandria turned to her best friend and smiled. "Tomorrow's another, and better day, for revenge."

The next day was another day. But as far as better went, it most certainly was not. The first bit of bad news was that Umbridge had been made headmistress.

"That horrid neanderthal!" Dani abused. The girls were on their way to meet Fred and George. "Headmistress! What a jo..."

"Stop right there, Crowwell." A voice said behind them. Both girls turned to see a burly Slytherin they did not know leaning against a statue ten feet behind them. "I don't think it best if you talk about our Head that way. I might just have to take some points from Ravenclaw to make up for your insubordination." He grinned and swaggered in their direction.

"You can't take points, you're not a prefect," Alexandria said, frowning. The boy shot her a scornful look, but kept advancing at Dani.

"What do you want, you overgrown ape?" Demanded the feisty blonde. The boy was very close to her now, his lips practically full of drool.

"I want you to apologize for saying such horrible things about our new headmistress. And then I want you to kiss me."

"What!?" Dani looked at him, shocked and disgusted. "Keep dreaming, I'd rather lick a Blast-Ended-Skrewt."

The boy's smile widened, as he pinned Dani against a wall, taking her wrists in his large hands to keep her from reaching for her wand.

"Just one, and you go free." Dani spat in his eye. He roared with laughter. "You were always a fiery one! I like 'em fiery." He leaned his face toward hers, and forced her to do as he asked. Dani nearly threw up as his repulsive mouth molded with her own. She struggled against his iron grip but his fat, sausage-like fingers dug into her wrists like a vice grip.

Suddenly, he cried out in pain, and whipped around. Alexandria was ridged with rage, her wand pointing right at the Slytherin's heart.

"Don't touch her," she hissed, her voice low and dangerous.

"Filthy Mudblood!" The boy yelled. "How dare you!" His own wand was out, and he was ready to strike.

"Montague!" yelled a voice. The Slytherin turned at the sound. Rushing down the hallway were Fred and George, their identical faces full of fury.

"Put those away, Weasels," Montague barked at the twin's wands. "Or your pretty girlfriends won't be conscious to see you flying off the top of the Astronomy tower." Neither boy complied.

"Get out of here, you filthy rat," Fred said through gritted teeth. "Now." George was too angry to speak. He looked about ready to kill the Slytherin boy.

Montague opened his mouth to retort but before he could, a sound like a cannon went off close to them. The large boy was flung clear across the corridor and into the wall with a force powerful enough to shatter the foundation.

Dani stood, her wand in front of her, terrible to behold. She was alight with a silvery-blue flame that seemed to feed off of her skin.

"_COGNITIUM!" _She bellowed, her voice magnified to a hundred times it's normal decibel.

Montague was flung, once again, into the opposite wall. His skull hit the stone with a sickening crunch.

"Dani! Stop! Stop, it's too dangerous!" Alexandria ran forward and grasped Dani by the wrists. Her cry of agony split through the hallway, loud enough to wake the dead. She slumped forward, and coughed blood onto the marble floor. George began to rush to her side, but Fred stopped him.

"Leave it, we have to take care of Montague first." Both boys seized his shoulders and threw him headfirst into the Vanishing Cabinet, tightly shutting the doors.

George turned and sprinted back to Alexandra. Dani, who was no longer aflame, was muttering incantations furiously above her best friend, who was hyperventilating and shivering.

"Andrie?" George asked, reaching out to her. Dani slapped his hand away.

"Don't. Not safe." Her voice was constricted, and her face guilty. A few seconds later, Alexandria had recovered enough to sit upright.

"Are you okay?" she croaked to Dani, who sat next to her, white-faced and shaking. Dani nodded.

"Are you?"

Alexandria gingerly got to her feet, flexing her fingers. "I've had worse." Extending a hand, she helped her best friend up.

As soon as they were both on their feet, the twins swooped down upon them, checking for bruises, kissing foreheads, and asking about a million questions.

"Are you alright?"

"Do you have any idea how much you scared me? Don't ever do that fire thing again!"

"Do I need to take you to the hospital wing?"

"What did that great Oaf do to you? Do you feel diseased?"

"You look pale. Here, let me carry you."

"Fred, stop fussing!" Dani demanded, pushing him away. "I'm fine!" He looked at her, uncertain, but dropped the subject all the same. Next to them, George had stopped asking questions and started kissing every inch of Alexandria's face that he could.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. To. Me. Again. Andrie. Promise. Me."

"I promise," She whispered between kisses. George looked into her eyes, cradling her head in his hands.

"I love you, Andrie, but you're crazy!"

The brunette smiled at him. "I love you, too."

Soon after that the bell rang to get to class. The girls rushed to get there on time, calling a last goodbye as they ran.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ernie Macmillian stood, staring flabbergasted at the four large hourglasses that told the House Points. Gryffindor's was depleting quickly.

"Noticed, have you?" Fred asked, approaching them. He, George, Alexandria and Dani joined them in front of the hourglasses.

"Malfoy just docked us all about fifty points," Harry said furiously.

"Yeah, Montague tried to do us during break," George said. The fifth years detected a slight hint of something more in his voice, and Ron raised his eyebrows at Alexandria, but none of them inquired at a slight shake of her head.

"What do you mean, 'tried'?" Demanded Ron.

"He never managed to get all the words out," Fred said, choosing his words carefully "due to the fact that we forced him headfirst into that Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor." As their conversation continued, Harry couldn't help but notice the protective arm George kept glued to Alexandria's waist the whole time.

"...I'd get in the Great Hall for lunch if I were you, that way the teachers will see you can't have had anything to do with it." Fred said.

"Anything do to with what?" Both Dani and Hermione asked. Alexandria looked into George's eyes, confused and slightly panicked.

"You'll see," George said softly. "Run along now."

"Oh, Harry, by the way," Alexandria said, tearing her gaze away from her boyfriend with some difficulty. George's arm was still fastened around her waist. "We're sorry about that complete prat. We should have noticed something."

"Don't worry about it," Harry said. Alexandria grinned at him, and allowed George to guide her to their usual spot at Ravenclaw table.

Harry was approached by Filch shortly thereafter.

"What are you planning?" Demanded Dani, once they had all sat down.

"Oh, just a little something," Fred said, airily. "Call it a welcoming present for our new Head."

Ten minutes later, the twins got up to leave the table. Alexandria watched George as he walked away from her. She had a bad feeling about all of this. George was being too reckless. For the first time, Alexandria thought about the possibility of him being expelled and felt her stomach drop. Being without him was difficult enough during classes, how could she survive being without him until summer?

She pushed the thought out of her mind, and waited for whatever it was that the boys had in store.

**Okay, end of chapter. Yep. So far. Just in case you were wondering, the 'flames' came from another chapter. Alexandria and Dani have been inventing ways to heighten their magical ability. They really are bright girls. I'm starting the next chapter as soon as this is posted, and sorry if the update is weak. But I'm hoping to get a good update out soon. **

**On a less happy note, I would like to dedicate this story to my friends who were injured in the car crash on May, 28, especially Madey. Rest in Peace, girl and I miss you! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Well hello everyone! This is it, the beginning of the end, as it were. Well not really, but it's really where the entire story was created, this scene in the 5****th**** movie was the inspiration. Of course, it has changed, and I'm attempting to follow the book as best as I can, so yeah. I'm mainly exctied because now I can get through the fluff and into the plan. You didn't know there was a plan did you? Ha ha, oh but there is and it's evil and I shall use to rule you all!! MUHAHAHAHAHAaa...But here we go. **

**(Extras) First off, I must address something, Dani and Fred are not dating, yet. They just really like each other. And, seeing as how Fred and George and Dani and Alex are joined at the hip, they spend a lot of time together because of the relationship between the other two. Sorry for leaving that kind of out there. **

**Also, as you probably noticed, I've changed the title. I figured it was time to change it as, well, Alexandria has been noticed. Actually, the title didn't suit the story at all, and I really can't think of a good one, so yeah. It will probably change once or twice more. **

**Lastly, I've noticed that my computer keeps changing severe into sever...not the same word... so yeah. Sorry about that. **

**Disclaimer: I own Alexandria and Dani and a whole bunch of stuff from WalMart. **

Alexandria awoke on the day after the Easter Holiday with a feeling of unease. She tried to shake it off at breakfast, but couldn't. They sat with the Gryffindors that morning, but Alexandria couldn't remember what had been said, or even if she had eaten at all. Through most of her classes she sat in a daze, and couldn't remember any of the lessons. Lunch was bland and tasteless, afternoon classes were a blur. What was it that she was dreading about dinner?

As she sat through her last class of the day, idly gazing out the window she remembered something that her grandmother had told her two summers ago before she had passed away.

"We Storrwing women know when something is about to happen." Storring had been her mother's maiden name. "It's not a clear vision, but we just know. I knew when your mother was having you even before she did! It's a bond with people that connects you. It's the bond that lets you know."

She felt her heartbeat quicken as the end of class drew nearer and nearer. Her every breath seemed to tear at her lungs like fire, and her eyes began to water from the swelling pain that her chest was experiencing.

"Alex?" Whispered Dani, shaking her friend slightly. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Alexandria hadn't noticed, but she had been sobbing for the past ten minutes.

"I don't know," she answered back. Her fellow students had all but abandoned the lecture and were staring at her.

"Come on," Dani said, gathering her and Alexandria's things. "Let's go."

They walked out of the classroom and into the corridor. The pain grew worse and worse, as she cried harder and harder. Alexandria hadn't noticed that they had reached the bathroom until the Dani had given her toilet paper to wipe her nose with. It took her until the bell rang to calm Alexandria down.

"Are you going to be okay?" Dani asked.

"Yes, let's go eat." Alexandria didn't want to tell her the truth. She wanted to go to the Great Hall to see George. Something told her that this was going to be different. Something told her to say goodbye.

As soon as they left the bathroom, the girls heard a ruckus coming from another floor. Alexandria stopped crying immediately, and began to run.

Harry left Umbridge's office and made his way to the entrance hall. Once he was close enough he saw the circle of people, and Fred and George at the center.

"So!... You think it's amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, to you?' She asked.

"Pretty amusing, yeah," Fred retorted. George stood next to him, but he seemed a little distracted. He mainly kept his eyes trained on Umbridge, but every so often they would dart to his left, into the crowd. Harry was too wrapped up in the unfolding events to notice the dark haired girl in the crowd.

"You two," Umbridge said. "Are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" Fred said, the familiar mischief twinkling in his eye. "I don't think we are." He turned and looked at George, who looked back at him, a little less resolved. "George, I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah," George agreed, "I've been feeling that way myself." Again he glanced into the crowd, but never went back on his word.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" Fred asked.

"Definitely," Answered George.

Alexandria stood in the crowd, her eyes dry, breathing normal. She understood now. George was leaving. She seemed to see everything in slow motion, as they summoned their brooms, and mounted them. She didn't hear Umbridge shriek for them to be stopped, and barely felt the members of the Inquisitorial Squad rushed past her to try to seize them. As they left all she could hear was her heartbeat in her hears. And then he was gone.

Dani and Alexandria barely spoke at all over the next couple of days. Getting in contact with Fred and George was out of the question, as they had been interrogated by Umbridge as to how to do away from the swamp about thirty times, and she had the Inquisitorial Squad watching their every move. Saying anything was difficult without being overheard. People were always popping up, talking about the Weasley twins and asking a million questions.

"Did you know they were planning that?"

"How long do you think it will take for them to take down the swamp?"

"Have you been to see their joke shop? I'll bet it's something!"

On and on. Alexandria didn't know how long she was going to be able to stand it. George had not tried to send her anything, and Annette had her Communicator back. Some days it seemed that she would never see him again.

School dragged by, and the summer crept closer and closer in the distance. June arrived and Dani and Alexandria prepared for their final exams, sometimes helping Harry, Ron, and (especially) Hermione study for their OWLS. The world around them was filled with chaos as Hagrid had been sacked, Harry and the gang had their adventure, among other things, but Alexandria didn't seem to notice. Everything seemed so pointless.

"Alex?" Dani said one morning at breakfast, a few days before they were to leave for summer holiday.

"Hmm?'

"Things are going to change now, aren't they?" she asked, not looking at her best friend.

"Not between us," Alexandria said, alarmed.

"No, but everything else will." Dani stirred her porridge around, not eating. "Will we see each other at all over the summer?"

"I hope so," Answered Alexandria. "I've got to go on the trip with Dad and Rachel, but I'll be home around mid-July. I'll send you an OWL to let you know."

Dani was quiet for a time. "Mum says that things outside are starting to change more drastically. People are panicked, on edge. And the Daily Prophet article was really what got the ball rolling. By the by, have you talked to Harry at all?"

"No," Alexandria answered. "I can't think of anything to say. Losing his god father after losing his parents. It's like he's even more alone than ever now." She stood and stretched. "I'm going to head to the loo, I'll be back in a minute."

"Alright," Dani said, turning back to her cold breakfast.

Alexandria slowly made her way to the restroom, keeping her eyes on the marble floor. The entrance hall was never the same after what had happened. It had happened nearly a month ago that Fred and George had left, but the hall still held and eerie feeling in it. As if more than just the Hogwarts ghosts were haunting it.

When she was making her way back, she spotted a dark haired boy in front of her, walking alone. It was Harry. Taking a breath, she called his name and caught up to him.

"Hullo," he said dully, staring at the floor. It seemed like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Before she could stop herself, Alexandria wrapped him in a hug. Shocked, Harry didn't move, but stood, frozen in place. She let him go, and held onto his forearms for a second, saying nothing. She hugged him again, kissing him quickly on the forehead before she returned to the Great Hall. No matter how horrible things felt for her then, Harry's life was going far worse.

The final feast was done and over, and it was Dani and Alexandria's last night together before the summer holiday. They had finished packing, and were sitting on Dani's bed, talking excitedly. It was as if nothing bad had ever happened then, and they were reminded of the years before when they spent much of the last day together doing the same thing.

"So," Dani said, as they got ready to go to sleep. "When do you leave for Asia?"

"The day after tomorrow," Answered Alex, yawning. "We'll be gone for about a week and a half. Not very long."

"Promise to drop me an owl as soon as you've returned!" Dani said from under her covers.

"I promise!" Alexandria blew out the candle next to her bed, and settled in to sleep.

The train ride ended much to soon for Alexandria's liking. She and Dani shared a compartment with Skye and some of his friends. It wasn't that the company of all the first years was so enthralling, but that she did not want to be met by her mother and step-father.

"Mum sent me an owl this morning on how he's in line for some sort of promotion," she had told Dani in a hushed tone. "I'll find out at dinner just what, but mum's going to be a complete git." Dani had given her her condolences, and remarked on how she had Asia to look forward to.

The train had come to a halt, and Alexandria and Dani were saying their last goodbyes just outside the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Once outside, Dani and Skye spotted their parents and went to join them. Dani waved farewell and they left the station for home, and Alexandria was alone.

She was shaken from her reverie for a second when Ron, Hermione and Harry said goodbye to her as they went to join Ron's family. Alexandria waved, and wished them a happy vacation when she saw him.

George was with his twin brother and family, waiting for the return of Ginny and Ron. He looked so different, but the same. It was as if Alexandria had seen him again for the first time. Her breath caught in her throat and it seemed her feet wouldn't hold her anymore. She clutched her cart to keep her balance. George was perfect.

There were so many details that she had forgotten about in the month that she couldn't see him. His smile, his eyes, the freckles on his face, all of them so precious to her. She wanted to run to him, to be in his arms forever, but she couldn't move. The shock of seeing him rooted her to the spot.

George greeted his youngest siblings and their friends happily, trying to put off the burning questions that he had in his heart. He tried to watch through the crowd for a glimpse of dark hair and pale skin, but saw no one. The last month had been a painful one. Alexandria had sent him no letter, and the ones he sent were returned unopened. He had kept them all, in a trunk in the flat that he and his twin brother shared. In every one he apologized for leaving her. In every one he told her he loved her and would see her as soon as she told him to. Every one was sent straight back.

Fred supposed that they were being headed off by Umbridge and not even reaching her, George hoped he was right.

"Alexandria!" George's head snapped toward the sound. A woman with long chocolate colored hair and deep blue eyes had called to her daughter. With her was a man who looked rather like a lion, with a thick head of gold hair and glasses. George watched as they approached the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Alexandria looked the same. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant bun and she was wearing a dark muggle top and jeans. Her mother swept her into a hug, and her stepfather grabbed her cart as they whisked her out of the station. But she wasn't looking at either of them.

Alexandria's heart began to beat faster and faster as their eyes met. She was barely aware of her mother and step-father greeting her. Or of the fact that she was getting farther and father away from him, all she saw was him. She wanted to run to him and be with him, but before she could regain her consciousness, she was out in the car. She craned her neck to look inside the doors as she waited for her step-father to put her things in the trunk. And as they were about to drive away, a streak of red and green burst through the doors. He looked around frantically, calling her name.

"Stop!" she cried, unbuckling herself, and jumping out of the car before they had come to a halt.

"Alex! What is the meaning of all this?" demanded her mother. But she was far away on earth and her daughter was in heaven.

As soon as she was in his arms she felt whole again. It hadn't been obvious before, but she was incomplete without him. Alexandria sobbed into his shoulder, trying take him in. His arms were warm as they wrapped around her. His nose was in her hair, inhaling the scent.

George felt the familiar sensation of her cool fingers on his face, as if they had been in the snow. Her soft lips were sweet as they connected with his own and molded to him.

"I love you," she whispered as she looked into his eyes. Every fiber of her being burned for him.

"Alexandria!" came the gruff cry of her stepfather. "We are leaving!" Her mother's grip was on her elbow and Alexandria's arms locked involuntarily around his neck.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered as they parted. "I promise. I love you."

Alexandria had no choice but to allow herself to be dragged back to the car away from him. This time as they parted, she felt the emptiness settle over her. She was barely aware of the fact that Rufus was yelling at her about 'that boy' the whole way back to their flat. The dinner that they had planned passed by with little to no significance. The words Minister of Magic had been thrown around along with his name, and Alexandria faked excitement for her stepfather. As said goodbye to them as she headed to her father's house the next morning she realized something; The trip to Asia was going to be a long one.

**Okay, that's all for now folks. A little tidbit, Alex did not tell her mother or stepfather about her relationship with George. All they were aware of was that some strange boy was kissing their daughter outside a train station. Kind of a shocker for them. Yeah, it took me a long ass time to write this, mostly because I kept getting distracted. From now on the story will be more spread out through time, but you won't be missing much. I promise. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Not really much to say here. She's back from Asia and things are kind of boring. Yeah.. And there is a part that's kind of like something in the notebook, but it was unintentional. So yeah. I haven't seen that movie in years. **

**Disclaimer: I own Alexandria and Dani and Skye and Annette the character nothing else. **

Alexandria was uneasy. It had been two whole months since Asia and she was still not allowed out of the house. Since Scrimgeour had become the next minister of magic (Which was old news. Alexandria had known that he was going to be the forerunner for the seat as soon as she was done with her sixth year) they had been under severe security. Alexandria was not allowed to send owls unless they were delivered by Ministry owls, she was not allowed outside her mother's home unless escorted and flanked by an Auror at all times. Visiting her father was quite a chore when there were concealed wizards outside the premises. She found it all very silly, they were acting like Scrimgeour was You-Know-Who's main target.

All that Alexandria could think about was George. The last time she saw him was at King's Cross Station, and that felt like an eternity ago. The last words that he spoke to her never left her mind; 'I love you'. Sometimes it felt like the world were trying to tear them apart. All of the free time had her up in her room, lying on her bed, thinking of him and only him. Sometimes she could almost feel him next to her, the warmth of his body contouring to hers, the sweet taste of his kiss, his voice soft whispering into her ear. Her fingers intertwined in his hair, and their hearts beating as one. Alexandria longed for him more than she had longed for anything else in her life. She was not whole. It felt pathetic, but she cried herself to sleep most of the time.

Her lists of books for her last year had arrived a little less than a week ago, and she knew that they could not ignore the fact that she needed new school things for much longer. Alex was just worried that they might just go and get her things and leave her behind. She was hoping that the bug she had left in her mother's ear had worked.

"Mum," she had said one morning at the breakfast table. "I think that my robes are getting a little short."

"Are you growing again?" her mother asked. "You don't look like it."

"Well, they don't quite fit right, all the same. I should like some new ones I think, since it's my last year and all. They're also feeling a little tight round the waist."

"Maybe we can have them let out," her mother pondered aloud.

"I think it's too late for that."

"Are you gaining weight? You should use the gym downstairs at your father's house more often. You look a little pudgy."

Alexandria was a little offended at the last remark because her robes were actually a little big for her, but her plan seemed to be working. She could survive having ill-fitting robes at school if it meant a trip to Diagon Alley.

But so far nothing was said of it, and Alexandria was left to wait alone in her room. She had received about a hundred letters from Dani, all but three of which had to go unanswered because of her lock down. She had tried her best to explain her situation to Dani, but she still contacted her. It felt so restricting to have to leave her hanging when she wanted nothing more than to see her best friend. Dani had remarked in her last letter that school would be a prison with all the new regulations, and Alexandria had felt that home was that way.

George sent her letters two to three times a day. If Scrimgeour had not been at work so often, he would have banned her from getting mail at all. Her mother had said nothing to him upon Alexandria's begging, but only kept the condition if his letters go unanswered.

They did not approve of George, or of his profession. They found it unsuitable for their daughter, and had scolded Alexandria many times in the past few months for ever even considering him. None of this deterred her, for there was nothing for them to feel superior for. As Annette had said to her time and time again; "Your mother and Step-father feel entitled to things that they don't deserve. They feel that way because of things they think they have done. You know that no one is better than anyone else."

The days dragged by, and September crept closer and closer and still Alexandria was not allowed out of the house. Finally, the week before term started, Alexandria's mother announced that they would be heading into Diagon Alley the next day and shopping for her school things. This caused a lot of excitement in the house, and it was arranged that she would be able to go with an escort of two Aurors.

Alexandria was dressed and ready the next morning before everyone else. She had chosen her clothes carefully and methodically. Her mother made comment that there would be very few people to impress there, but Alexandria did not care about them or anyone else. That night she had lie awake forming a plan to see George. It was a simple one, but a good one. She would insist that her mother go and get her books while she was being fitted for her robes. One of the Aurors would go with her, leaving Alexandria only one to deal with. As soon as she could, she would tell the other Auror that she needed to stop into George's shop because she saw someone she knew from school. From there she would slip away from him. Alexandria just hoped it would work.

Her mother and she would meet the two Aurors just outside The Leaky Cauldron at half past eight. They arrived on time and made their way through Diagon Alley, which was not as packed as it had been, but was still pretty full. The Aurors mainly stayed out of their way, but were always there, one step behind. Even Alexandria's mother felt the annoyance of having to be tailed.

"I guess it all comes with the territory," she said with a sigh. She was constantly referring to Rufus' election as Minister.

Finally they went to Madam Malkin's, and her mother handed her Alexandria's old robes. "They don't seem to fit correctly. Could you perhaps, fix this little problem?"

Alexandria rolled her eyes, and Madam Malkin chortled a bit at the gesture. She set into getting Alexandria's measurements, and looked up at her puzzled.

"You're robes are too big for you, why would you need bigger ones?" she asked, her tone subdued so as to keep Alexandria's mother from hearing.

"Just make the adjustments on one, and I'll keep the old ones to wear," Alexandria whispered back. "Please." Her eyes were pleading. Madam Malkin nodded, and went to work.

"We'll be done in just a few more minutes," the witch told her mother.

"That's fine, I'm in no rush."

"Er, Mum," Alexandria said. "Maybe you should run and pick up my books for me. I'm getting kind of tired and would like to leave as soon as possible. I'll meet you there soon." Her mother sat for a moment, thinking it over. For a fleeting second Alexandria was worried that she wouldn't take the bait.

"You're right, the sooner we get home the better. I'll go and to this, and I'll leave one escort with you, alright?" Alexandria nodded and watched as her mother went outside and spoke to the guards for a moment. One left with her, and the other stayed behind.

Alexandria left Madam Malkins soon after, handing her package to the Auror. They walked down the street and were soon at the shop window that Alexandria had been dying to see.

"May we go in here?" she asked the Auror. "I would like to see if there is anything useful, you never know." The Auror looked at the tacky window in distaste, but nodded. They both entered the crowded shop and were shocked to see an array of anything you could possibly dream of having in the line of jokes. Alexandria was very impressed with almost everything she saw. And to think she had been impressed by the extendable ears! She browsed the shelves for a while, the Auror always right on her heels, sometimes literary. The store was so crowded that he stepped on her feet more than once, each time apologizing, each time sounding more and more agitated.

Finally, a familiar voice called her name.

"Alex!" Fred said, when he spotted her. Striding over, he hugged her warmly. "Fancy seeing you here! Have you seen anything you liked?"

"The whole shop is amazing!" she said, glad to see her old friend after so many months of exile.

"I'm glad you like it," Fred said earnestly. "Have you seen George yet?" Alexandria looked down and shook her head. "Ah, well let's get him called over." Fred began to wave at his brother who was helping a younger boy with one of the things on a higher shelf.

"No, Fred, don't. Please, really! Fred!" Alexandria tried to stop him. The Auror was watching them like a hawk, and anything would be reported. Even this stunt was going to be difficult to explain.

"What is it, Fred?" Asked George as he made his way through the crowd. "I hope no ones knocked over the barrel of Oozing Boils again, it took me forever to get that out of my robes and.. Oh!" He stopped dead when he saw Alexandria.

"Look who's here!" Fred said grandly. "George, you remember Alex!"

"Course I do, you prat!" George spat at his brother. "I just, well..." He trailed off. "D'you... D'you think we could talk in private?"

"Um, well..." she gestured her head toward the Auror who was watching them from the next shelf over.

"Ah," Fred said. "Not to worry. You have your alone time, I'll take care of old starchy." He walked in front of the Auror and began to shake his hand furiously. "Hello, sir!" Fred roared, causing most of the store to look in his direction. "Congratulations on being our 10,000th customer! Here, allow me to take those packages, and give you your prize!" Fred handed the man a small thing that seemed to be a fur ball. The Auror dropped it, and immediately it burst into millions of pieces of cat hair, and clung to the Auror's suit.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, here let me help you!" Fred said, trying (with little to no results) to remove the cat hair with his wand.

No one noticed George and Alexandria slip away up into the flat above the shop. Once in the little space, George strode across the room and faced Alexandria. His face was hurt and a little angry. The space seemed to be filled with tension, but they could not cross it.

"Why didn't you write me back?" George asked. "I must have written you millions of letters."

"You've written me hundreds of letters," Corrected Alexandria. "And they were all beautiful. I was not allowed to write you back." She looked at her hands in front of her, tears welling up in her eyes. "I... I wanted to write you, I really did. I...I couldn't think straight. All I wanted was to see you, but I couldn't leave the house."

"You could have had Annette get a hold of me," George said, his tone a little bitter.

Alexandria was holding back her sobs with some degree of difficulty. "I'm so sorry! I should have tried harder! I...I missed you so much! Please, you have to know that I thought about you every second! Please! Don't be angry with me!"

George's expression softened. His longing for her won over his hurt, and his heartbeat quickened.

"Andrie," He said, closing the gap between them as quickly as he could.

"George, I.." But she was cut off. His hands cradled her face and his lips met hers.

The sweet, familiar sensation of her kiss awoke George, and he felt right. His hand gripped around her waist and pulled her to him, pressing them together. A soft gasp escaped her mouth, and her cold fingers wound through his hair. Her lips were soft under his own, the taste of her seemed to only fuel the hunger he had been trying to forget.

They pulled apart for a second, long enough for him to whisper that he loved her, and resumed kissing. His tongue trailed her lips, and she sighed contentedly. She never wanted to leave his arms again, let alone go home.

"I can't stand not being around you," he said, voicing her thoughts as he held her to him, his nose buried in her hair. "I want to be with you, always."

Alexandria smiled. "That sounds fine to me." But, as their luck would have it, they would not get to stay together much longer.

Fred came puffin up the stairs, eyes wide. "That Auror is quite worked up," he told them, hurriedly. "He's noticed you're gone, Alex, you'd better get out of here before he starts to jinx the place apart."

Alexandria nodded at Fred and turned back to George, looking into his yes. They pleaded with her not to go. It felt like she were being ripped in half again as she kissed him goodbye and rushed down the stairs, pausing once to look back at him.

"I love you," she said before she left. "I'll be back, I promise." And with that she had walked into and out of George's life in under an hour.

**AN: I've decided that I love the song Vision by X-Ray Dog. It's from the Atonement Trailer, and it's absolutely amazing, so full of passion and beauty and sadness. It makes me swoon a little bit. Yeah, that's right, three updates in less than 24 hours! How awesome am I? Pretty friggin' awesome! I hope you liked the chapter, and I hope to update soon. I realized that the past few chapters really haven't been up to par. I apologize, and hope that the next few will get better! Sorry for disappointing anyone! **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This jumps AAAAaaaaall the way to Alexandria's 18****th**** b-day. I told you that it would jump through time. Yeah... And, just as with other chapters, this one may be too mature for some audiences. Please, if you read something that offends you, know that you read it at your own risk. I'll italicize the parts that may be 'too much', so consider this fair warning. If you don't want to read it, you don't have to. That being said...**

**Also, apparently, in JKR's universe (According to the lexicon) December 7****th**** is always a Saturday. Good for me, bad for the calender. **

**Disclaimer: I own Alexandria. Yay me! **

December 7th was a snowy and cold day. Business was slow, and George was upstairs in the flat, drinking a cup of tea and reading the Daily Prophet. It was a Saturday, and it was also Alexandria's Birthday. He had sent her gift the night before, bracelet to go with her necklace. He had really wished to be able to make it to Hogwarts but couldn't.

As soon as Alexandria had started school she had begun sending letters to him regularly. Being away from her mother and stepfather had lifted the restrictions some. But for the past couple of days he had had no response. Not really worried, but a little put out, George tried to put it out of his mind. Fred had been downstairs taking inventory for two full days. They had recently received a shipment from Egypt and he was kept pretty much busy with that. It surprised George that his twin hadn't demanded that he help, but every time George offered, Fred refused.

George had finished his tea and was about to start tidying up when a soft knock came at the door of the flat. Frowning slightly, George opened it to find a hooded figure standing there, shivering slightly.

"Andrie!" he gasped. There stood his girlfriend, shaking under her cloak from the cold.

"M-m-m-may I come i-I-in?" she asked him, smiling her familiar smile. George ushered her inside the flat and sat her next to the fire, stoking it to make the heat circulate.

"Merlin's Beard, Andrie, you're freezing! What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"It's my birthday, and I couldn't spend another day without you."

"Well I'm glad to see you, but why are you so cold? What are you wearing under that cloak?" He asked, for her shivering wouldn't stop.

"Why don't you warm me up then?" she asked, smiling coyly. Reaching for him, she kissed him forcefully. George had only been kissed this way once before, in the private waiting room in St. Mungo's.

"Andrie," he said, prying her arms away from his neck. "Andrie, wait." She held him in an iron grip, and sighed, exasperated when he pushed her away.

"What?" she snapped.

"It's just that," George struggled to find the right words. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Alexandria stood and held his face in her hands. "George, I've never been so sure of anything or anyone in my entire life! I want you to be my first! I want you to be my only, for that matter! I want to be with you! No one else! We were meant for each other! Can't you feel that? Don't you know?"

"Yes," George said, taking her hands in his. " I know. It's just I don't want you to feel rushed. I don't want you to regret anything."

"I could never regret being with you."

"But, that's quite a gift to give, and... I just want you to be sure that you want me to have it."

"You don't want me?" Her expression was hurt. George bit on his lip. Every fiber of his being had yearned for this moment for a very long time. Her hands shook in his.

"Are you still cold?" he asked her, rubbing her arms, trying to circulate the blood in them. Her entire body was trembling. "What are you wearing under that?"

_**Okay people, here we go...**_

_Alexandria stood away from George as she unfastened her cloak. She wore nothing beneath it. _

"_George," she said, looking into his eyes. "Please." _

_He didn't need persuading. George kissed her, softly at first, but then more and more passionately. A fire ignited in Alexandria's stomach as her hands flowed over every inch of him that she could reach. He was so warm, so wonderfully warm. _

_George hoisted her into his arms and carried her into his bedroom. He lie her on the bed, carefully, and stood above her for a moment. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked, breathless. Her chest rising and falling in synch with his. _

"_You're beautiful," he told her. "I don't want to forget this." He kissed her again, gently. Her taste was so much sweeter, her skin so much softer. How had he held off this moment for so long? _

_Alexandria removed George's robes slowly, one button at a time. The freckles extended down his to his navel and beyond. She couldn't help but to sit back and look at him for a moment, slowly tracing the contours of his chest with her fingers, down his stomach, around his belly button, over his hip bones. He exhaled sharply, and then groaned. Her cool fingers gently caressed him until he could barely stand it. _

_Her flesh was soft as silk, and smelled faintly of vanilla. His mouth covered her neck, shoulders, collar bone, chest, stomach, and hips, exploring every inch of her. _

"_I love you," he whispered in her ear. "I'll always love you." He looked into her eyes, and kissed her. Alexandria's legs wrapped around his waist and he sank deeply between them. _

_Eyes closed, breathing shallow, Alexandria felt whole. Like she had been missing a piece of a puzzle and now they had finally been put together. She cried out, as the pain mixed with the pleasure. Every sense seemed wrapped in him. He murmured her name, and kissed her over and over again. Her head spun, as wave after wave of sensation washed over her. She was drowning in him, and didn't care. The feeling built inside of her until finally she burst. _

_She called his name into his shoulder, kissing it, and his neck and his lips. Little sighs and gasps would escape her in between moans. All of his nerves were crackling with the electricity of her and his whole body seemed to be in perfect harmony with her curves. He looked into her eyes as the excitement inside him swelled and finally released. A moan escaped him, and he became rigid for a moment. Then, he relaxed, and lie atop her, panting. _

"Andrie." It was all he could muster to say. Waves of sleep clouded his vision, but he

tried to stay awake.

Alexandria laughed a little.

"What?" he asked her.

"That was quite the birthday present." George couldn't help but laugh.

"You're welcome, then," he said, still laughing. He rolled off of her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Kissing her bare shoulder softly, George barely touched his lips to the skin as he moved his mouth from her neck to her arm and back. They slept that night soundly and happily in each other's arms.

Alexandria awoke the next morning to the sound of a crash. Curious, she crept out of bed, wrapping the sheet around herself. In the small kitchen of the flat, George was trying to cook breakfast. The only problem was, he had no idea how.

"Damn!" he said as he burnt himself for the millionth time. A cold hand crept across his waist from behind and he turned around to find Alexandria there.

"Good morning," she whispered, kissing him.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked, turning back to the stove, with her arms still around his waist. She began to kiss his shoulder. He had neglected to put on a shirt that morning.

"Yes, I slept fine."

George cursed again, pulling his hand away from the stove quickly.

"What are you doing?" Alexandria asked him.

"I'm trying to make us some eggs, but it's not quite working," George answered, glaring down at the (Now blackening) clump of what was supposed to be their breakfast. Alexandria laughed. George turned back to her and pouted a little.

"Oh, well. You tried. Here," She said, vanishing the ruined meal and shutting off the stove. "We don't need that anyway." Alexandria began kissing him, which was much better than breakfast in her opinion. After a while, George hoisted her onto the counter top, and began unwrapping her from the sheet.

"Wait," she said. "Where's Fred?"

"He spent the night in the basement. Somehow he knew you were coming," George said, looking at her pointedly.

"I only told him that I was going to surprise you, I never told him about... well about the rest of it," Alexandria defended.

"It doesn't matter now," George said, kissing her again. "No more talking."

They sat on the couch a while later, only this time they were fully dressed. Fred had come upstairs about an hour ago to find them in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"So, did...er... Did everything go well then?" He had asked George while Alexandria was in the bathroom.

"It went perfectly," George said, smiling a goofy smile. Fred turned a little red, but managed to laugh it off.

"Well as long as you don't make it a habit," He said, slugging his brother in the arm. "I really hate sleeping in the basement, it's cold in there."

George laughed at him, and Alexandria returned from the bathroom. She looked at them puzzled, but shrugged it off. Suddenly, a soft tapping came from the window. Outside it was Alexandria's owl, Gwen. She rushed to the window and opened it, allowing the owl inside. Tied to it's leg, was a small scrap of parchment. On it, Dani had written an urgent letter, saying she was needed back as soon as possible.

"I'd better go. I could be getting into trouble anyway," Alexandria said, gathering her things and readying to leave. She bid the twins farewell, and left the shop quickly.

Back at Hogwarts, Dani waited for her in the Dormitory. The sleeping figure of her best friend lie in the bed next to hers, but it wasn't Alexandria. They had conjured a Replacement for the night using a potion and a lot of thinking. Dani was to send an owl as soon as people started to ask questions about it. She was nervous for her best friend. This was quite the step for any relationship. Hopefully it went well, but she wasn't quite sure what well was.

When Alexandria returned to the dormitory she was humming happily to herself. Dani looked at her for a moment, she looked the same. Only she smiled more.

"So?" She prodded.

"So what?"

"Don't you even pretend!" Cried Dani, tossing a pillow in her best friend's direction. "I have to know!"

Alexandria giggled and sat on her friend's bed, recounting the night's events.

"So...did it...hurt?" Dani asked, her voice getting quieter as she spoke.

The brunette thought for a moment. "A little," she said truthfully. "I'm not sure it all happened so, well, quickly."

"And did you wash the counter? I don't think I could ever cook things on there again if I were Fred or George." Dani shook her head, a little disgusted. Alexandria laughed at her and assured her that nothing bad happened to the kitchen.

"Are you glad that you, you know..." Dani trailed off and looked at her hands, still a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"Yes, I don't regret it at all," Alexandria said, simply. "I just wish I would have been able to stay longer. I really hate not being with him." Dani patted her arm.

"You know, it was going to happen. He couldn't have stayed this year anyway," Dani said practically. "And you'll be done soon enough. Then you can get married and be done with it." Suddenly, she sat up straight and looked at Alexandria, her face full of alarm.

"What?" Demanded Alex. "What's wrong?"

"Are you getting married?" Dani asked panicked. "If you do I'd better be in the wedding!"

Alexandria laughed. "You always jump too far ahead, Dani. We haven't talked about that at all!"

"Well get talking! I'm not getting any younger!" Dani crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I'd better not have to wear something obnoxious or I'll murder you in your sleep!"

"Why don't I just let you pick out the dress then?" suggested Alexandria.

"Oh!" Dani perked up. "I'd like that!"

**AN: Yep, that's all folks. Stay tuned for Christmas! And just an update on my music list (it changes frequently and usually influences my writing And I just love sharing with you!) Katy Perry's Thinking of you and both songs featured in the Atonement trailer (Breathing Space and Vision) by X-ray dog were listened to. Although Thinking of You really didn't influence the story much. **


	15. Chapter 15 point 1

**AN: Well... To say a thing... This chapter is really the heart of my story... It's why I wrote it in the first place, it's the main plot point... Really it's the climax of the tale I'm telling. **

**Disclaimer: I own Alex, Dani, Annette and ...well you see who all I own, you know the schpiel. **

George returned home for the Christmas Holidays to a packed house. Along with nearly all of the Weasleys (Aside from Charlie and Percy), Harry, Fleur, Lupin and Annette would be joining them for Christmas. George's stomach did a familiar flip when he heard that Annette would be joining them, his heart filled with hope.

"Annette's coming?" he asked, curiously.

"Yes, and I think she mentioned bringing her niece, Alexandria," Mrs. Weasley said, distracted. "You know her, don't you?"

"Yeah," George said, embarrassed. "Yeah, I know her pretty well, mum."

"They've been together for a year, mum, you know that," Fred said, laughing a little. Mrs. Weasley stared at George for a second then burst into tears.

"Oh! My little Georgie has a girlfriend!" She said, pulling him into a hug. "And we all get to meet her, finally! Oh this is going to be the best Christmas Holiday!" She was all aflutter for the rest of the day, and well into the next, telling anyone who would listen that 'Georgie's girl' was coming to spend the day with them.

"She and Annette should be arriving soon," she said on Christmas Eve. The whole family had gathered in the living room, waiting for the final two guests. Mrs. Weasley had been fussing over George's hair and the placement of much of the furniture for the better part of an hour in anticipation. George was too nervous to notice any of it. Alexandria had not told him of this plan, and he wasn't sure how to tell his family about her. Sure they had met her once before, but they had just started dating then. Now, it was serious.

As the minutes ticked by, the excitement of George and Mrs. Weasley grew to fill the room and transfer to everyone else. Hushed chatter filled the room, and everyone seemed to be waiting along with them. Finally, they couldn't wait any longer, and George and his mother went to the kitchen to watch for them. It wasn't long before the rest of the house filtered into the kitchen with them, in groups of twos and threes. Every once in a while they would ask a question, but for most of the time they stayed silent.

Then, just off of the edge of the Weasley's property, appeared two cloaked figures, both laden with gifts. George recognized the cloak of the one and his heart began to hammer in his chest. Alexandria had arrived.

"Oh, they have gifts!" Mrs. Weasley grabbed a cloak and fastened it around herself. "I should have had someone clear the way! They have so much to carry! I'll run to help them..." She fussed on her way to the door and was nearly knocked over by her son as he bolted through the door.

George sprinted across the yard at top speed, towards the person he had been dying to see. His mother called after him to put on a cloak, but he ignored her. Annette dove out of his way, to avoid being run over, and, finally, he was within reach of her.

"George! Slow down, you're going to- OOF!" The gifts that Alexandria had been carrying were sent in all directions as George collided with her, and tackled her into the snow. Kissing her furiously, he was barely aware of his mother shrieking at him from the house.

"George! What do you think you're doing? That was very rude! Get off of the poor girl this instant! All of those gifts, pell mell all over the place! Really, you need to start thinking before you act! _GEORGE_!! Really, this is very inappropriate! Get _off _of her!" His mother grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and tried to haul him off of his girlfriend. He hugged Alexandria tighter to him, and lifted her up with him as he righted himself.

"I'm glad to see you!" he said, finally pulling his lips from hers. Alexandria panted for a minute, catching her breath.

"I'm so sorry about that, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, dusting the snow off of Alexandria's cloak.

"No, it's perfectly alright," Alex said, helping Mrs. Weasley get all of the gifts from the snow. "I'm happy to see him too. I'm just not that enthusiastic." George's cheeks turn a little red.

"Here," he said, Summoning all of the gifts, and carrying them in one hand (with the help of a balancing spell). He took Alexandria's hand in his free one, and lead her to the house.

"Mum, you remember Andrie," he said as they came to the door. "Andrie, you remember my mum."

"Yes, I do," Alexandria said. Before she could greet Mrs. Weasley properly, the woman had grasped her into a hug.

"It's so nice to see you again, Alexandria!" Cried Mrs. Weasley. "We're so pleased that you and Annette could come and spend the holiday with us. I'm sorry that it's a little cramped in here," she said as they entered the Burrow. She seemed a little ashamed to Alexandria. "It's rather untidy, too. I'm so sorry."

"No," Alexandria said as she looked around. "I think it's lovely!" She looked at Mrs. Weasley so earnestly it nearly made her cry.

"Everyone," George announced. He had never let go of her hand this whole time. "This is Andrie. Andrie, you remember everyone."

"Yes," she said, smiling at all of them. "From last Christmas." Hellos were said and everyone piled back into the living room, now that they were all there.

"So, George," Mr. Weasley said as they all settled. "This is your girlfriend?"

"Yes," George said, never taking his eyes off of her. "This is Andrie. Andrie this is my dad, Arthur."

"Hello, Mr. Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you," Alexandria said. "I hope you're doing well, the last time I was to meet you, you were in St. Mungo's."

"Yes, well I'm all patched up now, thanks to your Aunt." At the mention of her, Annette came over and plopped next to her niece.

"Did I hear my name?" She asked.

"Close, you heard 'your aunt'," Alexandria said.

"Well, then." Annette faked being ruffled and then grinned. George could see where Alexandria got it from. "How have you been, George?" Annette asked, looking at him. "Anything new in your life?"

"Not really," George answered truthfully.

"I've heard all about Alex's birthday," said the witch idly. Alexandria and George both looked at her, panicked. "That was quite the present you got her. Very special, I should say."

"Really?" Asked Arthur. He and Mrs. Weasley both looked on in curiosity. "What did you get her, George?"

"I.. I gave her...I..." George could not form words.

"It's a lovely gift," Annette said, looking at the two youths out of the corner of her eye. "It goes with her necklace beautifully." Both Alexandria and George seemed to relax at the last statement, and the young woman rolled up her sleeve to show the bracelet she had received.

"Oh, that is lovely!" cooed Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you," Alexandria said, pleased that she liked it. "I never take it off."

They all sat and talked for a while longer, getting to know one another.

"So, Alexandria," Arthur addressed her. "What are your plans after Hogwarts?"

"I actually plan to be an Auror," Alexandria said, not a little bitterness in her voice. "Not that I had much choice in it. It's more my mother and stepfather's decision rather than my own."

"Well, sometimes it's hard for them to let go," Mrs. Weasley said, patting the younger girl on the hand. "Is that what you would like to do?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure what I would have picked. They've wanted this for me ever since they got married. I never really got a say in what I was going to do." Alexandria looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually this way."

"No, it's quite alright," assured Mrs. Weasley. The two of them seemed to form an instant bond, and they spent the majority of the evening together.

Annette and Alexandria stood to leave a little after 11:00.

"Can't you stay?" Begged George, hoping to spend more time alone with his girlfriend. Annette seemed to read his mind.

"I don't think that would be very appropriate," she said, the severity in her eyes. "We shall return first thing in the morning. Farewell, everyone!" Annette waved, and exited the Burrow. Alexandria followed, after saying her own goodbyes. George followed her out of the house, and walked her to the edge of the property.

"Happy Christmas, George," She said, kissing him goodbye. "I'll see you in the morning."

The next morning Annette and Alexandria did not arrive until the meal had already started.

"Sorry we were late, Alex was feeling a little sick," Annette said, still watching her niece closely.

"Sick?" George's attention snapped in Annette's direction. "How sick? Do you need a doctor?"

Alexandria laughed, taking her seat next to him. "You forget, Annette is a Healer, so she can take care of me," she said. "No, it's just my stomach, it hasn't been right for awhile. Just a little nauseous, that's all."

"Well, I hope it's not the flu," Mrs. Weasley said, passing her a plate full. Alexandria accepted it, but ate minimal amounts.

Just then Mrs. Weasley called her husband's name, shock apparent in her voice.

"Arthur! It's Percy!" She stood staring out the kitchen window in disbelief. Everyone at the table turned their attention to her, and out into the yard.

"Arthur, he's- he's with the Minister!" She cried, her excitement coming through. Annette's fork clattered to her plate, and she jumped up to join Mrs. Weasley at the window. Alexandria became tense next to George, and then realization dawned on him. Her stepfather was about to find her here, and he probably had no idea that she wasn't at Annette's.

He squeezed her hand beneath the table, trying to reassure her. Before she could return the gesture, the back door opened, and in walked Percy, along with the Minister.

"Merry Christmas, Mother," said the young man, his voice stiff and almost cold. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to notice and threw herself at him, on the verge of tears. Rufus stood in the doorway, a smile playing on his countenance as he watched the reunion. Alexandria knew that smile to be the one he used while feigning interest. He had an alternate agenda for the day. His golden eyes flicked over the table and landed on his stepdaughter for a fraction of a second, before he turned back to Mrs. Weasley.

"You must forgive the intrusion," he said, his voice as prim and polite as he could muster it to be. "Percy and I were in the vicinity- working, you know- and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all." Scrimgeour looked at Annette for just a second and the pleasant facade dropped for a moment. Annette's eye's narrowed at him, but she said nothing. Percy stood ridged, not speaking to the rest of his family, contradicting Rufus' last statement.

Mrs. Weasley invited the Minister to join them, to which he declined. He explained that they only had a few minutes to stay and that he had not wanted to intrude on the family day. He invited Harry to take a turn in the garden with him, and the two of them left the Burrow.

Inside, Percy said little to nothing. He peered over at his siblings and then addressed his mother.

"I hope you're well."

"Yes," she said, still teary eyed. She tried to ask him how he had been, but he cut her off.

"Forgive me, Miss Lennox," Percy addressed Alexandria. "I was speaking to your mother just yesterday, and she seems to have the impression that you were visiting your father for the holiday. She mentioned Rome. This," he gestured to his childhood home, "is not Rome. May I ask why you are here?"

"I should hope that a polite young man, such as yourself, Mr. Weasley, would know when it was your place to comment on my whereabouts, and when it was your place to stay out of my damn business," Alexandria said, her voice icy and dangerous. Her hand clenched into a fist under George's.

"I should say she would be quite shocked to find out that you had not told her the truth." Percy's eyes landed on George, but he still spoke to Alexandria. "She would be almost angry, to find the company you have been keeping."

Alexandria was on her feet in an instant, along with Fred, George, and Ginny. All had their wands out, all ready to jinx him out the window. Mrs. Weasley begged them to sit back down, and to try to get along but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"My, my, you all have such tempers," Percy said, seemingly undeterred.

"I suggest you leave now," Annette said, suddenly, causing almost everyone to jump. Her voice was so full of venom it was almost terrifying. "You've caused enough trouble. Tell the Minister we send our best."

Percy was about to retort when, suddenly, mashed parsnip flew across the room and splattered itself onto his face and glasses. Outraged, he shouted for a moment before storming out of the Burrow.

Annette and Alexandria decided to take their leave as soon as they could after that.

"I'll be expecting a howler from my sister, you can guarantee it," Annette said, fastening her cloak. "I actually had strict instructions to keep Alex at her father's over the holiday break." She looked at George sheepishly. "I figured Brian could live without his daughter for one Christmas." They left, saying goodbye and Merry Christmas.

"I'll send you an owl soon," Alexandria said to George after kissing him goodbye. George felt that, despite Percy being a prat, this was one of the greatest Christmases ever.

Mrs. Weasley was awoken by an urgent knocking at the kitchen door at 3:30 in the morning on the 27th. Careful not to awake her husband, she walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Opening the door, she was startled to find a crying girl standing on the step.

"Alexandria?"

**AN: I think I'm going to post this chapter in two parts, because it is rather long, and rather important. Yes.. That seems about right. Or I like to make you suffer. The second part should be up shortly!! **


	16. Chapter 15 point 2

**AN: Okay, so here's part two of Chapter 15. I think some of you have figured out what's going to happen next, maybe, maybe not. I think it's more fun if you find out with the story. Let's see if you did, shall we? This picks up on the 28****th****. **

**Disclaimer: You know the bit already. **

George never felt so awkward in his life. He had imagined meeting Alexandria's parents,

but always under happier circumstances. The second he walked into her father's mansion, he felt like he didn't belong there. It was high ceilinged, and decorated in lavish 'modern' style. The Burrow looked like a box compared to this immaculate castle. How Alexandria had looked upon his childhood home in anything but scorn and disapproval was beyond him. She led him and his parents into the large dining room, which could have seated twenty easily. There already sat both sets of her parents, her mother and her husband, Rufus, and her father Brian and his fiancé, Rachel. They left a two seat space between them, which Mr. and Mrs. Weasley filled.

George and Alexandria sat across from the other adults, next to one another. George's hands were clenched on either side of his seat, nervous and terrified. His girlfriend sat staring at her folded hands in front of her. She didn't seem as frightened as he did.

Alexandria's mother, Marilyn, had long and luxurious chocolate colored hair, and deep blue eyes. Alexandria looked exactly like her, all but the nose and eye color, of which she had her father's. Brian Lennox, Alexandria's father, was a tall, muscular man, with graying hair peppered with it's original black color. His fiancé, Rachel gazed at the people around her in a shocked daze. The Weasleys were in their best robes, and Mr. and Mrs. Scrimgeour were in official Ministry cloaks. Her bleached blonde hair was wrapped behind her head in an elegant twist and her perfectly manicured nails rapped rhythmically on the table as they all sat in silence.

Finally, Scrimgeour clear his throat, with a sound that reminded George of a lion's growl, and all eyes snapped to him.

"May I ask why we have been called here?" he inquired in his proud, stately voice. He looked directly at George, which caused the young man's stomach to plummet to the floor beneath him. He was saved from answering by the girl next to him, who (unlike George) looked into her stepfather's eyes in defiance.

"We have some news," Alexandria said, glancing at her boyfriend. For that split second, he could see the fear in her eyes. She was just as frightened as he was, only she was better at hiding it. Feeling a rush of affection for his girlfriend, he reached out and covered her hands in his. Their eyes met again, and it was as if they were alone for that moment, and everything was perfect again. That moment was brought to an abrupt halt by a large sob from Alexandria's mother.

"Oh, D-don't!" At first George thought that she was telling him to let go of her daughter's hands, he tightened his grip.

"Don't tell me...You-You've eloped!" The older woman's head shook from side to side and tears streamed down her face.

"No!" Alexandria said. "Don't be silly. I could never do that!"

"Then," it was her father's turn to speak. He glanced from his daughter to her boyfriend, trying to read them. "What is it, sweetie? Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"No, Dad, I'm not hurt."

"You did say that you had been sick," continued Mr. Lennox. "Do you need a doctor? It's not, er, special, is it? Do you need to go to that hospital, St. Whats-it's?"

Alexandria sighed. "It _is_ special, but I'm not sick." She stopped talking to squeeze George's fingers.

"I-Er...Well... I guess it would be best to... to just get it over with," Alexandria said, her voice cracking with emotion, suddenly. She was about to open her mouth to speak when the doors to the dining room bust open and in walked Annette, looking as wind-blown as ever.

"Sorry, I'm late!" she said, striding over to the table and sitting next to her niece. "I had some important business to attend to. I hope you'll forgive me." Quickly wrapping Alexandria in a hug, she turned to her sister.

"Now, what's this all about?"

"That's what we wanted to know," Scrimgeour said.

But it seemed as if Alexandria had lost her nerve when her role model entered the room. The two stared at each other for a second, the younger wearing a mask of terror and regret.

"I'm sorry." Alexandria stood up and began to walk away. Mrs. Weasley and Annette caught her before she could leave. As she turned back toward the table, George felt a pang as he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. Her hands were gripping her stomach, as if she were trying to hold it there. He got up and walked to her, embracing the only thing in life that he cared about more than himself.

"You _can_ do this," Mrs. Weasley whispered to her. "You've gotten this far, and you've already told me. You _can_ do this."

"Alex," Annette took her turn to comfort the weeping girl. "Whatever it is, you _always_ have us. I support you, no matter the consequences."

"I'm so sorry," sobbed the girl. "It's all my fault, it was my idea, Mrs. Weasley. I'm so sorry."

"No, Alexandria, no. It's not your fault." Mrs. Weasley held onto the girl's shoulders, and looked into her eyes. "No one is going to blame you. I don't blame you."

"But, it's not George's fault!" Alexandria looked into her boyfriend's eyes, scared. "I've ruined everything."

"Listen to me. Listen to me," Mrs. Weasley said, her voice soft. "You and George are in this together. You both can get through this." She clasped Alexandria's hands and the hands of her son together. "This is just the first step, of many, that you two will take together."

"What is going on?" Mr. Lennox stood, shaking slightly. "I demand to know!"

Mrs. Weasley and Annette led the young lovers back to their chairs and sat. George looked at Alexandria, tightened his grip on her hands, and nodded.

"Everyone," Alexandria said, clearing her throat. "I love George, very much. I want everyone to know that. And no matter what, I'm..." She sighed and swallowed a sob, "I'm never going to stop loving him." The young girl took a steadying breath as George wiped a tear from her face and kissed her temple.

"I'm pregnant."

Marilyn gasped, and buried her face into her husband's shoulder. Scrimgeour, for the first time, seemed to have an emotion, as his face contorted into disbelieve and horror. Mr. Lennox gripped onto the table so hard his knuckles were as white as his fiancé's face. Mr. Weasley gazed, astonished, from his son to his wife, who nodded through tears of her own, and clasped her husband's hands.

"Pregnant?" Annette stared at her niece, expression unreadable. She stood and said it again, "Pregnant." Turning back to the youngest couple, tears were spilling onto her cheeks and her face was beaming in joy.

"Alex! You're having a baby!" She threw her arms around Alexandria, then George.

"This is wonderful! Mary! Brian!" She rushed around the table and pulled her sister and ex-brother-in-law in an awkward hug.

"Isn't this wonderful?"

"It most certainly is not!" burst Scrimgeour, who seemed to have found his voice. "What about school? What about her future? Becoming and Auror, joining the Ministry? It's all gone now! _He_ took it from her!"

"Excuse me?" Mr. Weasley was on his feet, fists clenched.

"That's not true!" Alexandria protested. "I can still finish school and I can still work! And, quite frankly, I don't appreciate you insulting my boyfriend! This is no more his fault than it is mine!"

"Don't speak to your father that way!" shrieked Marilyn, who had sobbed herself into hysterics.

"_I_ am her father!" interjected Mr. Lennox. He too was standing. Turning to George, he addressed him as best as he could. "Do.. Do you plan on taking care of my daughter and my gran- my grandchild?"

"Yes, sir, I do," answered George.

"And you really do love her?"

George looked at the young woman next to him. "More than anything."

Scrimgeour scoffed. "Obviously or we wouldn't be in this predicament! Tell me, boy," he looked at George, eyes filled with anger. "How do you propose to take care of her? You _do_ have a job, don't you?"

It was impossible for George not to feel insulted. "My twin brother and I own a joke shop."

The lion-like man scoffed again. "As if that's an accomplishment."

"I'll have you know," Mr. Weasley shouted, uncharacteristically angry, "That my son has made something of himself. Regardless of _your approval_." The bespeckled man spat the last two words.

"And stripped Alexandria of the same chance!" Fumed Scrimgeour. "_Your son_ destroyed her future."

In a moment, both men held their wands at the ready. Mrs. Weasley was on her feet, yelling, Marilyn resumed bawling, Rachel looked about faint and Mr. Lennox was trying to get between the two wizards. Meanwhile, George looked at Alexandria, who looked livid at her stepfather's harmful words. She turned to him and tried to apologize but her voice was drown out by all the yelling and crying. He watched as her lips formed the words, and the sadness fill her eyes. George pulled her to him and kissed her hairline.

Something between them changed as they sat, holding each other close, foreheads pressed together. What seemed to be tearing everyone else apart was bringing them closer. Some people never get to know the love of a soul mate in their lifetime, but there, in that room so full of anger and resentment, George and Alexandria got to feel true love.

"Don't you touch her!" bellowed the Minister. He turned his wand upon the young man, and with a flash of light accompanied with a sound like an explosion, the Minister of Magic was flung backward and into the far wall. Bewildered, everyone turned and stared at the witch, who, until then, had remained silent.

Annette swept around the table and kept her wand pointed at her brother-in-law. Behind her, Rachel fainted and Mr. Lennox went to catch her.

Scrimgeour shakily got to his feet, with the aid of his wife, and stared at Annette, angry and shocked.

"If you so much as misplace one hair on that boy's head," threatened the witch, her voice low and dangerous, "You'll have more than just a slight limp when you walk." She turned back to everyone else.

"Now, we all need to calm down, and _not_ concentrate on the life that (isn't) over, but the one that is beginning." Annette walked back over to the table and put her hands on the back of her chair. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, Mary, quit blubbering." She flicked her wand and a glass of water appeared before Rachel, who had just come to.

"Keep quiet about that, or I'll have to erase your memory," Annette said, absentmindedly. "What do you plan to do about all of this, George?" Asked his father.

"Er... I'm not sure," answered the young man truthfully. "We really haven't had the time to discuss what to do next."

"You have to get married!" exclaimed Alexandria's mother, outraged.

"We do not _have_ to do anything!" shot her daughter. George raised his eyebrows.

"Er.. You don't want to marry me?"

"What?" Alexandria turned to him, puzzled. "No, I said that we don't have to get married."

"But, we will...Won't we?" The girl began to stammer and stood up.

"I need to get out of this house!" She hurried from the room.

"Andrie! Wait!" George followed her out of the mansion and into the back garden. As soon as he caught up with her, she began to fume.

"The nerve of them!" she said. "Saying those horrible things, and _then_ telling us what to do! How _dare_ they!"

"It didn't sound so bad," George said softly.

"Did you hear what they said to you?" Alexandria's voice was full of disbelief.

"I mean us, y'know, getting married and all," George said, looking at his toes. The beautiful brown eyes rolled to the sky.

"Think about it," he coaxed. "You, me, our baby, a cottage in the country with a garden in the backyard. That's not so horrible is it?"

"George." Alexandria looked into his eyes. "It sounds lovely, but not now! Not yet! I'm too young! You're too young!"

"We're not too young to have a child together, but we are to young to spend the rest of our lives together?" She saw the hurt in his eyes and placed one hand on his cheek.

"You know that I'm in love with you, and that I want nothing more than to spend all eternity with you, George."

"That's not what it sounds like to me," the young man said, feeling rejected.

Alexandria let go of his cheek. "Did it ever occur to you that you never _asked_ me to marry you? You just assumed that I would! I'm not sure if I'm ready for that! I'm _definitely_ not ready to have a baby, but I've got no choice!"

Before George could say another word, she turned on the spot and, with a soft pop, vanished.

**AN: okay, process that and go forth and review if you please! I would like some feedback on this! Tell me what you think! **


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: HELLO! Yes, here I am, alive and…er.. Alive! So, now that we've established my alive-ness, I'm not going to bore you with anything, and let you get right on with the story. This is going to be a short little update, I've got a little work to do on the last few chapters before I post them. Also, I've got to dig for notebooks and old jump-drives…**

**This picks up right after Chapter 15.2…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…I Own Alex, Dani, Annette..etc. **

Inside the Lennox's estate, Marilyn approached Molly Weasley, shame etched across her face.

"A word?" she asked, indicating a nearby sitting room. Mrs. Weasley gave a reassuring smile to her husband and followed the other witch, Marilyn shutting the door behind them.

"I.." Marilyn started, cutting off and biting onto her lower lip. Sighing, she tried again. "I'm sorry for the way I behaved," she said, not meeting Mrs. Weasley's eyes. "It was horrible of me, I know that."

"It's a shock," Molly said, kindness and understanding in her voice. "It was a shock for all of us," she said, thinking back to the morning before.

Alexandria had been crying a great deal, and her eyes were puffy and her voice was thick with emotion.

"Goodness, dear, come in," Molly said, shuffling the young woman into the kitchen and putting on a pot of tea. Alexandria didn't say anything for a long time, drinking her tea cautiously.

"Is everything okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked her, after Alexandria had finished her first cup and moved onto her second.

Immediately, Alexandria began to cry, sobbing into her cloak. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I never meant…" her voice choked off into a sob.

"Whatever do you mean?" Mrs. Weasley asked the young woman, even more confused. Alexandria didn't answer her right away, but handed her something. It was a Wizarding pregnancy detector, and it had the unmistakable picture of a crying baby in the space where the results of the test were.

Back in the present, Mrs. Weasley looked at Marilyn, who looked a bit like her daughter had the day before.

"I just, I don't understand," Marilyn said, meeting Mrs. Weasley's eyes for the first time that day. "Why did she go to you and not to me, her own mother? Or Annette?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled a little. "Alexandria is terrified of disappointing you. She would never admit it, but she does her best to make you proud. And Annette is her idol, and I doubt she could have bore the shame of telling her by herself."

"But she barely knows you!" Marilyn exclaimed. "And not only that, but you're the mother of the boy that…" Marilyn cut off her sentence seeing the severity of Mrs. Weasley's face.

"She came to me because she knew that she could trust me," Mrs. Weasley said, defensively.

Without warning, the younger woman hugged Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you for taking care of her," Marilyn said sobbing anew. The door to the sitting room opened, and Scrimgeour entered, causing Marilyn to spring away from Mrs. Weasley.

"We're leaving now, Mary," he said gruffly.

"Right, yes," Marilyn said, dabbing her eyes on her cloak and leaving without a backward glance.

George arrived back at his apartment later that evening, still hurt and confused by Alexandria's dismissal. Fred sat in the sitting room, idly prodding an oversized watering can with his wand.

"So?" He asked, jumping to his feet when he spotted his twin brother. "How did it go?"

George recounted the day's events, right down to Alexandria's slight.

"It's the hormones, mate," Fred said, nodding gravely. "You can only expect them to get crazier."

"Yeah, I… wait," he said, looking at Fred, a little confused. "How do you know all this?" Fred colored a little and walked over to the sofa, pulling a bright yellow book from under the cushions. George took it from him and read the title, Your New Bundle of Joy, The Witch's and Wizard's Guide for Expecting Parents.  George couldn't help himself, and began to laugh.

"What's this?" He asked, gasping for air.

"Well, I figured what with you being a father, and me becoming an uncle and all we'd do well to be prepared," said Fred, frowning slightly, his ears coloring.

George saw the seriousness in his twin's face and stopped laughing, touched by his brother's acceptance.

"Thanks, Fred," he said uncertainly. "So, you've been reading this?"

"Well, yeah, that and a couple others," Fred said sheepishly, Summoning around six other books from various places in the room. George spotted a couple Muggle books within the pile. "You never can be too prepared," Fred said, shrugging.

George clapped his brother on the back and they both moved to the kitchen Fred opening each book to pages he had dog-eared, explaining all the important points that he had underlined with a quill.

"Wow, Fred," he said, surprised at his brother.

"Yeah, I know, gross, isn't it?" Fred said, looking at the pictures of a crowning baby in one of the Muggle books, his face turning a bit green.

"No, I mean, all this," George said, gesturing to the books and the freshly laundered baby clothes that Fred had dug out of the Burrow. "I mean, she's only around three weeks along…"

"Well, yes, but that's one of the most rapid times for fetal development," Fred recited, pointing to one of the books.

George simply shook his head, looking at his twin in disbelief.

"Truth is, I'm excited," Fred said, looking down. "I mean, it's not every day that your twin brother is going to have a baby."

"Thanks, Fred," George said, also not able to meet his brother's eyes, relieved and reassured at his brother's reaction, eccentric as it was.

"Don't mention it," Fred said, finally looking up. "Ever." George laughed and agreed, turning to the moving photos of a woman giving birth in one of the Wizarding books.

Both men turned a little green around the gills and Fred slammed the book shut.

"You won't mind if I'm not in the delivery room, will you?" Fred said, still disgusted. George shook his head, not sure if he would be able to handle it either.

**And there you have it. Great news is that it's Christmas break is here and I should be writing quite a bit. Huzzah! Hope you enjoyed my little update! **


End file.
